


Wicked Games

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sho Sakurai/Matsumoto Jun, Sho Sakurai/Ninomiya Kazunari
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	1. Chapter 1

Rien de tout cela n'était prévu. Ca m'a foncé dessus sans prévenir comme un train lancé à grande vitesse et mes efforts dérisoires pour tenter de l'arrêter n'y ont rien fait.  
Pourtant ce n'est pas bien. Ouvrez tous les livres et tous les codes de conduite du monde on vous dira que celui qui fait ça n'a pas d'excuses et n'est pas quelqu'un de bien...  
Pour ma défense, j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé...

 

Sho courrait dans la rue surpeuplée, le téléphone à l'oreille, tentant de rattraper le temps perdu.  
Ce groupe de chanteur à la mode était une plaie, se dit-il pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle de conférence. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient...un boys band de base qui se prenait pour la septième merveille du monde, rien de moins!  
Et dire qu'il était obligé d'écrire un papier sur eux...un article dans un magazine pour jeunes filles en fleur aurait sûrement été plus adapté qu'une couverture de mensuel sur les musiques actuelles.  
Mais il n'était que journaliste musical, pas rédacteur en chef et il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur les décisions éditoriales. A vrai dire, il avait protesté, mais rien n'y avait fait...les "DreamBoyz" seraient en première page ce mois-ci et il devrait faire preuve de diplomatie et d'une bonne dose de second degré pour vanter leurs qualités musicales.  
A défaut de louer leur sens de la ponctualité.  
Il lui restait encore à passer au journal avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui.  
La salle de rédaction était bondée en cette fin d'après-midi et tout en gagnant son bureau il salua ses collègues à la cantonade. Sho raffolait de cette ambiance électrique qui les saisissait tous dans les jours précédant la sortie en kiosque du mensuel. 

« Alors les Dreamboyz ? »lui souffla son patron dans un sourire.  
« C'est une vraie question ou c'est juste pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?  
-Allez, ouvre toi un peu l'esprit, je suis sûr que tu vas nous pondre un super papier.  
-Satoshi-kun, franchement...la prochaine fois essaye d'ouvrir l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Mon truc c'est le rock...le hip-pop, le rap la trip-hop à la rigueur mais pas cette soupe pop à gerber.  
-Ohh...monsieur est de mauvaise humeur...  
-Je suis à la bourre, Jun va me tuer, on reçoit ses parents ce soir et on a jamais dû apprendre à ces mecs a utiliser une montre, ils avaient plus d'une heure de retard.  
-Vas-y alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?  
-Je voulais boucler mon agenda pour demain, je suis en festival la semaine prochaine et je m'en sortirais jamais sinon...  
-Tu veux de l'aide ?  
-Ouais, ce serait pas de refus.  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, on a plusieurs stagiaires qui arrivent demain, j'essayerai de t'en assigner un.  
-Ca me dépannerait réellement. Merci...je file.  
-Ja'  
-Ja' »

Sho reprit sa course, tentant de boucler son sac tout en dévalant les escaliers, mais les dernières marches atteintes il fonça dans un homme qui arrivait en sens inverse.

« Excusez-moi. »lui lança l'autre en s'agenouillant pour réparer les dégâts.  
« C'est ma faute, je courrais.  
-Pas du tout...laissez-moi vous aider. »

Sho leva les yeux sur lui et lui sourit en voyant son regard confus. Wow. Mignon. L'autre lui tendit les CD et les magazines qu'il avait ramassé et il les prit en le remerciant encore une fois.  
Puis il reprit sa course et fonça pour attraper sa rame de métro. Qu'il vit partir alors qu'il arrivait sur le quai.  
Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui, une bonne odeur embaumait l'air.  
Il se déchaussa et sans prendre le temps d'enlever sa veste, suivit le fumet le nez en l'air. Jun était en train de cuisiner, ses lunettes sur le nez, un livre de cuisine dans la main, une cuillère en bois dans l'autre main.

« Excuse-moi, je suis en retard... » Il posa sa veste sur une chaise et embrassa sa joue chaude.  
« Laisse pas ta veste là s'il te plaît. »

Sho la ramassa et alla la pendre à la grande patère qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

« J'ai dû me taper une conférence de presse mortelle, ils étaient super en retard...j'ai fait aussi vite que possible ! Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure ? »

La sonnette résonna empêchant Jun de répondre.

« Gomen Jun.  
-Va ouvrir, c'est pas grave... »

Sho ouvrit la porte aux parents de Jun qui le saluèrent respectueusement avant d'aller embrasser leur fils qui était en train d’ôter son tablier.  
Ils passèrent à table rapidement sans que Sho et Jun n'ait eu le temps d'échanger le moindre mot. Jun ne lui reprochait pas le manque de régularité dans ses horaires même s'il savait que ça devait parfois (souvent?) le mettre hors de lui. Mais travailler à l'extérieur et en soirée faisait partie intégrante de son job et si Jun était plutôt casanier et préférait travailler à la maison, Sho ne pouvait rien changer à sa façon de faire. Alors qu'il parlait à ses parents de ses projets professionnels, la construction d'une école, la mise en chantier d'une maison pour un de ses ami, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était toujours aussi beau, peut-être plus encore aujourd'hui qu'il avait mûri et perdu les dernières traces de l'adolescence...  
Ces repas étaient toujours si formels...il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre ouvertement, puisqu'ils avaient enfin fini par accepter leur relation et que Mme Matsumoto lui adressait de temps en temps ce qui pouvait vaguement s'apparenter à un sourire.  
Lorsque leurs invités furent partis, ils débarrassèrent et remplirent le lave-vaisselle en profitant de la quiétude de leur maison. C'était une belle maison que Jun avait crée pour eux -sa première réalisation d'architecte- lumineuse avec de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un patio central, permettant d'ouvrir le salon à l'air de la nuit sans être gêné par les bruits alentours de la ville.  
Jun s'installa dans un des canapés du salon et alluma son PC après avoir mis un CD de musique classique. Sho s'assit à ses côtés en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumant.

« Merci...  
-Ca s'est bien passé, ils avaient l'air satisfaits.  
-Ouais. Ca s'est bien passé. Tu pars quand en Festival ?  
-La semaine prochaine. Ca durera pas plus de quatre ou cinq jours. Je pense partir le jeudi et je serais revenu lundi matin.  
-Ok. Au fait, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec l'agence.  
-Quelle agence ?  
-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?  
-Bien sûr que je t'écoute. Ahh, cette agence-là ! »fit-il d'un air entendu.  
« Baka ! Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi je parle !  
-C'est vrai, j'avoue.  
-L'agence pour trouver une mère porteuse. Tu ne te sens pas concerné ou c'est juste une idée ?  
-Je pensais que nous en étions au stade de la discussion, pas celui de la prise de rendez-vous...  
-Mais si on ne fait aucune démarche, on n'aura jamais en main tous les éléments pour décider de ce qu'on fait. De toute façon, on a pas vraiment d'autre option si on veut un bébé... »lança Jun en s'adossant à l'assise du canapé.  
« A priori, c'est surtout moi qui n'ai pas vraiment d'autre option que de faire ce que tu as décidé de faire. »  
Sho s'était levé, passablement agacé. C'était le côté pile du caractère entier et solide de Jun. Il prenait les décisions du couple sans imaginer une seconde que ça puisse ne pas être le meilleur des choix aux yeux de son compagnon.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Sho se doucha, espérant faire passer son irritation. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Jun...C'était l'homme de sa vie et ils vivaient depuis 7 ans ensemble sans que leur relation n'ait jamais été remise en question par l'un ou par l'autre. Ils connaissaient quelques crises comme tout couple mais rien de bien sérieux. Seulement il avait parfois l'impression d'être le seul à devoir céder du terrain...  
Quand il sortit après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama, Jun était adossé au mur près de la porte, l'air repentant.

« Je suis désolé, je vais annuler le rendez-vous.  
-Non, non, c'est moi...tu as raison, on va y aller et voir comment ça se passe. J'ai juste été surpris... »

Jun lui sourit en coin et posa les mains sur son torse.

« On ne s'est même pas embrassé ce soir...  
-Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Sho l'embrassa doucement, soupirant d'aise en sentant la bouche de Jun s'entrouvrir pour l'accueillir. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et l’entraîna subrepticement jusqu'à leur lit où il le fit basculer.  
Sho passa la main sous sa nuque et lui fit pencher la tête en arrière pour baiser son cou avec douceur, se réjouissant de le voir fermer les yeux et sourire de plaisir.

« Attends... »souffla Jun  
« Quoi ?  
-J'ai un rapport à finir.  
-C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire.  
-Petit malin...Sérieusement. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je viens me coucher dès que j'ai fini.  
-Sérieux ? Tu m'allumes et tu te barres ?  
-Je t'aime. » murmura Jun en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de filer au salon.

Sho s'allongea sur le dos, tentant de penser à des tas de choses rébarbatives pour faire passer l'envie qui le tenaillait.

Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, Jun était déjà parti à son cabinet. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir se coucher. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas dormi dans le lit à ses côtés ?  
Il s'étira avec délice en constatant qu'il était déjà 9h du matin. C'était l'un des plus grand avantage de son job. Il travaillait en soirée, voire de nuit et les matinées au bureau étaient clairement optionnelles...A moins d'être très en retard dans ses articles, ce qui n'était plus son cas depuis bien longtemps. Il travaillait dans ce magazine depuis qu'il y avait fait un stage à la fac et son organisation était plutôt bien rodée. Son patron lui imposait quelques conférences de presses ou concerts rasoirs et en échange il lui permettait de pouvoir couvrir les concerts qu'il ne voulait rater sous aucun prétexte.  
C'était une vie d'étudiant lui disait Jun, mais Sho ne se voyait pas faire autre chose.  
Lorsqu'il arriva au journal en fin de matinée, il s'installa à son bureau et sortit les notes qu'il avait prise la veille sur le boys band.  
Il alluma son PC et commença par quelques données chronologiques sur le groupe qui lui servirait toujours comme toile de fond et donnerait un peu de consistance à leur gloire passagère.

« Sho Sakurai, je te présente ton nouveau stagiaire, Ninomiya Kazunari.  
-Mon quoi ? »Sho leva les yeux sur son patron qui souriait de façon maligne.  
« Tu voulais de l'aide, la voilà.  
-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu » articula le nouveau venu en s'inclinant.  
« Sho est l'un de nos plus vieux journaliste au magazine. Demande lui tout ce que tu veux il te répondra. Ja'  
-Ohno ! Qu'est-ce que.... ? » Sho soupira en voyant que son patron avait déjà tourné les talons. « Assied-toi si tu veux...Kazunari-kun, c'est ça ?  
-Nino si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
-Ok, Nino. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Ohno-san.  
-Il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide.  
-Tu viens d'arriver ?  
-Oui, enfin...  
-Oh ! C'est toi que j'ai renversé hier. »  
Nino lui sourit franchement. « Oui c'était moi. »  
« Excuse-moi j'étais pressé...c'est ce qu'on appelle une rencontre explosive.  
-On devait être fait pour se rencontrer. »

Sho le regarda une seconde interdit, avant de poursuivre.

« Je suis en train d'écrire un article sur un groupe qui donnait une conférence de presse hier. 'Dreamboyz', ça te parle ?  
-Pas vraiment, je suis plutôt du genre rock.  
-Alors on devrait s'entendre. Mais ce sont les contraintes du métier, il faut vendre nos papiers...quitte à vendre notre âme de rocker au diable. »

Nino se mit à rire et se rapprocha de Sho pour lire ses notes.

« Vous faites des recherches sur l'histoire du groupe ?  
-Oui, j'ai vu leur manager hier pour qu'il m'en fasse un portrait rapide. Et ce soir, je dois aller voir leur concert. Ca te tente ?  
-Bien sûr. Je serais curieux de voir ça.  
-Ok...je vais te faire réserver une place alors. »

Nino sut se faire discret ce jour-là. Il écoutait attentivement les informations que lui donnait Sho, l'air concentré, semblant noter mentalement tout ce qu'il lui disait.  
Ils se retrouvèrent à 20h devant l'une des plus grandes salle de concert de Tokyo où des jeunes filles en fleur faisaient la queue en chantant à tue-tête les chansons de leurs idoles.  
Sho entraîna Nino à sa suite à la billetterie où il présenta sa carte de presse. Le guichetier lui tendit les invitations qui leur étaient réservées et ils entrèrent dans la salle surchauffée.  
Le journaliste se rendit dans l'espace réservé à la presse qui se trouvait tout près de la scène et s'assit en attendant le début du show.  
Nino lui souriait mais ne parlait que peu, se contentant d'observer la salle et les groupies qui entraient par poignées en agitant leurs uchiwas frénétiquement.  
Le groupe entra sur scène en sautant, au son d'un play-back assourdissant. Sho les regardaient danser en rythme en souriant, prenant des notes pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas se sauver en courant.  
Au bout de 3 ou 4 chansons, toutes identiques, il jeta un coup d’œil à son stagiaire.

« Ca te plaît ?  
-Ils ont des jolis petits culs mais ils savent pas chanter.  
-Ouais ça pourrait être le titre de mon article...quoique... »il se mit à rire en voyant justement l'un d'entre eux venir rouler du bassin devant eux en faisant un clin d’œil à Nino.

« T'as un ticket »dit-il en riant.  
« C'est pas vraiment mon genre.  
-Pas assez de poitrine ?  
-Pas assez masculin. »

Sho déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard coquin qu'il lui lançait. Il devenait trop vieux pour ces conneries là, son cœur n'était plus habitué à ça...Il préféra ignorer la remarque et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, se perdant dans la contemplation du concert.  
Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin par pure politesse, soufflant de soulagement que leur calvaire se termine enfin. 

« Je vous paye une bière ? »proposa Nino alors qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le trottoir.  
« Je ne peux pas. Il est déjà tard et mon compagnon m'attend.  
-D'accord. Pas de soucis.  
-Bonne nuit Nino.  
-Bonne nuit Sempai. Au fait ! »

Sho se retourna.

« Ohno-san m'a dit que vous aviez un festival cette semaine.  
-Hum, ouais au Mont Fuji. Je couvre un festival rock.  
-Il m'a dit que je devais vous accompagner.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu viens à peine d'arriver et...  
-J'y tiens. Sincèrement. Ce sera un plaisir de venir avec vous.  
-Très bien. Alors à demain au journal ?  
-Oui à demain, bonne nuit. »

Sho s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro et soupira longuement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de coup de cœur comme ça. Ce garçon avait une façon de le fixer qui lui mettait les tripes en ébullition. Bien entendu dans le milieu de la musique, il rencontrait beaucoup de monde, certaines personnes qui devenaient de belles rencontres, d'autres juste des souvenirs lointains.  
Mais il y avait Jun et c'était plus fort que tout. Jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de le perdre pour une aventure, si belle soit elle. Que valait une sauterie en comparaison de la vie qu'il menait à ses côtés, faite d'amour et de confiance mutuelle ?  
Bah...ce n'était plus un gamin, il remettrait son stagiaire à sa place et lui vanterait les bienfaits de la vie de couple.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Jun était déjà couché et lisait au lit.  
Il se déshabilla et grimpa à ses côtés.

« Tadaima.  
-Okaeri. C'était bien ?  
-Une séance de roulette chez le dentiste aurait été moins douloureuse. Mais c'est fini, Dieu merci ! Ohno m'a confié un stagiaire aussi...avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me décharger un peu sur lui et rentrer plus tôt à la maison.  
-J'ai confirmé le rendez-vous à l'agence. » 

Jun posa son livre et éteignit la lumière pour ne laisser qu'une veilleuse.

« Tu dormais hier quand je suis venu me coucher...  
-J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi dans le canapé.  
-Absolument pas. Je voulais finir la conversation qu'on avait entamé.  
-Vraiment ? »dit Sho en s'allongeant contre lui.  
« Hum...mais tu m'as lâché, tu dormais comme un bienheureux, j'ai pas osé te réveiller.  
-Je suis très réveillé maintenant.  
-Je sens ça. »rit Jun en sentant une bosse dure contre sa cuisse. 

Sho ôta son bas de pyjama et Jun fit de même, envoyant au sol ses vêtements avant de se coller à lui.  
Jun frotta son membre durcit contre celui de son compagnon, le faisant grogner de plaisir avant de l'enjamber et de prendre du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.  
Il en enduisit les doigts de Sho avant de se mettre sur le dos et d'ouvrir les cuisses pour le laisser le préparer.  
Sho glissa son doigt entre les fesses de son amant avant d'en introduire un délicatement tout en le masturbant pour l'exciter un peu plus. 

« Tu peux continuer. »lui souffla Jun en remuant le bassin.

Sho le pénétra de deux doigts supplémentaires et Jun étouffa un grognement. Puis il se pencha sur lui tout en continuant à le fouiller et l'embrassa profondément. Il sentit Jun se tordre sous lui et résister à son baiser.  
Sho descendit dans son cou pour le laisser reprendre son souffle et retira ses doigts, les remplaçant immédiatement par son membre. Jun poussa un cri de douleur en lui lançant un regard de colère.

« Excuse-moi. »souffla Sho en stoppant ses mouvements et reprenant sa bouche tendrement.  
« Tu m'as fait mal. Tu te sens d'humeur brutale ce soir ? »

Oui avait-il envie de lui dire. Oui, j'aimerais que parfois, tu aimes que je te prenne violemment, avec passion, que tu aimes que je plante mes dents dans ta chair et que je te marque parce que tu es à moi.  
Mais il ne dit rien, parce que c'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait lui avouer.  
A la place il baissa le regard et vit que le sexe de Jun s'était sévèrement amolli. Il le caressa doucement et posa des baisers légers sur son visage, l'incitant à fermer les yeux. Puis il mis sa main en conque autour de sa verge et tenta de le ranimer. En vain.

« T'as plus envie ? »lui souffla-t-il.  
« C'est pas grave, vas-y. Continue, toi. »

Sho se retira de lui et s'allongea sur le dos. 

« Désolé. » murmura Jun en se collant à lui. « Je dois être fatigué.  
-Dors. C'est pas grave... »

Jun embrassa sa joue et se mit de son côté du lit son souffle paisible envahissant bientôt la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Sho se posta sur le quai de la gare pour regarder alentour s'il voyait Nino.   
Il avait quitté sa maison en milieu de matinée et avait trouvé un mot de Jun étiqueté au frigo lui souhaitant un bon festival. Il avait froissé le papier et l'avait jeté dans la poubelle sans plus y prêter d'attention...  
Sho n'avait pas essayé de faire l'amour avec lui depuis qu'il s'était fait éconduire. Il avait bien trop peur que ça recommence et qu'ils doivent tous deux sérieusement se remettre en question. Ils n'avaient jamais été des bêtes de luxure, mais un couple pouvait-il réellement fonctionner sans sexe ?   
A vrai dire, en étant honnête avec lui-même, il n'en avait même plus envie...voir son compagnon perdre tout désir alors qu'il était en lui l'avait douché sévèrement au point de le faire douter de lui-même et de leur couple.  
Le pire à ses yeux était que Jun n'avait même pas évoqué l'incident, et n'en avait pas paru contrarié le moins du monde, comme si cela faisait partie des menus incidents de la vie qui ne valaient pas la peine de s'inquiéter.  
Ces quelques jours de séparation lui ferait sans doute un bien fou...le soleil, le Mont Fuji, des concerts live jour et nuit, c'était presque la recette parfaite du bonheur.   
La compagnie de son nouveau stagiaire était la cerise sur le gâteau...  
Le journaliste se rendait tous les ans en solitaire au Fuji Rock Festival. Le faire avec quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'apprécier autant que lui la musique rock, serait une expérience inédite mais qui semblait alléchante.

« Sempai !  
-Salut Nino ! »

Le jeune homme avait un sac à dos presque aussi gros que lui et Sho sourit en se disant que lui aussi devait avoir l'air comique d'une tortue portant sa carapace.

« T'as l'air plutôt bien équipé.  
-Faut ce qu'il faut. Vous aussi !  
-Tutoies-moi, s'il te plaît...on va passer au moins 4 jours ensemble, dormir dans le même hôtel, je supporterais difficilement les formules de politesse.  
-Ok, je vais essayer. Je peux garder le sempai ?  
-Tu y tiens ?  
-Oui, plutôt...  
-Ok, on coupe la poire en deux, sempai et tutoiement ?  
-Pas de problème. On a combien de temps de voyage ?   
-Hum...avec le shinkansen 1h15 et après on prend un bus qui met environ 40 mn. »

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le train et Sho sortit son e-book pour présenter à Nino leur planning des jours à venir.

« Ca va être serré..on doit choisir les concerts auxquels on veut assister en fonction de l'orientation qu'on veut donner à notre article. On ne peut clairement pas tous les faire, ils sont trop éloignés les uns des autres géographiquement...et on a pas d'autre choix que de marcher entre les scènes. Ca fait partie du programme : la préservation de la nature au pied du Mont Fuji, la balade en pleine nature est obligatoire !  
T'as des bonnes chaussures ?  
-J'ai des Doc Marten's. » répondit Nino en montrant ses pieds chaussés d'une paire des célèbres chaussures montantes de cuir qui semblaient avoir bien vécu.  
« Parfait. J'ai les même dans mon sac...Bref, on a plusieurs impératifs qui ne seront pas des corvées je peux te le garantir. Des conférences de presse tout d'abord, c'est le B.A.BA. Mais cette année on a du beau monde, Radiohead, Liam Gallagher, Gossip entre autre...  
-J'ai hâte de voir ça... »

Il avait les yeux qui brillaient d'excitation et Sho lui sourit en se disant que les siens devaient briller tout autant. 

« En général, on assiste au concert et on les interviewe après. C'est pas toujours simple. Gallagher par exemple a un caractère de chien et il adore balancer de la flotte aux journalistes qui le contrarient ou lui parlent de son frère, quant à Radiohead, ils n'acceptent de parler que de leur engagement en matière d'écologie, pas de leur musique.  
-Pas de souci, je prends note. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui poserait les questions, je ne suis qu'un stagiaire. »

Sho se mit à rire en voyant son air humble.

« On va surtout s'amuser, fais moi confiance... »

Quand ils atteignirent la gare d'Echigo Yuzawa il y avait déjà de nombreux festivaliers qui tentaient de trouver un coin d'ombre pour échapper à la chaleur écrasante. L'air était pesant en cette fin du mois de juillet et Sho avait hâte d'arriver sur les lieux pour enfin profiter de l'abri des arbres.  
Après près d'une heure de bus, ils descendirent enfin du car et sourirent en entendant la musique qui résonnait dans l'air. Les techniciens devaient être en train de faire les balances sur les différentes scènes. Les concerts ne commençaient que le lendemain mais tous s'agitaient afin d'être parés pour l'arrivée des milliers de festivaliers et des centaines de musiciens.

« Tiens » lança Sho en tendant une grosse enveloppe à Nino « C'est tes pass celui pour les back stages, les douches, pour le camping et le catering, ta carte de presse, tes tickets de restauration et très importants, ceux pour les boissons.  
-Merci...ça fait rêver !  
-Tant que ça ?  
-Plus encore...je peux aller partout avec ça ?  
-Ouais quasiment. Mais on est là pour bosser, n'oublie pas.   
-Pas de risque. Et ça c'est quoi ? » Nino sortit un tube de l'enveloppe.  
« Une crème pour repousser les insectes volants, c'est gavé de bêtes en tout genre ici...les joies de la nature. Viens on va s'installer. »

Sho le guida jusqu'au logement qui était réservé à la presse. Un grand chalet de bois qui bruissait déjà de nombreuses langues étrangères. Sho salua ses collègues d'autres parutions et présenta Nino qui semblait ne pas savoir où donner de la tête.

« Ici sont logés les journalistes et les officiels. La plupart des musiciens ne viennent que pour la journée pour les plus célèbres, ceux qui sont des découvertes dorment au camping...les aléas de la célébrité. »

A l'accueil une hôtesse souriante leur tendit la clef de leur chambre et ils montèrent leurs sacs, soufflant enfin en sentant le poids s’ôter de leurs épaules.

« Désolé pour la chambre commune...Ohno est un vrai radin. Et les places manquent...  
-C'est mieux que le camping non ?  
-Oui, c'est sûr...tout est mieux que le camping...Quoi que ça a son charme aussi même si c'est plus roots. T'as faim ?  
-Un peu...  
-Alors on va au catering et on établira notre plan de travail là-bas. »

Ils s'installèrent au milieu des techniciens et des premiers musiciens déjà sur place, se réjouissant de l'ambiance si particulière qui régnait déjà sur le site. Une ambiance festive et excitante, qui semblait unir tous les acteurs de ce festival unique au Japon.

« Qui fait l'ouverture ? » demanda Nino en avalant une bouchée de riz.  
« Gossip, tu aimes ?  
-Ouais, j'aime l'énergie de Beth Dito. Elle est impressionnante sur scène.  
-Ca tombe bien que tu aimes, on a une interview après, et puis on ira se promener pour voir quelques groupes nouveaux, on peut dénicher une perle...  
-Et ce soir ?  
-Ce soir, on profite du calme avant la tempête. Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr, sempai.  
-Tu viens de quelle fac ?  
-Keio.  
-C'est vrai? Moi aussi !  
-Section journalisme ?  
-Oui, toi aussi ?  
-Oui, tu es sorti en quelle année ?  
-2005 et toi ?  
-2008.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant 4 ans ?  
-J'ai voyagé. J'ai bossé, fait plein de choses différentes et puis j'ai fini par décider d'utiliser mon diplôme.  
-Ca paraît plutôt sensé.  
-Et toi tu as toujours travaillé dans le même magazine ?  
-Ouais, je suis un homme d'habitude et puis c'est ce que j'aime. Je ne me vois pas faire autre chose. Etre payé pour être ici en ce moment, tu crois qu'il existe un meilleur job sur Terre ?  
-Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?  
-Vas-y.  
-Tu vis avec quelqu'un ?  
-Oui, depuis 7 ans.  
-C'est un homme ?  
-Oui. Jun.  
-Ca ne le dérange pas que tu partes en festival, que tu fasses tous ces concerts ?  
-Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ? Non, c'est mon travail. Et puis je ne m'imagine pas à la maison du matin au soir, on se marcherait sur les pieds.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
-Il a un cabinet d'architecte.  
-C'est quel genre d'homme ?  
-Ca t’intéresse vraiment ou tu cherches juste à faire la conversation ?  
-C'est juste de la curiosité. Je me demandais quel genre d'homme tu pouvais aimer.  
-C'est un homme fiable.  
-Fiable ?  
-Oui, fiable, on peut lui faire confiance, il a la tête sur les épaules.  
-On dirait que tu parles d'une machine à laver. Fiable...  
-Te moques pas, on verra quand tu vivras avec quelqu'un depuis aussi longtemps que nous...  
-J'espère bien que c'est pas le mot 'fiable' qui me viendra. J'espère que même après 20 ans de vie commune il me fera toujours grimper aux rideaux... »

Sho se mit à rire. Il avait dit ça sans se départir de son regard perçant même si ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. 

« Je te le souhaite sincèrement...  
-C'est tout vu. Si c'est pas le cas, je le quitterai.  
-C'est pas toujours aussi simple, et la vie de couple se résume pas à une histoire de sexe.  
-C'est vital pour moi.  
-T'as quelqu'un ?  
-Oui j'ai un copain.   
-Vous vivez ensemble ?  
-Non, je vis seul.  
-Alors partage avec lui les soucis de la vie quotidienne et tu verras s'il te fait encore grimper aux rideaux... »

Nino rit jaune et baissa les yeux d'un air énigmatique. Ils rentrèrent à l’hôtel en parlant de tout et de rien mais Sho ne pouvait pas s’ôter de l'esprit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort. Depuis quand lui et Jun ne grimpaient plus aux rideaux ensemble ? Depuis quand même le sexe était devenu routinier ? Chacun avait son rôle et sa place...

« Sempai.  
-Hum ?  
-J'ai vu à l'accueil qu'il y avait des sources chaudes, ça ne te dis pas d'y aller avant que la foule ne les envahisse ?  
-Ca fait une éternité que j'y ai pas été...pourquoi pas... »

Ils montèrent prendre des serviettes dans leur chambre et dans le jour finissant dévalèrent la pente qui menait aux sources naturelles.   
Il faisait doux et les oiseaux de nuit commençaient à chanter lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la source en contrebas du Mont Fuji.  
Sans attendre Nino se déshabilla entièrement et entra dans l'eau, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler une serviette. Sho hésita un instant en réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ils étaient en pleine nature, seuls et nus...le visage de Jun lui apparut.

« Sempai, elle est bonne !  
-J'en doute pas une seconde.  
-Lance-toi, je vais pas te violer... » Nino se mit à rire en s'aspergeant joyeusement. 

Sho se traita d'idiot mentalement et se déshabilla à son tour. Il n'était plus un adolescent incapable de maîtriser sa libido depuis bien longtemps, celle-ci était même sérieusement en berne dernièrement...  
Il entra dans l'eau et mit tout de même entre lui et Nino le plus de distance possible.  
Il était un peu trop beau pour prendre le risque de s'approcher de lui...il avait eu tout le loisir de s'en rendre compte et il maudit son cerveau qui lui repassait en boucle l'image du jeune homme en train de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Et ce qui n'avait pas pu lui échapper, le bijou brillant qui était attaché à une partie intime de son anatomie.

« Vas-y.  
-Quoi ? »demanda Sho en sortant de ses pensées.  
« Demande moi, t'en meurs d'envie » dit Nino en balayant ses cheveux mouillés à l'arrière de sa tête.  
« De quoi tu parles ?  
-De mon piercing, tu l'as vu. Je suis sûr que tu as envie de me poser des questions. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. »

Sho l'observa un instant, méditant sur sa dernière phrase plus que suggestive.

« Ca fait mal ? »

Il se sentit bien idiot de rentrer dans son jeu. 

« Quand je bande ?  
-Hum...d'une façon générale.  
-Non, au début c'est sensible et on ne peut pas avoir de rapport pendant près d'un mois mais ça vaut le coup...  
-Mais quand tu..enfin...ton mec...  
-Je le prends pas si c'est ça ta question. Je préfère que ce soit lui qui me prenne. Mais quand bien même ce serait le cas, certains aiment ça. T'en as un aussi.  
-Au nombril. Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est pas sexuel.  
-Bien sûr que si. C'est pas anodin de se faire percer la peau...On y trouve un certain plaisir.  
-Dans la douleur ?  
-Dans la douleur.  
-C'est pas mon cas.  
-Tant mieux.  
-Pourquoi ? »

Sho se sentait glisser de plus en plus sur la pente dangereuse sur laquelle Nino l’entraînait indubitablement. Et il en redemandait.

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas être deux à aimer se faire malmener.  
-J...Jun n'aime pas non plus se faire malmener. »

Nino lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui presque à le coller.

« On était fait pour se rencontrer alors. »souffla-t-il tout bas en répétant la phrase qu'il lui avait prononcée la première fois qu'ils s’étaient parlé.  
Sho fixa sa bouche tentante tout près de lui, sentant déjà son souffle sur sa peau et dans un grand effort de volonté, sortit de l'eau.  
Nino le regarda se sécher et renfiler ses vêtements sans bouger, son petit sourire en coin trahissant sa joie à l'idée d'avoir déstabilisé Sho.  
Quand il regagna leur chambre, celui-ci était déjà couché et avait éteint la lumière.  
Il se coucha sur son futon en chien de fusil et admira le profil de son compagnon de chambre.

Sho fut plus évasif avec lui le lendemain, se servant de pirouettes verbales pour éviter d'aborder tout sujet personnel avec Nino.   
Il se sentait gêné et tendu, réalisant un peu trop combien son stagiaire était désirable. Et Nino en jouait d'autant plus, le frôlant à dessein ou utilisant des phrases à double sens qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Il se demandait si entendre la voix de Jun lui aurait été secourable en ce moment. La question était purement rhétorique puisqu'aucun portable ne captait dans cette nature paisible, mais il craignait tout de même d'avoir envie d'y répondre par la négative.  
Ils assistèrent au concert de Gossip et Sho sentit enfin toutes ses pensées parasites s'évanouir. Rien ne valait un groupe rock en live...  
Il se laissa totalement emporter par la magie du moment et l'ambiance électrique créée par la chanteuse. Quand à la fin du concert, ils se rendirent dans la salle de conférence pour les interviewer, de nombreux journalistes étaient déjà présents.  
Chacun avait le loisir de leur poser les questions qu'ils souhaitaient mais Sho étouffa une grimace en voyant les regards fatigués des trois rockeurs américains. Rien d'étonnant à cela...la fatigue du voyage, l'énergie fournie pendant le concert, ils devaient juste avoir envie qu'on leur lâche les basques.  
Les questions habituelles fusèrent dans un balai bien ordonné. Leur prochain album, une éventuelle tournée au Japon, leur nourriture préférée, rien de bien exaltant ni qui n'éveille dans leurs yeux la moindre lueur d’intérêt.

« Ninomiya Kazunari pour 'Beck'. »

Sho lança un regard outragé à son stagiaire qui s'était levé sans même lui demander son avis. 

« Allez-y.  
-C'est une question pour Mister Payne. J'ai vu durant le concert que vous aviez troqué votre habituelle Fender contre une Maton. C'est un hommage à vos lointaines origines australiennes ? »

Le guitariste s'était tourné vers lui dans un sourire alors que le silence s'était fait dans la salle.

« Monsieur ? » demanda le guitariste.  
« Ninomiya pour 'Beck'.   
-C'est effectivement une guitare que je me suis faite faire pour ce festival. J'aime travailler avec les luthiers et je dois dire que les Maton n'ont rien à envier aux Fender ou aux Gibsons. Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître.  
-Je suis guitariste moi-même et...je partage votre avis. »

Le musicien se mit à rire et Nino se rassit alors qu'un autre journaliste lançait une question.  
Sho le fixa un moment alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Excuse-moi sempai. J'ai voulu les réveiller.  
-Et tu t'en es tiré comme un pro.  
-J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.  
-Le groupe fait un bœuf ce soir, ils aimeraient que vous les rejoignez. »leur souffla un officiel qui portait tout un tas de pass autour du cou.  
« Nous en serons honoré. »sourit Sho en le remerciant.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle de répétition du festival où le groupe accompagné de nombreux musiciens donnait un concert improvisé.   
Nino fut invité à les rejoindre et eut le privilège de jouer sur la guitare de Bruce Payne.  
Sho s'assit dans un coin et l'admira un bon moment, soufflé par son savoir-faire. Il lui avait caché qu'il savait jouer et si bien. Nino resplendissait de bonheur et quand il sauta de scène à la fin du dernier morceau il vint planter un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de son patron.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
-C'est en l'honneur de cette soirée. Excuse-moi, je suis euphorique.  
-Ne recommence pas ça Nino. »lança-t-il d'un air qui se voulait sévère.   
« Promis. Buvons ! »

Ils vidèrent des pintes de bières en parlant avec les musiciens qui les entouraient, ne voyant pas les heures passer et la nuit tomber.  
Quand Sho tenta de se lever il se sentit tanguer dangereusement. Nino l'aida à marcher en passant son bras sous le sien mais Sho réclama une pause. Il s'adossa à l'arrière de la scène qu'ils contournaient pour regagner l’hôtel. Un groupe de trip-hop entamait une mélodie enivrante résonnant dans l'air nocturne comme une berceuse détraquée.

« Attends, attends, faut que je reprenne mon souffle. »dit il à Nino en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air frais. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Nino s'était agenouillé face à lui et était en train de déboucler sa ceinture. 

« Je profite de ton ivresse Sempai. »

Il ouvrit sa braguette et passa la main dans son boxer. 

« Ca sert à rien...je suis tellement saoul que je suis incapable d'avoir la moindre érection.  
-Je suis sûr que si. »souffla Nino en le caressant avec douceur.

Il passa sa main sous son T-shirt pour caresser son ventre musclé et pincer légèrement ses tétons lui arrachant un gémissement.  
La tête lui tournait un peu mais il se sentait comme sur un nuage et son ventre se tordit de désir en voyant Nino sortir sa langue et lécher l’extrémité de son sexe.

« Fais pas ça Nino...  
-Ne te préoccupe de rien Sempai, laisse-toi aller. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Il le vit sortir un préservatif et l'enfiler sur son sexe maintenant raidi sous l'effet de ses doigts et de sa bouche agile. Nino reprit ses baisers et bientôt le prit en bouche. Quand sa verge fut suffisamment solide pour pointer fièrement vers le haut, il passa la main entre ses cuisses et malaxa en douceur ses bourses et son périnée, le léchant et le suçotant avec application. Sho leva les bras et s'agrippa aux barres métalliques qui soutenaient la scène pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux alors que la musique battait à ses oreilles au rythme des succions de Nino. Sa langue était tout simplement magique...Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années, c'était inconvenant, indécent et terriblement jouissif. Sho ne résista pas bien longtemps, il en était incapable c'était bien trop bon...au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.  
Nino sentit le préservatif se remplir de la substance chaude par à-coup, gémissant de plaisir avec Sho.   
Celui-ci baissa les yeux et vit Nino l'engloutir tout entier dans sa bouche, son gland cognant le fond de sa gorge, avant de le libérer, tenant le préservatif usagé entre ses lèvres.  
Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, à se toiser, et Sho caressa le visage de son amant qui lui sourit de contentement. Il se rajusta, l'esprit soudain bien moins embrumé et reprit le chemin de l’hôtel, Nino sur les talons.


	3. Chapter 3

Sho sentait une langue chaude le caresser avec douceur et le sang battant dans ses tempes de plus en plus fort lui donnait une migraine que rien ne semblait pouvoir endiguer...

« Sempai... »

Il cligna des yeux douloureusement, agressé par la lumière du jour, et les ouvrit totalement en voyant Nino accroupi près de lui.   
Il lui souriait en tenait un verre dans une main et une tasse dans l'autre. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve...

« Aspirine ou café très serré ? »

Sho prit quelques secondes pour réaliser que le jour était levé et que la soûlerie de la veille se rappelait à son doux souvenir.

« L'un après l'autre ? »répondit-il faisant rire Nino en sourdine. « Merci de ne pas rire aux éclats...je suis très touché par ton attention. »

Il s'assit et prit le verre qu'il avala d'un trait. Puis Nino lui reprit et lui mit la tasse dans la main.

« Il est quelle heure ?  
-Presque midi.  
-C'est pas vrai ???  
-Cool, t'en fais pas ! Les premiers concerts ne commencent pas avant 13h. Ca te laisse une bonne heure pour émerger.  
-Ok...merci pour ça. »dit-il en levant la tasse. 

C'est à ce moment-là que son rêve lui revint en tête. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il sentait encore avec clarté la bouche de Nino sur lui tout comme ses caresses. Sho lui jeta un coup d’œil en biais et celui-ci lui sourit innocemment. L'avait-il vraiment vécu ?

« Qui on doit voir aujourd'hui ? »lui demanda le stagiaire en dépliant le fascicule du festival destiné à la presse.  
« A 18h Radiohead et puis je suppose qu'on pourra aller voir les scènes alternatives ce soir. C'est un peu de marche, mais souvent ça vaut le coup.  
-Ok. Et à 13h ?  
-Sur la scène Rookie A Go-Go il y a un concours de groupes rocks émergents, on y verra les gagnants de l'année dernière, ils sont toujours invités.  
-Je vais nous chercher à manger. On a besoin de prendre des forces.  
-Je me prépare et je te rejoins. »

Nino se leva et sortit de la chambre, le plan du site toujours dans la main.  
Sho resta songeur un instant...il en était sûr maintenant que son esprit était plus clair, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. Dieu merci ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que la fellation, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était infidèle à Jun. Et ce qui le perturbait sévèrement était son manque de culpabilité ou de regrets. Ca avait été un pur moment d'extase. La musique, cette soirée magique, cet homme magnifique...  
Mais ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire.  
Après un moment de réflexion sous la douche, il décida de ne pas en parler avec Nino. Il feindrait l'amnésie pour cause d'ébriété et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, c'était la meilleure des solutions.   
Il s'habilla et descendit à l'accueil où Nino discutait en anglais avec un homme qui semblait américain s'il en croyait l'accent qu'il entendait. L'autre le regardait d'un air intéressé et il lui prit le bras pour écrire quelque chose -Sho supposa que c'était son numéro de téléphone ou de chambre - sur sa face intérieure, sa main s'attardant à dessein dans celle de son stagiaire.

« Nino ?  
-Oh Sempai ! Tu es prêt ?  
-Comme tu le vois... »souffla Sho en lançant un regard interrogateur à l'étranger.  
« See you later ! » lança Nino sans plus de cérémonie à son interlocuteur en lui tournant le dos pour sortir de l’hôtel. Sho fit un petit salut de la tête à l'homme et suivit Nino.

« Qui c'était ?  
-Personne. »

Sho ressentit une pointe d'agacement en voyant l'air dégagé qu'il prenait. Personne et il se laissait toucher, il prenait son numéro ?  
Rien. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. C'était sa ligne de conduite.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le Rookie A Go-Go se trouve à 20 mn de marche de la scène Blanche...  
-Ouais c'est ça. Tout droit en direction du Mt Fuji. »

Ils assistèrent toute l'après-midi à un défilé plus ou moins heureux de nouveaux-venus, profitant de leurs moments de liberté pour avancer dans leurs articles, avant de reprendre le chemin de la Scène Verte. C'était celle sur laquelle Gossip avait joué la veille et elle était impressionnante. 40 000 personnes pouvaient assister au spectacle et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place ils durent se faufiler au milieu de la foule pour atteindre le côté de la scène où ils passèrent les gardes de sécurité.   
Le groupe entra sur scène à l'heure dite, dans une ponctualité toute japonaise faisant honneur au pays qui les avait invité.  
Sho n'en revenait pas.   
Pouvoir assister à ce genre de concert tous les ans était un pur rêve dont il ne voulait pas se réveiller. L'interview qui suivit fut très brève, le groupe n'autorisant que peu de questions, et celle-ci leur étant présentées à l'avance.  
Il était plus de 21h quand ils sortirent de la salle de conférence de presse et Sho s'étira longuement. La journée avait été chargée physiquement et émotionnellement.   
Et il ne cessait de s'étonner du naturel de son compagnon. Il continuait à flirter avec lui sans vergogne comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux et Sho commençait à penser qu'il était ainsi fait, que la séduction faisait partie de sa nature. A voir la façon dont l'autre l'avait regardé à l'hôtel, il allait probablement passer la nuit avec lui et faire ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui la veille... et demain il trouverait probablement un autre homme.   
Il se sentait bêtement trompé et il enrageait d'autant plus de ressentir ça. Ils ne se devaient rien à l'autre, jamais il n'aurait mis en balance sa relation à Jun pour lui alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le touchait ?  
Peut-être, admettait-il, que c'était parce qu'il crevait de désir pour lui. 

« Sempai ?  
-Hum ?  
-T'es dans la lune ?  
-Je commence à fatiguer, je crois. Je...je vais peut-être rentrer et te laisser. »  
Te laisser retrouver ton mec de la nuit.  
« C'est que..je comptais t'emmener quelque part ce soir.  
-Où ?  
-C'est une surprise ! Viens ! » lui dit-il dans un sourire en prenant la route sans plus lui demander son avis.

Sho le suivit presque malgré lui et bientôt ils furent sur un chemin de randonnée éclairé de lanternes et de lampions donnant un air fantomatique au paysage.  
Une lointaine musique résonnait accompagnée du chant des oiseaux nocturnes. Ils croisaient d'autres noctambules qui les saluaient comme s'ils se connaissaient.   
Sho et Nino leur répondaient poliment en souriant et poursuivaient leur chemin.

« C'est ici ! » lança joyeusement Nino en désignant une clairière sur laquelle une scène avait été montée. Elle était vide mais quelques festivaliers étaient déjà assis attendant qu'elle se remplisse. Beaucoup de couples, des groupes d'amis, tous allongés dans l'herbe ou sur des couvertures de façon éparse.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
-Cet endroit s'appelle « The Field of Heaven » le champ du paradis. On dit que sur cette scène se produisent des artistes célèbres qui veulent se faire plaisir...Tu as faim ?  
-Un peu.  
-Alors viens t'asseoir. »dit Nino en sortant une couverture de son sac, l'installant à la lisière des arbres, à l'écart des spectateurs. 

Sho s'assit et Nino lui tendit un bento qu'il avait sorti de son sac.

« Tu as trouvé des bentos ?  
-Ouais au catering tout à l'heure. Oh je crois que ça commence ! »

Sho vit un groupe monter sur scène et s'asseoir sur les chaises qui s'y trouvaient. Pas de sonorisation, juste les instruments et les voix des chanteurs au milieu de la nuit dans la forêt...ça semblait totalement irréel. Sho reconnut l'homme de l'hôtel qui tenait une guitare folk et il rata un battement de cœur en voyant s'installer au centre de la scène Elvis Costello.

« C'est...c'est Elvis Costello ??  
-Oui en chair et en os.  
-Tu le savais ?  
-J'ai joué avec son guitariste une fois ou deux, tu sais le gars de ce matin à l’hôtel. Il m'a dit qu'ils donnaient un unplugged cette nuit. J'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire, une légende du rock comme lui...  
-Elvis Costello, c'est mon héros. Le premier CD que j'ai acheté dans ma vie c'était le sien...  
-Tu es content ?  
-Non...c'est pas le mot 'content' qui me vient à l'esprit !  
-Moi aussi alors et je vais enfin pouvoir effacer le plan qu'il a tracé sur mon bras...j'ai l'impression d'être le mec de 'Prison Break' avec ça.  
-Merci Nino...  
-De rien Sempai. Mange. »

Sho porta un maki à ses lèvres alors que les premiers accords de guitares d' « Alison » sonnaient comme une musique divine à ses oreilles.  
Il se laissa bercer chanson après chanson, et quand il se tourna vers Nino il vit que celui-ci le fixait sans ciller. En sentant le regard de Sho, il détourna cependant les yeux et sortit son paquet de cigarette.

« T'as pas le droit de fumer des cigarettes sur le site. »lui souffla Sho.  
« C'est pas une cigarette. »dit Nino en lui faisant voir le cône d'herbe qu'il tenait dans la main.  
« Je suppose que ce n'est pas plus autorisé.  
-Juste une bouffée et je l'éteins...promis. »

Sho le regarda l'allumer et il sentit une odeur d'herbe aromatique s'en échapper.  
Il détourna les yeux mais Nino vint s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses et Sho ne sut pas comment réagir devant l'air naturel de celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nino ?  
-T'as déjà fumé ?  
-Non, c'est pas mon truc.  
-Juste ce soir, sempai.  
-Non merci...je te laisse ma part. »

Nino mit ses mains en conque autour de son joint et aspira la fumée à grande bouffée avant de se pencher sur Sho et de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Il souffla un mince filet de fumée entre ses lèvres, le lui faisant avaler. Celui-ci sentit ses poumons s'emplir presque douloureusement avant qu'une bienfaisante légèreté le saisisse tout en douceur.  
Il ne remarqua presque pas que Nino avait glissé sa langue dans sa bouche et caressait la sienne sensuellement.  
Puis le plus jeune s'arqua pour se pencher sur son cou et Sho ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la trop douce sensation et la musique d'Elvis Costello. Nino passa les mains sous son T-shirt, caressant son ventre, jouant avec son piercing délicatement du bout du pouce. Ce fut en sentant l'excitation de Nino contre la sienne qu'il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Nino, arrête. J'ai déjà quelqu'un.  
-Je ne te demande pas de le quitter Sempai...moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un.   
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »murmura Sho sans que Nino ne cesse de promener ses mains sur lui, l'excitant toujours un peu plus.  
« On profite de la parenthèse enchantée qui nous est offerte...Lundi on retrouvera nos vies, mais pour l'instant, il n'y a que nous.  
-Lundi ?  
-Lundi on fera comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.  
-Nino...  
-Baise-moi Sempai. »lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en prenant la main de Sho pour la glisser dans son pantalon qu'il avait ouvert à la hâte.

Sho hésita un instant, sa main bêtement immobile dans le jean de Nino. Celui-ci bougea les hanches en reprenant ses baisers caressant les doigts de Sho de la douceur de son membre. Sho serra enfin sa main autour du sexe ferme et Nino gémit sourdement à son oreille avant de reprendre sa bouche avec passion. Il le masturba avec langueur, au rythme infiniment lent de la musique, totalement inconscient du monde qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Sempai je vais... »

Sho ôta sa main et sourit malgré lui en entendant le glapissement de frustration de Nino.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je profite de ton ivresse. »dit-il en se levant, prenant Nino par le poignet le faisant se lever.  
« On va dans les bois ?  
-On va à l’hôtel. C'est gavé de bêtes les bois.  
-Mais c'est à des heures de marche !!  
-20 mn.  
-Mais...tu vas nous faire marcher dans cet état ? »geignit Nino en montrant sa braguette ouverte et leurs vêtements défaits.  
« Plus vite on sera arrivé, plus vite on s'en débarrassera. »

Nino ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et passa devant lui. 

Alors que Sho parvenait à ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, Nino se jeta sur lui et l’entraîna à l'intérieur, jetant ses vêtements au sol.   
Sho fit de même et l'autre le plaqua au mur pour lui enfiler un préservatif qu'il lubrifia avec hâte.  
« Prends-moi. J'ai tellement envie de toi... »

Sho le colla au mur et Nino passa une jambe sur sa hanche pour le laisser accéder à son intimité. Il glissa un doigt en lui, le faisant grogner de plaisir, puis un deuxième et un troisième, son sexe se raidissant un peu plus à chaque intrusion de Sho.  
Quand il retira ses doigts, Nino remonta un peu plus haut sa cuisse, l'attirant à lui. Sho saisit la base de son membre, le guida en lui et le pénétra dans un râle commun de plaisir.  
Nino s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces comme un désespéré et Sho saisit ses fesses pour le faire décoller du sol, se servant du mur comme appui.   
C'était une union passionnée, violente et Sho avait l'impression de le désirer depuis une éternité. Leurs corps s'accordaient parfaitement bougeant à l'unisson, et en sentant l'orgasme arriver, Sho reprit sa bouche sans douceur, le faisant crier de plaisir. Il accéléra encore ses coups de reins, cognant le dos de son amant contre le mur derrière lui, grisé de lire l'extase dans ses yeux.  
Sho baissa les yeux sur le membre turgescent de Nino qui libérait par à-coup sa semence sans que l'un ou l'autre l'ai seulement effleuré. Sa propre jouissance jaillit puissamment emplissant sa gangue de plastique.   
Il stoppa lentement ses mouvements reprenant sa respiration à grand peine, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. Il posa son front sur celui de Nino qui le regardait radieusement en souriant. Il le serra plus fort réduisant à néant l'espace entre eux, alors que Nino parcourait son visage de baisers. 

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Nino rit et reprit sa bouche pour le faire taire faisant disparaître toutes ses interrogations stériles. Sho se retira de lui et le reposa au sol avant d'enlever son préservatif. Il alla le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain et quand il revint dans la chambre, Nino était allongé sur le ventre sur son futon qu'il avait collé à celui de Sho.

« Fatigué ? »lui souffla Sho.  
« Je crois que je suis au-delà de la fatigue, j'ai l'impression de flotter...et puis on est samedi soir, enfin dimanche matin, on repart demain. Si on veut en profiter un peu... »

Sho s'allongea sur son matelas et se mit de côté pour le regarder. Il était vraiment beau, un peu trop mince mais tellement harmonieusement que ça le magnifiait davantage. Il était surtout sexy au possible...était-ce dû à son regard, à sa façon de bouger, la liberté de pensée et d'agir qui semblait la sienne ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire, mais en cet instant déjà il sentait le désir lui revenir.  
Il caressa du plat de la main son dos et ses fesses, sentant l'épiderme de Nino se dresser sous ses doigts. Celui-ci tendit la main pour attraper son sac et en sortit une longue guirlande de préservatifs qu'il posa entre eux.

« Tu avais tout prévu ? »lui souffla Sho sans savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou se fâcher.  
« Je ne sors jamais sans préservatifs.  
-Tu fais souvent ce genre de choses ?  
-Quel genre de chose ?  
-Tromper ton mec.  
-Pas vraiment...de temps en temps...j'en sais rien, on s'en fout...et toi ?  
-Jamais. Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que Jun depuis qu'on est ensemble.  
-Je suis très honoré d'être le premier alors... » Nino se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
« C'est pas comme si...enfin, comme s'il allait y en avoir d'autres ou comme si on était amants. » tenta d'expliquer Sho.  
« Nan, t'as raison, on a baisé mais on est pas amants...  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne recommencera pas. Une fois rentré à Tokyo, ça restera un joli souvenir mais chacun reprendra sa place.  
-Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Je le sais. On s'amuse c'est tout.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'alarma Sho alors que Nino le poussait à s'allonger sur le dos.  
« Je te suce...j'ai souvenir que tu aimes ça... »

Sho rougit tout en se traitant d'idiot. Ils venaient de le prendre contre un mur, qu'avait-il encore à lui cacher ? Mais ce langage cru, si excitant dans sa bouche, le retournait littéralement, suffisant presque à le rendre dur.  
Il regarda Nino se pencher sur lui et le faire monter encore une fois au 7ème ciel de sa langue habile. Mais il ne le laissa pas aller au bout et se redressa pour le mettre a quatre patte et le prendre encore une fois.  
Il jouit en quelques minutes et Nino le suivit bientôt se répandant dans la main de son amant.  
Quand il se rallongea sur son futon, Nino rampa jusqu'à lui et posa sa bouche dans son cou avant de s'endormir d'épuisement à demi couché sur lui.

Il ne sortirent pas de leur chambre ce dimanche. Sho descendit chercher à manger pour la journée. Au milieu de la nuit, quand leur frénésie de sexe fut momentanément calmée, ils mangèrent au lit, Nino bien calé entre les jambes de Sho.

« Où t'as appris à jouer comme ça ? » l'interrogea Sho.  
« Mon père était un jazzman. J'ai appris à tenir une guitare avant de savoir lire.   
-Et ta mère ?  
-C'est une chanteuse mais elle vit aux USA maintenant. C'est pour ça que j'y ai passé autant de temps ces dernières années, je vivais chez elle.  
-Ton père vit au Japon ?  
-Il est mort il y a quelques temps.  
-Désolé.  
-Tu n'y es pour rien !  
-Non, je...je ne voulais pas ramener des mauvais souvenirs à la surface.  
-T'inquiète pas. En ce moment, rien ne peut vraiment m'attrister. Tiens. » sourit Nino en lui mettant une bouchée de pain dans la bouche.  
« C'est bon, merci...  
-Le train est à quelle heure demain ?  
-Midi, mais le bus passe à 10h.  
-Il est 2h du matin...  
-On devrait peut-être dormir. Tu dois avoir mal partout.  
-Si tu parles de mon cul, ouais. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus m'asseoir sans penser à toi dans les prochaines semaines. Mon mec va devoir se contenter de ma bouche pendant quelques jours... »

Sho sentit une pointe de jalousie le saisir à l'évocation du petit-ami officiel de Nino. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait l'amour aussi passionnément à lui ? Comment aimait-il qu'il le touche ? Est-ce qu'il prononçait les même mots pour l'exciter ?

« Sempai ?  
-Hum ?  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?  
-Parce que je t'ai dragué.  
-Si j'en avais pas eu envie tu n'aurais pas pu m'y contraindre Nino. Enfin peut-être que la première fois quand j'étais saoul...mais les fois qui ont suivies j'étais pleinement conscient de ce que je faisais.  
-Alors embrasse-moi s'il te plaît. »

Et à nouveau Sho oublia tout. Ses préventions, sa jalousie, ses craintes quant au fait de faire face à Jun le lendemain, le fait qu'ils avaient épuisé quasiment tout le stock de préservatif de Nino.   
Le voyage du retour fut silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.   
Quand ils s'assirent dans le Shinkansen, Nino sortit son plan de travail de son sac.

« Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être mettre l'accent sur le côté scènes alternatives du festival. Les têtes d'affiche, tout le monde les connaît...bien entendu, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne parlera pas d'eux, mais...  
-Tu veux dire qu'on fait une page par groupe phare mais qu'on axe l'essentiel du dossier sur les innovations du festival ? »s'enthousiasma Sho en sortant son PC.  
« Exactement. »

Ils travaillèrent durant le reste du trajet, s'extasiant sur les souvenirs des concerts qu'ils avaient pu vivre sans évoquer une seule fois ce qui s'était passé entre les 4 murs de leur chambre d’hôtel.   
Tous deux ne parlèrent que de travail et se séparèrent sur le quai de la gare en arrivant comme ils s'étaient salués à l'aller, en bon collaborateurs.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Sho passa le seuil de sa maison, tout était calme mais la fenêtre ouverte du patio indiquait que l'occupant principal s'y trouvait.  
Il posa son sac sur un fauteuil et après avoir ôté sa casquette, il partit à la recherche de Jun. Il le trouva dans son bureau, accoudé à sa table d'architecte, ses lunettes sur le nez et un crayon entre les lèvres.

« Tadaima.  
-Oh !! Okaeri ! Tu aurais dû m’appeler je serais venu te chercher à la gare !  
-J'ai pris le métro, je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Et puis je ne savais pas si tu étais à la maison. »

Jun se leva et alla à lui, souriant et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'était bien ?  
-Hum, ouais c'était bien. Epuisant, mais fabuleux. »

Pour ça il n'avait pas besoin de lui mentir. Il était sincèrement lessivé. A vrai dire, Sho n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait à Jun...Tout était arrivé bien trop vite.  
Il ne se sentait pas coupable, sans savoir exactement pour quelle raison, mais il savait intimement qu'il n'aurait pas su résister à Nino. Sho avait vécu cette aventure comme une histoire personnelle, et Jun n'avait rien à voir avec celle-ci. Il la garderait précieusement pour lui, secrètement, et la vie reprendrait son cours.  
Il se dégagea maladroitement des bras de son compagnon.

« Je vais aller prendre un bain...et défaire mon sac.  
-Ok, je finis ça et j'arrive.  
-A tout de suite...  
-Au fait, Sho !  
-Hum ?  
-J'ai invité Chiro et Taku ce soir à manger. »

Sho le regarda une seconde, interdit, peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mais au visage sérieux de Jun, il ne subsistait pas vraiment de doute.

« Jun, je suis lessivé...j'ai juste envie de paix et de tranquillité ce soir.  
-Mais on les a pas vu depuis une éternité et c'était leur seule date de libre. Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas. »

Sho sortit du bureau car déjà Jun s'était retourné sur sa table et avait repris son travail.  
Il se glissa dans un bain bien chaud et fit le vide dans son esprit. La parenthèse enchantée semblait belle et bien terminée...  
A 20h, Chiro et Taku passèrent leur seuil une bouteille et une pâtisserie à la main, souriants comme à leur habitude.   
C'était le couple d'amis qui les avait présenté l'un à l'autre alors que Sho était en dernière année fac et venait d'entrer à 'Beck' comme stagiaire. Il était ami avec Taku qui lui même sortait avec Chiro, qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui présenter un ami qui était en école d’architecture avec elle.   
Jun et Sho n'avaient que peu d'amis commun, en réalité uniquement ces deux-là, et si au fil des années leurs repas bimensuels s'étaient espacés de manière significatives, ils étaient en contact permanent.  
Sho fut heureux de les voir malgré la fatigue qui ne le lâchait pas. Et il devait admettre que de ne pas avoir à passer cette soirée de retour en tête-à-tête avec Jun lui laissait un moment de répit.  
Ils rirent comme des fous, tous les quatre autour d'un bon repas préparé par Jun et de quelques bouteilles de vin, parlant du bon vieux temps où ils venaient tous de se rencontrer.   
Le couple en profita pour leur annoncer l'arrivée prochaine d'un bébé et Jun sourit en disant qu'eux aussi espéraient avoir bientôt cette chance.  
Sho leur raconta son boulot au journal, les derniers concerts auxquels il avait assisté, rendant Taku fou de jalousie.

« Raconte, fais moi saliver...  
-Le site est magnifique, c'est presque surréaliste de voir des groupes de rock au pied du Mont Fuji ! Gossip, Radiohead, les Stone Roses, Elvis Costello...  
-T'as vu Elvis costello ???  
-Ouais en plein cœur de la forêt, la nuit en unplugged.  
-Ouahhhh la chance !!  
-C'est qui Elvis Costello ? » demanda Jun à Taku.  
« C'est une légende du rock, Sho t'en as jamais parlé ? C'est son Dieu vivant !  
-Ca l’intéresse pas, je ne vais pas le saouler avec ça. Il ne me contraint pas à visiter des hauts lieux architecturaux, je ne le contraint pas à écouter de la musique qu'il n'aime pas.  
-Ca doit être ça le secret du bonheur ! » souffla Chiro en tirant la langue à Taku.  
« Certainement oui... »sourit Sho en regardant son couple d'ami qui malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés ne faisaient rien l'un sans l'autre.  
C'était amusant pour Sho de repenser au Jun de cette époque en le revoyant à travers les yeux de ses amis, un peu maladroit encore, peu sûr de sa sexualité et paniqué à l'idée de devoir annoncer à ses parents qu'il sortait avec un homme. S'il n'avait pas été si amoureux de Sho peut-être n'aurait-il jamais osé franchir le pas...

Quand Jun sortit de la salle de bain, Sho était déjà couché, prêt à s'endormir. Mais celui-ci grimpa sur le lit et enjamba Sho. Il tenait un petit sachet argenté dans la main.

« Regarde ce qui a glissé de la poche de ton jean quand j'ai voulu le mettre à la machine.   
-On t'en fourre de force dans les poches dans les festivals, tu sais bien. »

Le mensonge était sorti si naturellement que pour la première fois, il éprouva une pointe d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il découvre tout, au mal que ça lui ferait. Mais en voyant le regard excité de Jun, il lui sourit tendrement.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on en a pas utilisé ? »souffla Jun en se penchant sur lui.  
« La plupart des couples crèvent d'impatience de pouvoir enfin ne plus en utiliser et toi c'est l'inverse ?  
-Je me disais après cette douce balade en amnésie ce soir, tous les souvenirs de l'époque où on s'est rencontré, ce petit bout de plastique doit être un signe du destin...Tiens ! »

Il le tendit à Sho et il se redressa pour se déshabiller, puis il s'allongea sur le dos. Sho se demanda un instant ce qu'il attendait de lui...qu'il se déshabille aussi, comme d'habitude, qu'il le prépare, qu'il le prenne ? Pourquoi avait-il seulement besoin d'y réfléchir ? Pourquoi ce n'était plus naturel ?  
Il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit le préservatif et alors que Jun écartait les cuisses, il le déroula sur son sexe semi-dressé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »lui demanda-t-il sans comprendre pourquoi il ne le mettait pas, ni pour quelle raison il ne se déshabillait pas.  
« Chut...détend-toi ! »

Jun se cala sur son oreiller, s'installa confortablement et regarda Sho se pencher sur lui pour embrasser son bas-ventre, caressant du pouce la pointe de son membre, le faisant gémir de plaisir.   
Puis il vint s'allonger entre ses cuisses, le prenant enfin entre ses lèvres alors qu'il introduisait un doigt lubrifié en lui.  
Il tâta du bout de l'index sa prostate qui gonfla à chacune de ses succions, devenant de plus en plus grosse au fur et à mesure de son excitation.  
Le préservatif avait un drôle de goût de fraise, celui la même que Nino avait sur le bout de la langue après qu'il lui ait fait une fellation. Il éloigna immédiatement l'image du jeune homme et leva les yeux sur Jun. Son beau Jun, si beau quand sur ses traits s'affichait le plaisir qu'il ressentait.  
Encore quelques pressions sur ses points sensibles et il se libéra dans le préservatif, se mordant la lèvre pour n'émettre aucun son.  
Puis Jun se leva, alla jeter sa protection et revint se coucher près de Sho.

« Tu veux... ? »souffla Jun en désignant le bas-ventre de Sho bien caché sous le drap.  
« Non, ne t'en fais pas, je suis tellement fatigué...  
-Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Jun. »

+~+~+~+

« Tadaima !!  
-Oh salut Sho-kun alors ce festival ?  
-Génial, comme toujours. »

Sho s'installa a son bureau après avoir salué ses collègues à la ronde et sortit son PC de son sac. 

« Oh Sempai ! »

Nino était à quelques bureaux en train de discuter avec une des journalistes et vint tout de suite vers lui. Il était souriant et avait son habituel regard franc, comme s'il n'avait rien à cacher à personne. Juste quelques cernes et des cheveux en bataille indiquant qu'il avait dû avoir une nuit courte.

« Salut Nino.  
-Pas trop fatigué ? Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?  
-Hum.. »il opina évasivement, mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui parler de sa vie privée.  
« Jun devait être content de te voir.  
-Je...à vrai dire nous avions des amis hier soir à la maison. »

Nino se mit à rire en prenant place à ses côtés.

« Tu devais avoir envie de voir du monde...après 4 jours de festival...  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Enfin, c'était des vieux amis, pas un repas d'affaire, je pouvais difficilement me plaindre. Et toi ?  
-Mm. Une soirée en amoureux, c'était sympa.  
-Oh... »

Sho jeta un œil à l'écran de son PC, imaginant ce qu'avait pu être la nuit de son stagiaire. Avant de se dire que lui aussi avait fait l'amour à Jun.

« Je pensais à notre article...  
-Oui, moi aussi, d'ailleurs j'ai pris quelques idées en note. On doit le rendre quand ?  
-La fin de la semaine prochaine, ça fera la couv' du mois prochain. »

Nino lui passa une clef USB sur laquelle il avait mis les photos qu'il avait faite sur place, rappelant fort peu à propos à Sho certaines de leurs aventures. Il lui faudrait du temps. Du temps pour que ses relations avec Nino redeviennent à nouveau sereines, sans arrière pensées aucune. Pourtant Nino ne semblait pas ressentir la même gêne. Il agissait normalement, plaisantait, parlait des concerts sans mettre particulièrement l'accent sur ceux où ils avaient échangé plus que quelques chansons.   
Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla ni n'évoqua Elvis Costello.   
Le grand public n'aurait pas vent de ce concert unique et ils n'étaient donc pas contraint d'en parler. D'un commun accord tacite, ils semblaient vouloir garder ce moment pour eux.

« Sho-kun y'a le boss qui veut te voir...  
-Ok, j'y vais. Nino je te laisse plancher là-dessus.  
-Pas de soucis. Je m'en occupe. »

Sho traversa la salle de rédaction et frappa à la porte ouverte du bureau d'Ohno qui était en plein épluchage d'épreuves.

« Hello Chef !  
-Oh, salut Sho-kun ferme derrière toi tu veux et viens t'asseoir. »

Sho lui jeta un regard étonné avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Quoi ?  
-Non, rien, j'en étais venu à penser que cette porte était purement décorative, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu close.  
-Je voulais juste savoir comment s'était passé le festival.  
-Et pour ça on ferme la porte ? Heu...très bien, parfait...un festival comme on aimerait en voir plus souvent. De la bonne musique, un cadre magnifique, le papier va te plaire je pense.  
-J'en doute pas une seconde.  
-A ce propos, on pensait axer l'essentiel du dossier sur les groupes émergents du festival et ce que les organisateurs cherchent à faire passer auprès du public, la cause écologique par exemple...  
-Hum. C'est une bonne idée. Ce sera prêt pour la fin de semaine prochaine ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, on est deux à bosser dessus, ça devrait aller.  
-Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler.  
-Du fait qu'on soit deux ?  
-De Ninomiya-kun. »

Sho passa en revue ce qui pouvait bien intéresser son patron au sujet du stagiaire nécessitant qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'entende. Il ne serait pas au courant...non impossible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
-Je pensais lui offrir un poste.  
-Un poste ?  
-Oui, de journaliste permanent.  
-Il est là depuis une quinzaine de jour !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?  
-Je...j'en sais rien. Il est brillant, il est doué en musique, il est attentif et intelligent...  
-Ohh, ça va ! Je te demande pas pourquoi tu veux l'épouser, je te parle de ses qualités de journaliste !  
-J'ai lu aucun de ses articles si c'est ta question. Pourquoi tu veux l'embaucher ?  
-En réalité, son cas me pose quelques problèmes.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Vous avez discuté durant le festival de ce qu'il faisait avant de devenir stagiaire chez Beck ?  
-Il m'a dit qu'il avait vécu chez sa mère aux USA.   
-Et ses études ?  
-Journalisme à Keio.  
-Pas seulement. Il a été diplômé major de promo en journalisme ET en musicologie à Keio. Puis il a quitté le pays et il est partit vivre à Los Angeles où il a fait, semble-t-il le rat de studio pour des grosses pointures.  
-Il vivait de sa guitare ?  
-Jettes un œil à quelques gros albums de ses dernières années, tu y verras son nom.   
-Il a fait un double cursus à Keio ?!  
-Ouais il était considéré comme un génie par ses profs.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme stagiaire dans un journal ?  
-C'est pour ça que je veux lui proposer un poste, je ne veux pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle-là. Mais quelque chose m'échappe, c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Il t'a parlé d'une raison particulière pour laquelle il voulait travailler chez nous ?  
-Non absolument pas...Il s'est présenté de lui-même ?  
-Pas vraiment. Je buvais un verre dans un club de jazz et il était tout seul sur scène avec un pianiste. J'ai attendu qu'il ait fini pour discuter avec lui, on en est venu à parler du journal et de son diplôme de journalisme. Quand il m'a dit qu'il venait d'arriver au Japon et qu'il cherchait du boulot, je lui ai demandé de passer me voir pour parler d'un poste éventuel. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne touchait plus au journalisme, mais il a accepté de venir par pure politesse. Quand il est venu au rendez-vous, c'est lui qui m'a proposé de travailler pour Beck. Même avec un salaire de stagiaire...t'imagines bien que j'ai pas refusé !  
-Je capte rien.  
-Moi non plus, mais je vais pas chercher à le faire fuir pour autant ! Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Putain mais passe la deuxième ! L'embaucher, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.  
-ok. »

Sho se leva la tête pleine de questions sans queues ni tête. Son patron l'appela alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, remarquant que Nino regardait dans sa direction.

« Autre chose, Sho-kun.  
-Oui ?  
-Il a quelqu'un ?  
-Nino ?  
-Oui, bien sûr Nino.  
-Je crois oui, je crois qu'il a quelqu'un.  
-Il vit avec lui ?  
-Non, pourquoi ?  
-Ah, alors c'est open ?  
-Non c'est pas 'open' il a un mec je te rappelle.  
-Et alors, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, non ?  
-Bien entendu. Excuse-moi je retourne à mon article.  
-A plus. »

Sho n'avait plus l'air aussi serein quand il se rassit près de Nino.

« Ca va ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Tu tires une de ces tête ! Il t'a passé un savon ?  
-Non, il voulait juste savoir comment s'était passé le festival, c'est tout. On a parlé de l'article.  
-Oh, cool. Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai fait. »

Sho jeta un œil au plan parfaitement organisé de Nino. Il entendait la voix de son patron dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il était considéré comme un génie à la fac. Pourquoi accepterait-il un poste dans un petit journal comme le leur ?

« Sempai ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je me demandais...j'ai un groupe de rock 'Serendipity' et on joue la semaine prochaine dans un bar de Shibuya. Je me demandais si tu...enfin si tu accepterais de venir nous voir.  
-A Shibuya ?  
-Ouais, Shibuya, jeudi prochain. Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.  
-Nino...  
-Oui ? »

Il en mourrait d'envie.  
Vraiment.  
Mais à quoi bon jouer avec le feu ? Peut-être plus tard, dans quelques semaines quand il n'aurait plus peur de sa réaction s'il se retrouvait seul avec lui.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
-Ah ? Ok, je comprends pas de soucis, c'est juste que je pensais que tu aimerais assister à un concert local...  
-C'est pas ça, tu sais pourquoi...  
-Moi je veux venir ! »

Nino et Sho levèrent la tête en même temps pour voir qu'Ohno était accoudé au mur près du bureau et les regardait en souriant.

« Vous voulez venir Ohno-san ?  
-Ouais bien sûr, c'est toujours important pour un journaliste de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans le milieu musical. Excuse Sho, il vient de passer 4 longs jours loin de son amoureux, il ne va pas le lâcher comme ça...  
-Oui. Oui, j'imagine. »acquiesça Nino en baissant la tête.  
« On peut se retrouver un peu avant, pour boire un verre ?  
-Si vous voulez.  
-Génial. On cale ça.  
-Pas de soucis. »

Ohno partit tout sourire, laissant les deux journalistes silencieux et mal à l'aise.  
Ce fut Sho qui reprit la parole sans le regarder.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire si tu n'as pas l'intention, enfin de...  
-De me faire sauter ?  
-C'est ça oui.  
-Sempai. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Sho tourna la tête vers lui et fut obligé de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi de ne pas y aller et je n'irai pas. Je ne lui laisserais aucun espoir. »

Sho sentit son ventre se creuser de plaisir en entendant sa proposition. Il nourrissait sa jalousie égoïste qui exigeait qu'il ne soit qu'à lui. Mais pour quoi faire ? Il n'avait rien, strictement rien à lui offrir. Même plus une aventure.

« Pourquoi je te demanderais ça ? »

En voyant le regard blessé de Nino il sentit son cœur lui faire mal. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire. La seule conduite possible à tenir.

« Pour rien, tu as raison. On finit la conférence de Gossip ?  
-Oui, on finit ça, je suis pressé de rentrer chez moi... »


	5. Chapter 5

Sho préféra ne plus évoquer la soirée où Nino devait retrouver Ohno dans ce fameux bar de Shibuya, cela le mettait face à trop de sentiments contradictoires.   
Et il était bien trop difficile pour lui de les analyser en ce moment...  
Il garda ses distances autant que faire se peut avec son trop tentant stagiaire, se limitant aux stricts échanges professionnels.   
Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire de ne pas y aller, de ne pas se laisser aller à une aventure avec leur patron mais il n'avait aucun droit de le faire. Il n'était pas son petit-ami, il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir et Sho se disait qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait dû être plus fort et refuser ce que Nino lui avait proposé lors du festival. Aujourd'hui il devait vivre avec cette envie permanente et cette jalousie torturante jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un jour il oublie que Nino et lui avaient partagé une telle intimité. Et que ça avait été si bon.  
Le jour du concert Nino demanda à Sho de partir plus tôt pour se préparer et celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, se sentant incapable de lui donner plus qu'un assentiment silencieux.

« Sempai ! Sempai ! Je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai ce concert dont je t'ai parlé...tu te souviens ?  
-Quel concert ?   
-Je donne un concert avec mon groupe ce soir à Shibuya.  
-Oh, celui-là...oui bien sûr, fait ce que tu veux, l'article est presque fini.  
-Tu crois que s'il n'est pas bouclé demain on pourra avoir un ou deux jours de délai ?  
-Si tu demandes à Ohno, je suis sûr qu'il te donnera autant de temps que tu veux.  
-Je...non, c'est rien. Je ne vais pas y aller si tu veux, je vais rester avec toi pour finir. »

Sho s'en voulu de sa si évidente mauvaise foi et de son humeur massacrante. Et l'attitude si attentive de Nino ne l'aidait absolument pas à faire la part des choses.

« Non. Excuse-moi Nino je suis de mauvaise humeur, ne vas pas te mettre en retard. File !  
-Je préfère rester.  
-Vas-y !  
-Mais...  
-S'il te plaît. N'ajoute pas à cette journée exécrable la culpabilité de t'avoir empêché de jouer. S'il te plaît.  
-Sempai, si tu voulais...  
-Tout ce que je veux c'est boucler l'article et rentrer chez moi. »

Il se replongea dans ses papiers et Nino se leva sans un mot de plus pour quitter le journal. Peu de temps après Ohno partit à son tour, non sans avoir pointé en l'air son pouce en direction de Sho.  
Le journaliste ferma à la hâte son ordinateur et rentra chez lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce qui était probablement en train de se passer entre Nino et Ohno.  
Pourtant c'était exactement de cela dont il avait besoin.   
Un coup de pied à son orgueil pour se remettre du plomb dans la tête.   
Après tout, toute chose avait un prix, les quelques jours de plaisir en compagnie de Nino ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de conséquence à assumer.   
Il prépara le repas du soir après être passé au conbini pour faire le plein d'ingrédients et quand Jun rentra il eut la surprise de voir la table mise et les casseroles fumantes.

« Oh...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Je brave tes ordres et je te fais à manger. »

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Jun lui avait interdit l'accès à la cuisine après diverses blessures ou brûlures que Sho s'était lui-même administré en concoctant de bons petits plats.

« Et tu as tous tes doigts ?  
-Arrête de te moquer. J'ai vieilli, mûri, peut-être que le génie de la cuisine m'a enfin visité.  
-C'est l'expérience qui prime en cuisine, pas les interventions divines !  
-Goûte, homme de peu de foi ! »

Jun avança précautionneusement les lèvres et goûta avec scepticisme la soupe que Sho avait préparé.

« Hum..c'est bon !  
-Ahh !  
-On mange maintenant ?  
-Oui, va t'asseoir. »

Jun se mit à l'aise et s'installa à la table basse dans un sourire. Sho le servit et lui raconta sa journée de travail chaotique, puis Jun lui parla d'un prochain séminaire à Londres sur les maisons écocitoyennes.

« C'est quand ?  
-Pas tout de suite, après Noël. Je partirais trois semaines...  
-Dis Jun.  
-Hum ?  
-Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas des vacances tous les deux ? ça fait longtemps.  
-Parce qu'on a pas le temps...  
-Il suffirait qu'on le prenne.  
-J'ai un cabinet à faire marcher, je ne peux pas partir en dehors des voyages d'affaire, tout comme toi.  
-Et si on se disait que -j'en sais rien c'est un exemple – une fois par mois, l'un de nous choisit une sortie alternativement ?  
-Quel genre de sortie ?  
-Quelque chose auquel il tient.  
-Comme un concert de rock pour toi ?  
-Comme un vernissage pour toi.  
-Je ne suis pas contre, mais pourquoi ?  
-J'y pense depuis un moment, depuis que Taku et Chiro sont venus manger à la maison l'autre soir. On ne fait jamais rien ensemble.  
-Et alors, on a toujours fonctionné comme ça, non ? On fait ce qu'on aime et on ne l'impose pas à l'autre.  
-Mais tu ne crois pas que faire des efforts pour l'autre est important dans un couple ?  
-Si c'est pour détester son conjoint pour l'avoir contraint à passer une soirée barbante, non merci. Tu veux assister à des conférences architecturales ?  
-C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais...il y a forcément quelque chose que tu aimes et qui pourrait m’intéresser, tu ne crois pas ?  
-J'y ai jamais réfléchi, peut-être. Tu as des envies de changements ? Attend qu'on ait un bébé et tu auras ta dose de changement !  
-Je veux qu'on soit un couple avant d'être une famille.  
-On est un couple ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

Sho avait envie de lui dérouler une liste de tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, mais il craignait de parler sous le coup de la colère et de dire des choses qui dépasseraient sa pensée.   
En cet instant il pensait surtout à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Nino et qui avait mis en lumière tout ce que Jun et lui ne possédaient pas ou ne possédaient plus.   
Devant son mutisme, Jun reprit la parole.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, mais si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble plus souvent, pourquoi pas...Si ça peut suffire à te faire plaisir, je veux bien.   
-...Merci.  
-De rien. »

Sho se contenta de cette petite victoire pour ce soir. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec Jun, il ferait donc tout ce qu'il fallait pour trouver son compte dans leur couple. Même si cela signifiait renoncer à bien des choses. Comme une vie sexuelle satisfaisante par exemple.   
Le lendemain du concert, Sho rendit l'article à Ohno et il en fut tellement satisfait qu'il proposa un poste à Nino. Celui-ci en fut étonné mais s'empressa d'accepter.   
Sho ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment s'en réjouir. Il était très partagé en réalité. Nino ne serait plus son stagiaire, il travaillerait seul, mais au moins il restait au journal et il aurait donc le plaisir de l'avoir sous les yeux en permanence. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'interdisait toute aventure avec lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder et avoir envie de lui tout son comptant se disait-il hypocritement.  
Mais ce qui le perturbait encore plus sévèrement était le fait que cette promotion intervenait le lendemain du concert de Nino et donc de leur rendez-vous.  
Certes, Ohno avait prévu de lui proposer mais le timing était tout de même bien peu opportun...

« Sempai, Ohno-san viens de me proposer un poste de journaliste ! C'est génial, non ? On sera collègues.  
-Hum, félicitations alors !  
-Ca a l'air de te faire sauter de joie.  
-Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir... »

Mais Sho coupa court, se leva et se rendit dans le bureau de son Chef, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ohno lui lança un regard en biais.

« Sho-kun qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Nino m'a dit qu'il acceptait un poste de journaliste.  
-Oui, je t'en avais parlé non ?  
-T'as pas peur que ça jase ?  
-A quel sujet ?  
-Hier soir tu sors avec lui et aujourd'hui tu lui offres un job, c'est pas un peu gros ?  
-Vas-y, lâche-toi, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, Sho-kun.  
-C'est ce qu'on appelle une promotion canapé. Je te croyais pas comme ça... »

Ohno lui lança un sourire amusé. Ils se connaissaient trop bien tous les deux.

« Jaloux hein ?   
-Pas du tout.  
-Avec conviction s'il te plaît... ? »lui jeta Ohno moqueur. Sho s'agaça.  
« Merde !  
-C'est comme ça qu'on parle à son Chef ? Bien ! par égard envers tes hormones en folie, je consens à t'avouer qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Il est amoureux de son mec, il ne veut pas le tromper.  
-Il...quoi ?  
-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et je ne suis pas mufle au point de refuser un poste à un mec parce qu'il m'a jeté.  
-Je...vraiment ? Je me sens con.  
-Tu l'es. Maintenant tu peux sortir de mon bureau. Et reprendre tes reluquages intempestifs.  
-Je ne le reluque pas.  
-Un peu plus et tu le bouffes tout cru...  
-Je te rappelle que je suis en couple. Avec Jun.  
-Et ça immunise contre les histoires d'Amour ?  
-Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé.  
-Je sais. Sors maintenant.  
-Ok. »

Sho savait qu'il lui disait la vérité, son patron ne savait pas mentir et il était bien trop observateur pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Ca ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne retenterait pas sa chance, mais Sho était convaincu que Nino n'avait pas accepté ses avances. Fidélité envers l'homme qu'il aimait ? Belle excuse !  
Il devait surtout s'être dit qu'avoir couché avec deux de ses collègues pourrait générer quelques tensions entre eux...

Le fait qu'ils n'aient désormais plus le même bureau à partager, redonna un peu de tranquillité d'esprit à Sho.   
Nino prenait ses marques au fur et à mesure des semaines et rapidement les employés du journal oublièrent qu'il n'avait pas toujours fait partie de la rédaction. Sho et lui réussissaient même à sortir boire ensemble, en compagnie d'autres journalistes, jamais seuls, semblant oublier que c'est l'un avec l'autre qu'ils avaient partagés ces moments si doux. Pourtant, Nino continuait à flirtait avec lui comme auparavant, sous-entendant bien des choses qui mettaient le rouge aux joues et le feu au ventre à Sho. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester stoïque et ne pas relever la moindre de ses allusions. Mais il ne pouvait pas le tenir à distance par des mots durs. Ca aurait sûrement été plus simple, mais c'était au-delà de ses forces, il devait le voir, il devait lui parler, même si c'était un réel supplice de Tantale pour lui. Et les avances de Nino se faisaient de plus en plus ouvertes.

Durant ces mois la vie de Sho et de Jun prit une nouvelle tournure.   
Ils sortaient désormais une fois par mois ensemble, dans un endroit choisi par l'un d'eux à tour de rôle et Sho devait admettre que Jun avait eu raison.   
Ces quelques soirées passées au milieu d'architectes lui avaient paru durer des semaines. Jun l'avait-il fait sciemment pour l'en dégoûter, il ne pensait pas, mais il pouvait constater que la réciproque était vraie.   
Il avait tenté les concerts en plein air et Jun s'était plaint de l'inconfort alors que les concerts en intérieur le rendait claustrophobe. La musique était bien trop forte et la fumée lui brûlait les yeux...Sho se sentait bien près de renoncer.   
Leur vie se résumait-elle à ce qu'était leur professions respectives ? Ne pouvaient-ils rien partager d'autre que leur quotidien et ce qu'était leur exercice professionnel ?  
Le fait le plus marquant fut l'abandon total bien que doucement progressif de leur vie intime. Jun lui en voulait-il pour ses sorties imposées ou au contraire, se sentait-il totalement libéré de toute contrainte, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais ils ne se couchaient plus ensemble et Sho s'était rendu compte que moins ils faisaient l'amour, moins il en avait envie...  
Le seul centre d’intérêt de Jun semblait désormais être l'agence qui devait les mettre en contact avec une mère porteuse. Il semblait avoir totalement perdu de vue qu'une famille ne fonctionnait pas sans un couple de parent.  
Le désespoir gagna Sho peu à peu, la tristesse lui collant aux basques comme une mauvaise habitude.

Pour Noël, 'Beck' fit son repas annuel avec tous ses employés et les familles de ceux-ci.  
Tout le monde semblait déjà présent lorsque Sho fit son entrée dans le restaurant en compagnie de Jun. Celui-ci était comme à son habitude tiré à quatre épingle dans un costume de grand couturier qui aurait pu le faire passer pour une gravure de mode.  
Ohno était accompagné de sa petite-amie du moment et Nino était avec un jeune homme plus grand que lui et très beau garçon.  
Sho les salua de la tête et Nino entraîna son compagnon par le poignet pour venir à eux.

« Sho Sakurai, mon Sempai. Voilà mon petit-ami Masaki Aiba.  
-Enchanté, voilà mon compagnon Jun Matsumoto. »

Ils s'inclinèrent tous poliment et Sho se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un.

« Oh, c'est Kazunari Ninomiya, un journaliste de Beck.  
-C'est avec vous qu'il a fait le Fuji Rock Festival ?  
-Oui, tout à fait. »

Sho le regarda avec étonnement. Alors il l'écoutait parfois ?  
Aiba avait le regard noir en fixant Sho et celui-ci ressentit rapidement une gêne à se tenir près de ces deux-là. Le regard insistant de Jun sur Nino ne lui convenait absolument pas non plus. 

« On va s'asseoir ?  
-Oui allons-y. »

Sho se retrouva placé à côté d'Aiba alors que de l'autre côté de la table Jun s'asseyait près de Nino.  
L'ambiance était plutôt enjouée, mais Sho ne pouvait pas se départir du malaise qui l'avait saisit depuis qu'ils avaient croisé Nino. Jun semblait en grande conversation avec celui-ci et il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient avec le brouhaha ambiant. 

« Alors c'est vous le fameux Sempai dont Nino me parle sans arrêt ? » lui lança tout près la voix d'Aiba.  
« Nino vous parle de moi ?  
-Un peu trop, oui.  
-Mais, enfin...c'est moi qu'il a rencontré en premier au journal, je suppose que ça doit en être la raison.  
-Pas seulement.   
-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?  
-7 ans.  
-7 ans ?  
-Ca a l'air de vous étonner.  
-C'est que...je croyais qu'il avait vécu aux USA ces dernières années.  
-Vous croyiez bien.   
-Vous étiez avec lui à Los Angeles ?  
-Non, je suis resté au Japon, il ne voulait pas vraiment de moi là-bas. Je l'ai attendu.  
-Il vous est revenu.  
-Il n'est pas revenu pour moi. »

Sho se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Aiba semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, il semblait surtout lui en vouloir. Mais de quoi ? Nino lui avait-il avoué ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à celui-ci et il le vit aussi gêné que lui-même devait être. Les conversations s’échauffaient autour de la table au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles se vidaient et il devenait difficile d'en suivre une.   
Sho vit Nino se lever en hâte, sortant son paquet de cigarette, alors que Jun se penchait sur son autre voisine pour discuter avec elle comme si de rien n'était.  
Il eu une envie folle de le suivre et amorça le mouvement mais Aiba le retint par le bras.

« Sakurai-san, rendez lui service et dites-lui franchement que vous ne quitterez jamais votre petit-ami.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Je suis sûr que si. »

Sho se dégagea et se leva, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la rue où tous les fumeurs étaient réunis. Mais pas de trace de Nino.

« Nino ? Il est aux toilettes, je l'ai vu y entrer. » lui lança une collègue.

Le journaliste jeta un coup d’œil rapide aux toilettes du bas qui étaient bondées et il monta à l'étage où se trouvaient d'autres commodités.

« Nino ? T'es là ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute dans les toilettes désertes.

Il se dirigea vers la cabine d'où s'échappait de la fumée et il frappa.

« Ouvre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?  
-Je redescends tout de suite, t'en fais pas.  
-Ouvre maintenant, je ne partirais pas. »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Nino passa la main à l’extérieur pour l'attirer avec lui dans la cabine.

« Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
-Tu veux me parler, parle !  
-Je veux pas te parler je te demande ce qui t'arrive. Je t'ai vu discuter avec Jun, je me demandais s'il y avait un lien de cause à effet avec ta fuite précipitée.  
-Je lui ai rien dit si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
-Je m'inquiète pour toi, pas pour ce que tu pourrais lui avoir dit. T'as l'air mal. »

Il avait les yeux rouges et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Je suis crevé, t'en fais pas.  
-Bien sûr que je m'en fais.  
-Sempai ?  
-Quoi ? »

Il regarda Nino avec attention et il vit la détresse dans ses yeux. Probablement la même que celle qui l'habitait depuis des mois.

« J'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. J'ai épuisé toutes mes réserves.  
-Nino...  
-Laisse-moi être à toi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Laisse-moi être ton amant. Ton coup d'un soir, j'm'en fous. Ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi être dans ta vie. »

C'était vrai. Il avait l'air totalement à bout. Il passa les bras autour du coup de Sho et le serra à le briser en murmurant son nom. Sho sentit son cœur bondir de bonheur dans sa poitrine avant de se rappeler qu'il avait renoncé à lui et qu'il lui avait fallu des mois pour se remettre de leur histoire furtive. S'il se passait quelque chose maintenant il n'aurait plus aucune excuse. 

« C'est impossible Nino. »

Mais le frottement que celui-ci exerçait sur lui porta trop rapidement ses fruits. Il avait une envie folle de Nino et son corps trop longtemps négligé réclamait son dû.

« Mais tu me veux.  
-Je te veux comme un fou.  
-Alors prends-moi, je suis à toi.  
-On est pas seuls...  
-On a déjà usé ce refrain là. »

Il se mit à genoux face à lui et Sho su qu'à l'instant où il poserait les yeux sur lui, il en serait fini de toutes ses bonnes résolutions. 

« Sempai. Regarde-moi. »

Sho céda au chant des sirènes et baissa les yeux. Il poussa un gémissement alors que la tête de son membre disparaissait entre les trop belles lèvres de Nino.   
Son ventre se contracta sous l'effet du plaisir presque oublié et il resta les bras pendant le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que Nino lui prenne la main et la pose sur sa tête. Sho le regarda chercher sa caresse et il fini par passer les doigts dans ses cheveux le faisant ronronner de plaisir alors qu'il sortait son propre sexe de son pantalon pour se prendre lui-même en main.   
Sho ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus en ce moment, sa bouche, ses halètements, la vue de sa main qui s'activait lentement au rythme de sa bouche prenant tout le temps pour savourer ce moment volé.

« Nino fais moi jouir. »

C'était la première fois de sa vie sexuelle que Sho osait un mot cru, créant entre lui et son amant une proximité et une intimité presque insoutenable.  
Nino passa la main entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta davantage et sans préavis introduisit un doigt entre ses fesses, allant caresser sa prostate le faisant jouir avec force dans sa bouche.  
Puis il se releva et embrassa Sho goulûment lui faisant goûter sa propre semence alors qu'il caressait son bas-ventre de la pointe de sa verge. Sho le prit dans sa main et le masturba plus fort le faisant jouir sur son ventre dénudé.   
Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient tellement attendu avant de céder à leur désir ou parce que ce n'était pas là que l'aboutissement d'un plaisir physique, mais Sho avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais ressenti cette explosion de sensations auparavant, même pas lors du festival.   
Il reprit la bouche de Nino et celui-ci rougit de confusion en voyant les dégâts dans leurs tenues, comme s'il retombait brusquement sur Terre.   
Il essuya le sperme qui s'était agglutiné sur le ventre de Sho et tenta tant bien que mal de le rendre présentable, défroissant de la main sa chemise, faisant des efforts illusoires pour que personne ne puisse rien remarquer. Mais Sho ne l'aida absolument pas, le regardant faire sans ciller, avec émotion, profitant de chacun de ses gestes pour le caresser ou poser ses lèvres sur lui.   
Ils sortirent des toilettes en silence après une dernière étreinte et Nino alla fumer une cigarette au milieu de ses collègues pour chasser l'odeur de sexe qui lui collait au corps et à la bouche, laissant le temps à Sho de reprendre sa place au milieu des convives.  
En s'asseyant il sentit le regard de Jun se faire inquisiteur sur lui et il ne chercha pas à cacher que quelque chose le perturbait derrière un sourire de façade. Pour quoi faire ?  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Nino revint et s'excusa poliment pour l'odeur de nicotine qu'il promenait avec lui. Jun le toisa de haut avec dédain avant de quitter la table et d’entraîner Sho avec lui prétendant souffrir d'un mal de tête.  
Ils rentrèrent chez eux en silence et Sho suivit Jun jusqu'au salon.

« Jun, on doit parler...  
-Je pars dans moins d'une semaine, je dois aller me coucher si je ne veux pas ressembler à un cadavre.  
-Jun. Tu sais...  
-Bonne nuit Sho. »

Sho le vit sourire de son indéfectible sourire cool et passer la porte de leur chambre sans un mot de plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Trois jours plus tard, Sho passa les portes du bureau une légère appréhension au ventre.   
Il n'avait pas cessé de ressasser en boucle ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes du restaurant trop conscient du fait que c'était loin d'être un simple moment d'abandon.   
Non, cet instant il l'avait voulu de toutes ses forces depuis qu'ils avaient posés le pied sur le quai de la gare en rentrant du Mont Fuji. Sans savoir pointer du doigt ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour son ancien stagiaire, il ne pouvait plus ignorer l'envie folle et incontrôlée qu'il éveillait chez lui. Un désir comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti pour personne, même pas pour Jun au plus fort de leur relation.   
Mais plus encore, cette nuit-là Sho avait découvert qu'il voulait le protéger...ce qui remettait bien des choses en cause dans la vie bien rangée qu'il menait.   
En rentrant de la soirée il avait dormi dans le canapé, incapable de partager le lit de son compagnon et le lendemain Jun lui avait amené le petit-déjeuner au salon comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils avaient vaqué à leurs occupations chacun de leur côté durant ces deux jours de congé sans échanger plus de quelques mots et encore une fois Sho ne put que rester sans voix face au pouvoir de l'inertie.   
Muré dans son quotidien bardé d'apparences et de sourires feints, Jun était totalement imperméable à toute discussion ou réalité douloureuse. Il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, de ses chantiers, de son bébé parfois, pas une seule évocation de leurs problèmes de couple.  
Pourtant, Sho en avait l'intime conviction, Jun savait.   
Il l'avait vu regarder Nino, il avait vu le regard de son amant alors que Jun le détaillait en revenant des toilettes, les lèvres écarlates de l'avoir trop embrassé, le regard troublé par la jouissance qu'il venait de lui donner.   
Il n'avait plus que Nino en tête. Sa voix, son toucher, sa façon d'éveiller son désir et son abandon total, il ne pouvait pas se les ôter du crâne.   
Pourtant en découvrant de retour au journal que Nino avait demandé quelques jours de congés pour raisons personnelles il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était la déception ou le soulagement qui avait dominé dans son esprit...  
Pas un coup de fil, pas un mail, pas un SMS, Jun y était-il pour quelque chose ou regrettait-il ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?   
Cet état de fait lui fit réaliser à quel point il le connaissait mal, à quel point il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Est-ce que lui aussi se posait autant de questions, est-ce que lui aussi pensait à son petit-ami -Masaki ?- quand il était avec lui ?  
La veille du départ pour Londres, le journaliste eut cependant la surprise de voir Jun passer le seuil de Beck et s'asseoir à son bureau comme il le faisait il y avait de cela si longtemps. De toute évidence il venait de son bureau se dit Sho en le détaillant. Une cravate dénouée de façon lâche et sa chemise sortie de son pantalon cintré qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette si sexy.

« Je t'invite au restaurant ?  
-Ce soir ?  
-Oui, ce soir, demain je serai en route pour Londres.  
-Où est-ce que tu veux manger ?  
-Chez Alberto. Ca fait longtemps. »

C'était leur restaurant de prédilection quand ils venaient de se rencontrer, un petit établissement italien familial où Jun aimait passer derrière les fourneaux à l'époque où ils étaient un jeune couple. Bien avant que Jun n'accepte plus que de manger dans des établissements étoilés.

« Ok, laisse-moi finir ça et j'arrive.  
-Je vais voir Ohno en attendant. »

Il planta un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et Sho en resta un moment interdit. Ca ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ce genre de démonstration publique...qu'avait-il en tête ? Venait-il marquer son territoire au su et vu de tous pour couper court à la rumeur qui pourrait circuler sur lui et Nino ?  
Sho se retourna et vit son patron rire avec son compagnon, lui taper sur l'épaule comme avec un vieil ami et il sourit presque malgré lui. Ca lui rappelait bien des souvenirs... Le temps béni où ils sortaient tous les trois pour boire jusqu'au bout de la nuit en refaisant le monde.  
Ils déambulèrent à pied le long des trottoirs du quartier prenant tout leur temps pour gagner le petit restaurant, se régalant du paysage qui commençait à blanchir sous l'effet du froid.  
Le patron les salua avec chaleur avant de les installer à la petite table du fond qu'ils avaient jadis l'habitude d'occuper.  
Sho posa la serviette sur ses genoux et après un dernier coup d’œil à son portable, le coupa.

« Tu es content de partir pour Londres ? »commença-t-il en leur servant du vin.  
« Oui et non. J'ai pas vraiment envie de quitter Tokyo et en même temps je me dis que ça me fera le plus grand bien. Ca nous fera le plus grand bien... »

Sho releva la tête, incrédule. Enfin ? Il acceptait de parler ouvertement ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » continua Jun en souriant.  
« Je pense que tu as raison. Je crois qu'on a besoin de réfléchir tous les deux...  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Quoi ?  
-Toi tu as besoin de réfléchir. Moi non.  
-Explique-toi...  
-Je pense qu'on traverse un moment difficile pour notre couple. Tu as sûrement peur de t'engager davantage, de te retrouver pieds et poings liés et j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de te prouver certaines choses. Comme le fait que tu...es toujours aussi séduisant.  
-Jun, c'est pas une crise de la quarantaine ce qui nous arrive. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne se comprend plus.  
-Si tu veux parler d'entente sexuelle, je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est naturel après quelques années de ralentir le rythme. Ca veut pas dire qu'on s'aime plus, ça veut dire qu'on évolue. Et la quantité n'a jamais été synonyme de qualité.  
-Ca fait des mois qu'on ne fait plus l'amour, comment tu peux parler de qualité ou de quantité ?  
-On a pas la même libido toi et moi.  
-Ne me fais pas passer pour un boulimique de sexe ou un pervers, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste faire l'amour à l'homme que j'aime je ne vois pas où est le mal.  
-Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de plus...et je suis prêt à faire un effort.  
-Un...effort ? Tu t'entends là ?   
-On est un couple, Sho bordel ! Y'a pas que le sexe, y'a aussi tout ce qu'on a construit petit à petit. Notre maison, nos familles, nos projets d'avenir...  
-Et on s’assoit sur le reste alors ?  
-Quel reste ?  
-Nos envies, nos désirs, nos vies d'homme.  
-On ne mène pas exactement une vie laborieuse ! Nous faisons ce qui nous plaît, nous avons les moyens de faire ce qu'on a envie de faire...Il faut aussi grandir à un moment et accepter les contraintes de l'âge adulte. Et arrête de me faire passer pour un père fouettard s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression de faire la morale à un ado.   
-J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un ado.  
-Il faut bien que l'un de nous ait du plomb dans la tête. »souffla Jun un peu plus haut, en s'échauffant. Avant de se raviser. « Pardon. Je ne t'ai pas invité pour qu'on se dispute. Je voulais passer une soirée en amoureux avant de partir 3 semaines loin de toi. Je veux qu'on se retrouve, sincèrement... »souffla Jun gentiment.  
« Excuse-moi, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on crève l'abcès, Jun. Je ne me retrouve plus dans notre histoire, tu comprends ?  
-Je comprends surtout que tous les couples connaissent des hauts et des bas et qu'ils peuvent parfois avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-Qu'on devrait voir un conseiller conjugal par exemple. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Sho réfléchit rapidement à sa proposition. La question essentielle était de savoir s'il jugeait que leur couple méritait d'être sauvé et jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour le faire. Et s'il ne faisait que penser à sa vie de couple récemment, il ne s'était plus attendu à une discussion si sincère avec celui qui partageait sa vie. S'il avait crié ou vociféré ou encore dressé un mur devant lui, il aurait su réagir, mais face à sa douceur, Sho se sentait démuni...

« Quand ?  
-A mon retour si tu veux. J'ai déjà quelques noms.   
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...  
-Bien sûr que tu l'as. Tu n'as même que ça ! Tu dois juste savoir si tu comptes te désinvestir de notre couple... »

Jun avait la voix bien moins assurée maintenant et son air blessé fendit le cœur de Sho. Celui-ci posa la main sur celle de son compagnon et la serra avec fermeté jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur lui et lui sourit enfin du coin des lèvres, tristement.

Ils rentrèrent en silence chez eux, passant la porte précautionneusement évitant les valises déjà entassées dans l'entrée. Sho jeta sa veste sur le canapé avant de se raviser et de la mettre à la patère sous le regard sérieux de Jun qui le rejoignit et l’entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Quand il le laissa reprendre son souffle, Sho l'écarta de lui.

« C'est pour quoi ça ?  
-Dors avec moi cette nuit. S'il te plaît. Tu me manques. »

Jun l'embrassa à nouveau avec encore plus de conviction, l’entraînant avec lui dans le salon en entreprenant de le déshabiller.

« Jun qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »souffla-t-il en voyant son T-shirt au sol.  
« Je nous fais plaisir...  
-Jun... »

Sho ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de toutes les raisons objectives pour lesquels il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans leur couple, toutes les bonnes raisons pour lesquelles il avait trouvé les bras d'un autre...et toutes disparurent sous les mains magiques de son compagnon.   
Ces mains qui le connaissaient si bien...  
Jun le poussa sans délicatesse dans le canapé et se déshabilla lentement sans le quitter des yeux souriant de le voir changer de position pour se soulager de l'étroitesse de son jean pourtant ouvert. Puis il attrapa une crème pour les mains qui traînait sur le guéridon et s'assit à cheval sur les cuisses de son compagnon le laissant le regarder se préparer tout son comptant.   
Sho laissa errer ses mains sur son torse et sa taille, remontant à son cou le sentant le plier sous ses doigts pour fermer les yeux et s'abandonner dans un gémissement.   
Jun l'insinua entre ses fesses et s'empala progressivement sur lui jusqu'à l'avoir entièrement au creux de son ventre se serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.  
Sho caressa de la langue son cou avec délectation le câlinant sans répit avant de l'écarter pour capturer son regard. Il fut brisé de voir des larmes couler en silence sur son si beau visage, une expression presque douloureuse le déformant. 

« Jun...  
-Je...j'ai peur que tu me quittes... »lui chuchota-t-il tout bas.

Sho avala la boule de tristesse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et baisa ses lèvres tendrement, faisant rouler ses hanches sous lui, créant un mouvement circulaire et profond qui arracha un cri à son amant. Comment le rassurer, comment lui éviter la peine et la douleur alors que lui-même était si perdu et si peu conscient de ce qu'il ressentait ? Sa seule certitude était qu'il ne voulait pas sa douleur...son si beau et doux Jun...  
Il essuya ses larmes du bout de la langue, lui faisant l'amour avec langueur et toute la prévenance dont il était capable, l'allongeant sous lui pour peser de tout son corps sur le sien.  
Il fit une place entre eux pour baisser les yeux et glisser la main à l'endroit qui les unissait, sentant un nouveau regain de vigueur en voyant le liquide translucide couler le long de la hampe de son amant et venir mouiller son poing resserré tout autour.   
Ils furent cueillis par leurs orgasmes simultanés alors que leurs bouches se retrouvaient sans un mot.   
Tous deux restèrent à bout de souffle l'un dans l'autre, leurs lèvres ne parvenant pas à se séparer, goûtant des baisers lascifs emprunts d'une tendresse qu'il ne partageaient plus depuis bien longtemps.

« Comment je peux partir maintenant ? »susurra Jun à l'oreille de son amoureux.  
« J'aime l'idée que tu vas partir sur un regret...  
-Et j'aime celle que tu vas te languir de moi.  
-Viens.  
-Où ?  
-Dans notre lit. Si on dort dans le canapé tu vas être vermoulu demain. »

Jun lui pris la main et ils sourirent de se voir traverser leur salon dans le plus simple appareil dans le grand miroir rococo qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

« Tu veux te doucher ?  
-Non, je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Et puis...  
-Et puis ?  
-Je veux te garder un peu encore.  
-Je suis là. » murmura Sho en s'allongeant dans le lit, tirant Jun à lui pour qu'il s'étende contre lui.  
Rompant avec la tradition, il l'accompagna le lendemain matin à l'aéroport pour lui dire au revoir avant de se rendre au journal. 

« Alors cette soirée en amoureux ? »lui lança Ohno en s'asseyant d'une fesse sur son bureau.  
« Pourquoi tout le monde prend mon bureau pour le banc d'un parc ?  
-Quelqu'un a déjà dormi dessus ?  
-T'es con...  
-Parle pas comme ça à ton Boss ! »

Sho arqua un sourcil amusé dans sa direction.

« Alors cette nuit ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
-C'est pas habituel de voir Jun venir te chercher chez « Beck », alors je me pose des questions.  
-Il est parti pour 3 semaines à Londres ce matin, il voulait qu'on passe une soirée tous les deux c'est tout.  
-Hum, tant mieux, c'est bien. Alors pendant 3 semaines t'es célibataire ?  
-Pas plus que quand Jun est là, mais je n'ai pas à rentrer tôt si c'est le sens de ta question.  
-On pourra se faire quelques nuits de folie ! On picolera et on se couchera pas avant de partir bosser comme au bon vieux temps !  
-Et ta copine alors ?  
-Laquelle ?  
-Celle de l'autre jour au restau.  
-Oh, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Alors ?  
-Ok...si tu veux, c'est toi le Chef après tout. »

La matinée passa en douceur et Sho s'autorisa un tour à la salle de pause en sentant la douce odeur du café flotter dans l'air.  
Il se servit une tasse et retourna dans la salle de rédaction alors que Nino en passait le seuil.   
Leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatement et le plus jeune esquissa un sourire doux avant d'aller poser son sac sur sa chaise et de saluer à la cantonade leurs collègues.  
Ohno vint faire la même chose qu'avec Sho et celui-ci vit avec agacement son Chef poser la main sur le crâne du guitariste qui se mit à rire. Avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Sho qui détourna le regard lâchement. Si ça avait été hier encore, ça aurait été tout différent. Aujourd'hui...était un autre jour, un jour où il savait à quel point Jun l'aimait.   
Aujourd'hui rien n'était plus possible avec Nino, aussi cruel que cela paraisse. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment, il lui faudrait lui expliquer les choses avec clarté, même si en le voyant à quelques mètres de lui cela semblait si difficile.  
Il le vit aller et venir, sortir une bonne partie de la journée en interview avant que lui-même ne doive s'absenter pour faire un tour chez un luthier de Ginza.  
Quand il rentra au journal, en fin de journée, celui-ci était désert et il ouvrit son PC pour retranscrire au calme les notes qu'il avait prises.

« Sempai ? »

Il fit un bond en entendant une voix qu'il ne pensait plus entendre aujourd'hui.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Nino...  
-J'avais encore quelques trucs à finir avant de rentrer.   
-Moi aussi.  
-J'ai...Ohno a dit à Kimura que Jun était parti à Londres.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, il est parti ce matin.  
-Combien de temps ?  
-Trois semaines.  
-Oh, je vois. Est-ce que... »souffla Nino en s'asseyant près de lui. « Tu voudrais aller boire un verre ?  
-J'ai encore du travail.  
-Je peux t'attendre.  
-Non, ne m'attends pas.  
-C'est que...  
-Nino, c'est pas possible. »lança Sho un peu plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
Nino le regarda interloqué.

« Quoi ?  
-Toi et moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Jun.  
-On ne lui dira pas.  
-Mais il le saura. Il sait déjà. Je ne peux plus le tromper Nino, il m'aime.  
-Et alors ? Tu aimes qui t'aime ? Alors aime moi, parce que tu ne trouveras jamais personne qui t'aime comme moi. » Ses yeux flambaient de colère et Sho en fut estomaqué. Il avait l'air tellement sincère et furieux...  
« Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour toi et moi, nous on...  
-Nous on baise ?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dit, mais oui.  
-Alors baise-moi encore. C'est tout ce que je veux, je te demande rien d'autre.  
-Je viens de te dire que c'était fini. »

Nino se pencha sur ses lèvres mais Sho tourna la tête pour l'éviter une fois et encore une fois, faisant tiquer le musicien.

« Je vois...il a pris un air contrit et amoureux et il t'a fait l'amour, c'est ça ?  
-...  
-Tu es tellement gentil et facile à manipuler.  
-Quoi qu'il se passe dans ma vie de couple, ça ne te regarde pas Nino.  
-Tu sais quoi ? »dit-il doucement en se reculant. « Tu viendras pas pleurer à mes pieds quand tu réaliseras qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut te combler. Alors oublie ce qui s'est passé entre nous. On est plus que des collègues l'un pour l'autre.   
-Je crois que c'est mieux, oui.  
-Bonne nuit sempai.  
-Bonne nuit Nino. »

Le plus jeune sortit en claquant violemment la porte et Sho le suivit après un instant d'hésitation. Nino n'avait sûrement pas mérité la dureté avec laquelle il lui avait parlé, le mal qu'il lui avait fait.   
Il se retrouva dans la rue sombre et froide et aucune trace du jeune guitariste. Il semblait s'être évaporé.  
C'était sûrement mieux ainsi après tout, une coupure franche, même douloureuse valait mieux que d'entretenir une ambiguïté qui les blesseraient tous les trois. Encore et encore.


	7. Chapter 7

« Il fait quel temps dans la vieille Europe ?  
-Si tant est que je puisse en voir grand chose depuis les salles de conférence d'un hôtel, il pleut ou il bruine ou il fait du brouillard, probablement un peu de tout ça en même temps...  
-Il ne neige pas ?  
-Nope...  
-En dehors des conférences, tu as pu te balader ?  
-J'ai assisté à un opéra au Royal Opera House hier soir !  
-T'as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ?  
-Une collègue folle d'opéra.  
-Elle a quel âge ?  
-Mon âge à peu de choses près je suppose.  
-Japonaise ?  
-Japonaise.  
-Sans rire, vous êtes deux ?  
-Petit malin... »

Sho avait toujours sourit de l'amour que Jun portait aux opéras européens, arguant que pour un japonais de son âge, ça ne pouvait être que du snobisme.

« Elle est comment ?  
-Qui ?  
-Ta collègue.  
-Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Petite. Mignonne. Architecte. Jaloux ? »sourit Jun.  
« Je devrais m'inquiéter des femmes ?  
-Je te la présenterai tu vas l'adorer...Sho ?  
-Oui ?  
-Comment ça se passe à la maison ?  
-C'est calme. Je mange, je dors, je t'attends sagement. Ohno m'a invité dans un café concert ce soir, j'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser, ça fait 15 jours qu'il me tanne pour que je cède. Et comme j'ai refusé sa fête du jour de l'an...  
-Et tu fais bien de sortir. Allez vous amuser, profite !  
-J'aimerais que tu sois là. Jun, tu sais...  
-Oh, faut que j'y aille, Oshima est là. Tu veux que je te la présente ?  
-Non, on attendra que tu sois revenu à Tokyo pour ça.  
-Ja' »

Il vit Jun se lever de sa chaise et couper la webcam alors qu'une femme entrait dans sa chambre derrière lui. Sho fit de même et ferma son PC avant d'aller grignoter un reste de pizza qui datait de la veille. Heureusement que Jun n'était pas là, ils en auraient été sincèrement offusqués lui et son sens aigu de la diététique.   
Ces trois semaines n'en finissaient pas de passer.   
Rien n'était simple malgré la certitude d'avoir adopté la bonne attitude avec Nino et Sho découvrait une nouvelle fois comme raison et désirs profonds ne faisaient parfois pas bon ménage.  
Chaque jour depuis deux semaines, il avait le guitariste sous les yeux et s'il avait pensé suite à leur discussion retrouver l'air maussade et les regards langoureux qui avaient suivi le Festival du Mont Fuji, il était vite redescendu sur Terre, tout orgueil douché. Nino allait bien, même très bien.   
Il appliquait au pied de la lettre ce qu'il lui avait lancé dans ce que Sho avait pensé être le feu de l'action. Ils n'étaient plus rien d'autre que des collègues. Encore moins que ça sûrement...  
Un 'bonjour', un 'au revoir' et 'bon travail' en fin de journée, c'était là toute l'étendue de leurs relations désormais.   
Nino ne faisait plus aucune attention à lui et ne prenait même pas la peine de tenter de l'éviter, ce qui Sho avait réalisé était pire que tout. L'indifférence était bien plus cruelle que la colère.   
Il en était venu à se détester lui et ses contradictions.   
C'était pourtant simple, limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Lui et Jun était un couple et quand on aimait on ne trompait pas, point à la ligne. Mais le désir de lui était toujours si présent qu'il devenait insupportable de le voir tout près, agir comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, flirter avec d'autres, avec Ohno en particulier...  
Et puis il y avait eu ce soir après le jour de l'an où Masaki était venu le chercher au journal. Sho l'avait haï en cet instant, lui et son sourire amoureux. Parce que cet homme avait le droit de le désirer, de montrer au monde qu'il était celui qui partageait ses nuits et profitait de son corps.  
En sortant tard le soir, il les avait vu tous les deux attablés par la vitrine d'un restaurant du quartier et très distinctement la jambe de Nino s'était glissée entre les cuisses de Masaki sous la table. Il en avait été malade. Physiquement. Et c'est Ohno qui lui avait tapé sur l'épaule avant de le ramener chez lui et de l'écouter jusqu'au bout de la nuit lui raconter leur brève liaison et ses cas de conscience. 

« Tu crois qu'il a raison, que je suis trop gentil et manipulable ?  
-Tu ne sais rien refuser, Sho, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Si quelqu'un t'es sympathique tu lui passeras tout. Pour ne pas déplaire, sûrement.  
-Je revois mon père quand j'étais gamin qui me disait qu'il ne fallait pas décevoir ses amis et sa famille...ça lui a fait un tel choc quand il a su que j'étais gay...  
-C'est pas une maladie.  
-Tu t'en fous toi, tu changes de chaîne au gré de tes envies. Moi je suis branché sur Pink TV en permanence...  
-Ca se vend ce bouquet là ?  
-Non, c'est pas optionnel.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour Nino. Il avait l'air sincère non ? Quand...enfin quand je lui ai fait des avances, il m'a dit qu'il vivait un amour à sens unique et qu'il espérait qu'un jour, l'autre le remarquerait. Je suppose qu'il parlait de toi, pas de son petit-ami.  
-Je suis avec Jun.  
-T'as beau le répéter, c'est pas Jun qui te fait fantasmer.  
-J'aime Jun.  
-Tu désires Nino.  
-Je ne peux pas. On a pas toujours ce qu'on désire dans la vie, je suis un adulte et je peux vivre avec des frustrations. Ca passera.  
-Ca fait des mois et c'est pas passé.  
-Alors il me faudra peut-être plus de temps.  
-Et dans l'avenir ?  
-Je ne me vois qu'avec Jun...  
-...Et la vie qu'il vous a choisie.  
-Arrête de finir mes phrases, c'est pénible à la fin !  
-De toute façon, tu peux arrêter de te prendre la tête.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que de toute évidence, lui est passé à autre chose. Il a retrouvé son mec, il trouvera sûrement un nouvel amant, si c'est pas déjà fait, ça doit faire partie de son fonctionnement.  
-Laisse-moi deviner, t'auras moins de remords que moi ?  
-J'ai personne moi et si tu penses à son petit-ami, c'est pas mon problème. C'est plus toi qui m'inquiète.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ca...ça ne te ferait rien si j'étais avec lui ?  
-Je t'ai dit que j'étais avec Jun non ?  
-Parce que je crois que je suis sérieux. » murmura bassement le patron de presse. « Il me plaît beaucoup, depuis le début. »

Sho sentit son estomac se retourner à nouveau en entendant la voix de son ami. Il ne plaisantait pas et il savait de quoi Ohno pouvait être capable quand il était amoureux. Il l'avait été une fois d'une femme, journaliste à Beck et si elle ne lui avait pas faire vivre l'enfer avant de démissionner, à l'heure actuelle, il aurait été un père de famille comblé.

« Pour être honnête, je ne peux pas te dire que l'idée de te voir avec lui m'enchante, mais...je n'ai absolument aucun droit de soulever la moindre objection. Je n'ai aucun droit sur lui et sa vie, pas plus que sur la tienne.  
-Tu me donnes ta bénédiction ?  
-En quel honneur ? Je ne suis ni son père, ni son frère...et surtout pas son mec.  
-Alors je vais faire ce qu'il faut ! »

'Faire ce qu'il faut ?' Sho aurait préféré se faire lobotomiser que de devoir supporter les tentatives loin d'être subtiles de son patron quand il avait un réel coup de cœur. Non, c'était des foutaises. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas c'était de devoir voir Nino appartenir à un autre, n'importe quel autre. L'idée même d'une paire de main sur sa peau laiteuse suffisait à le rendre fou. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux pourtant ni de Jun ni d'aucun de ses précédents petit-ami. La pensée qu'en ce moment Jun était dans une ville romantique en diable avec des milliers de tentateurs ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid -parce qu'il avait confiance en lui ? Sûrement.  
Il fallait qu'il se secoue...et ce soir Ohno l'emmenait dans un cafe concert voir un groupe qui commençait à faire parler de lui .C'était sûrement mieux que de ruminer encore seul chez lui.   
Sho passa une tenue de circonstance et fila à Shinjuku où il y avait déjà foule, malgré le froid qui était sérieusement descendu sur la ville.  
Il passa le seuil et sourit en sentant la chaleur du bar le saisir. Il adorait ça, l'odeur de tabac qui à elle seule vous donnait l'impression d'avoir fumé trois paquets d'affilée, celle de la bière pression qui coulait à flot, les cris du public qui tentait de parler malgré le bruit ambiant, et la musique, souvent mal équilibrée et saturée de basses.  
Le journaliste repéra rapidement Ohno qui était accoudé au bar, une pinte à la main.

« Salut patron. C'est eux ? »demanda-t-il en désignant le groupe d'excités qui sautait sur scène sur une musique assourdissante.  
« Ouais ils sont bons non ?  
-Ca ressemble un peu trop au Toy Dolls à mon goût.  
-T'es un puriste toi, ouvre un peu tes horizons !  
-Je fais que ça...ouais t'as pas tort c'est pas mal. Tu veux qu'on fasse un papier sur eux ?  
-Oui. J'ai déjà arrangé une interview avec la chanteuse.  
-Quand ?  
-Après-demain, tu prends ?  
-Compte sur moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle a plein de choses à raconter. C'est elle qui fait les textes ?  
-Elle et le guitariste, oui. » cria Ohno en prenant son portable pour ouvrir le mail qu'il venait de recevoir. « On m'appelle, faut que j'y aille.  
-Tu te prends pour Superman ?  
-J'ai une soirée que je peux pas rater et je t'emmène.  
-Laisse-moi deviner, c'était un guet-apens ce bar, une façon déguisée de me faire sortir de chez moi ?  
-Tu voulais rien entendre, tu joues à l'ermite, il est temps que tu te fasses violence. Viens. »

Il se laissa entraîner et monta dans la voiture d'Ohno. Ils traversèrent une partie de la ville et arrivèrent sur les quais à la grande surprise de Sho.

« C'est une rave party ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non, on est trop vieux pour ces conneries là. C'est là que se trouve l'appart du gars. »

Il y avait effectivement un hangar d'où s'échappait de la musique et des bruits de foule.  
Ohno frappa et fit coulisser la porte en ferraille qui donnait sur un immense hangar aménagé en loft. S'y trouvait déjà des visages que Sho connaissaient. Des gens du journal, beaucoup d’artistes et il constata vite que la musique qui se jouait l'était par un groupe de musicien en live.   
Un grand escalier en colimaçon s'érigeait au centre de la pièce qui menait à une sorte de mezzanine où devait se trouver la chambre à coucher. Une grande partie de la toiture était constituée de matériaux transparents qui devaient rendre le loft lumineux en journée.   
L'oreille exercée de Sho reconnut immédiatement dans l'air jazzy qui se jouait le « Alison » d'Elvis Costello et l'angoisse le saisit.

« On est où là ? »murmura-t-il à Ohno.  
« Tu le vois pas à la guitare? »

Le journaliste tourna la tête vers le groupe et vit Nino assis les jambes croisées, une cigarette à la bouche et les yeux fermés, concentré sur son riff de guitare. 

« Je me barre. »dit-il un peu trop fort, faisant tourner les têtes alentour.  
« Vas-y. Mais t'es sur les quais, tu trouveras jamais un taxi qui acceptera de se déplacer.  
-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?  
-Il sait pas que t'es là et je crois qu'il est temps que tu affrontes la situation que tu lui as imposée. Sinon, tu vas finir par quitter le journal pour ne plus le voir ou alors c'est lui qui va partir, et franchement j'ai pas envie de vous perdre, l'un comme l'autre. »

Le côté patron de son ami savait resurgir dans les moments où Sho s'y attendait le moins. C'était cruel de faire ça, mais il avait sans doute raison. Il devait faire comme Nino et passer outre ses sentiments, son égoïsme et faire en sorte d'appliquer ce qu'il prêchait.  
Mais...  
Il était tellement beau sa guitare à la main, son air concentré et torturé au visage. Et pourquoi jouer 'Alison' qui voulait tellement dire pour lui ?  
Sho opina en direction d'Ohno et alla se servir un verre avant de s'asseoir sur un rebord de fenêtre à l'écart du monde. C'était une réelle douleur de le voir, de l'entendre, de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Ohno avait raison, il commençait sérieusement à envisager de quitter son job pour mettre fin au cauchemar.  
Il applaudit avec les autres à la fin du morceau, sans conviction, et il vit Nino venir saluer Ohno. Celui-ci lui mit le bras autour des épaules et le garda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire contre lui. Ils n'étaient pas mal assortis tous les deux pensa Sho, malgré la nausée familière qui lui envahissait la bouche à la seule vue de sa main sur celui qu'il convoitait.  
Il aurait voulu traverser la pièce et le frapper, rien de moins. Pourtant il n'avait jamais frappé personne et n'avait jamais eu envie de le faire. Mais imaginer et voir était deux choses bien différentes. Il savait que si Ohno s'en donnait les moyens, Nino ne résisterait sûrement pas. Pourquoi le refuserait-il d'ailleurs puisque lui avait laissé passer sa chance ?  
Quand il releva à nouveau les yeux vers eux, Nino le regardait dans un sourire et il le vit prendre Ohno dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser languissamment. Sho bondit sur ses pieds et sortit en trombe du loft pour aller prendre une grande bouffée d'air pur, courbé en deux sous la violence du choc.

« T'as quelque chose à me dire...Sempai ? »

Sho tourna la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes et la sueur au front. En voyant l'air ravi et victorieux de Nino son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il l'attrapa à la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur du hangar.

« Espèce de... »commença-t-il.  
« Sale pédé ? Pervers ? Connard ? »glapit Nino sans se départir de son sourire. Sho le relâcha et serra les mâchoires de colère. « Tu m'as jeté sempai.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu ne veux pas de moi.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu as Jun.  
-JE SAIS BORDEL !! »

Nino tourna des talons et retourna au hangar. Sho entendit la musique stopper et il vit dans un brouillard la foule sortir par groupes hétéroclites.  
« Viens » il sentit Nino lui prendre le poignet et l’entraîner à l'intérieur. Le loft semblait encore plus grand ainsi vidé de ses précédents occupants. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? 

« Il est où Ohno ? »lâcha-t-il la voix gonflée d'une colère sourde.  
« Ca te regarde pas. Tu vas mal ?  
-Qui va mal ?  
-Tu gerbes quand tu me vois l'embrasser, mais tout va bien, t'es sûr de ta décision !?  
-J'en suis sûr.  
-Ben dis-le à ta bite elle a pas l'air d'accord.  
-Pas la peine d'être vulgaire.  
-Parce que Jun lui est tellement bien, tellement politiquement correct !  
-Exactement.  
-Alors c'est peut-être pas Ohno que j'aurais dû jeter ce soir, je suis sûr que c'est un super coup...qui sait, j'aurais peut-être encore plus de plaisir à le sucer que j'en ai eu avec toi.  
-Me pousse pas Nino... » Sho sentit une colère noire l'enflammer, l'envie folle de faire taire cette bouche si belle.  
« Sinon quoi ? »

En deux enjambées, Sho fut sur lui et attrapa violemment son poignet pour le tirer dans les escaliers à sa suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel? » hurla Nino en luttant pour le faire lâcher.  
« Je te donne ce que tu demandes. » éructa Sho en le jetant sur le lit sans douceur face contre le matelas avant de baisser son pantalon.  
« Je veux pas ! Lâche-moi connard ! Va retrouver l'autre ! »se débattit Nino de toutes ses forces mais la poigne de Sho était bien assurée et sa force physique lui donnait l'avantage.  
D'une main il se débraguetta et ouvrit le tiroir du lit où il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.  
Sho fit couler du lubrifiant entre les fesses du guitariste après lui avoir ouvert les jambes d'un coup de genou et mouilla le préservatif qu'il venait d'enfiler. Sans plus de préparation, il le pénétra d'un mouvement sec du bassin et Nino poussa un cri en arquant son dos avec force. Sho stoppa ses mouvements en sentant une vague de bien-être et de plaisir le prendre aux tripes. Nino n'avait pas été pris depuis longtemps, il le sentait et il se rendit compte qu'il le savait intimement.   
Sho se pencha en avant et ôta le T-shirt de son amant avant de faire de même avec le sien. Il colla son torse nu au dos de Nino, épousant ses mouvements et baisa délicatement sa nuque où se dessinait un tatouage qu'il n'avait jamais vu.   
« Sempai... » susurra Nino en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser. Sho prit sa bouche avec délice, avant de donner un nouveau coup de rein brusque qui fit crier Nino une nouvelle fois. Il passa les mains sur ses tétons et son ventre plat avant d'aller saisir son membre qu'il sentit gonfler au gré de ses va-et-vient.  
Il le fit se redresser contre lui et Nino passa les mains dans son cou, l'embrassant et l'embrasant un peu plus fort, lui donnant à voir le spectacle de sa propre excitation. C'était tellement bon et tellement inattendu...Il n'avait pas prévu ça, même s'il en avait rêvé. Mais cette union, ce moment qu'ils partageaient était tellement au-delà de tout ce dont il se souvenait qu'il réalisa enfin qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter. Qu'il avait beau se débattre, il n'avait pu que reculer l'inévitable.  
Nino écarta davantage les cuisses, s'empalant un peu plus sur lui et Sho sentit sa jouissance le foudroyer, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et retomber sur son amant.  
Nino le sortit de lui et se retourna pour lui faire face, prenant sa main pour la refermer sur son sexe qui réclamait son dû. Sho ne se fit plus prier et le masturba avec vigueur sans quitter des yeux son visage pour y lire l'évolution de son plaisir.   
Le guitariste se serra contre lui avec force, se répandant dans sa main par giclée dans un cri de joie. Puis il prit sa bouche férocement et tendit la main pour attraper quelques mouchoirs qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer la paume de Sho avant de s'allonger en chien de fusil face à lui.  
Ils s'observèrent un long moment et Nino baisa encore ses lèvres, le faisant sourire, puis il se glissa entre ses bras, la tempe posée sur son torse.  
Sho le caressa doucement, la tête pleine de doute mais la sensation d'être heureux comme jamais chevillée au cœur.

« Ca va ? »murmura-t-il à Nino en relevant son menton pour qu'il le regarde.  
« Je suis épuisé. » répondit-il d'une voix lasse. « T'aimer est une chose épuisante, Sempai. Tu te débats avec un peu trop de vigueur...  
-Je ne lutterai plus.  
-J'ai peur quand même que tu te réveilles demain matin en me détestant.  
-Ca n’arrivera pas.  
-Sempai ?  
-Oui ?  
-Ne dis plus jamais que c'est impossible entre nous, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas.   
-Promis.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard, je n'ai plus aucune énergie...tu me vides de toutes mes forces.   
-Nino...  
-Hum ?  
-Je ne sais pas où on va.  
-Moi non plus, mais on y va ensemble. C'est le principal. »


	8. Chapter 8

Il dormit peu cette nuit-là, ne rêvant pas, pour ne pas sortir de cet état si particulier. Un mélange de sérénité, d'excitation et de certitudes pleines d'interrogations...  
Sho avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles et les pieds dans une mare de fange.  
Rien ne serait plus jamais simple après cette nuit et prendre conscience de sa dépendance ne la rendait pas plus évidente à gérer. Accepter de la reconnaître allait-il l'apprivoiser ?  
Sho s'admettait volontiers comme étant un homme gentil, travailleur, dévoué et fidèle en amitié, sensible à la beauté des choses et appréciateur de bonheurs fugaces mais il pouvait se targuer de n'avoir jamais été dépendant. Pas de cigarette, quelques ivresses occasionnelles, mais peu d'habitudes de vies...il avait toujours pensé que Jun en avait assez pour eux deux. Depuis quand justement pensait-il que ce que Jun faisait ou pensait était valable pour lui aussi ? Depuis combien de temps tout cela l'étouffait-il insidieusement comme un lierre rampant qui l'empêchait d'être lui-même ?   
Jusqu'à Nino et la prise de conscience qu'il lui avait imposé.   
Il se réveilla en sursaut à cause du vide qu'il sentit près de lui et l'absence du doux poids sur sa poitrine.  
Sho tourna brusquement la tête et le vit accroupit au sol le menton posé sur ses mains sur le lit, le regard sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »lui souffla-t-il en tendant la main vers lui.  
« Je te regarde dormir.  
-C'est une drôle d'activité...  
-J'avais peur que tu te sauves sur la pointe des pieds au petit matin.  
-Que le carrosse se transforme en citrouille ?  
-Exactement.   
-Viens là... »dit Sho en tentant de le faire grimper sur le lit.  
« Sempai, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » souffla Nino en regardant au loin. 

Quelle réponse attendait-il vraiment ? Il voulait savoir s'il s'était encore ravisé ?  
Sho l'attrapa par le bras et le hissa sur lui afin qu'ils se retrouvent les yeux dans les yeux.

« J'ai rendez-vous au journal avec un patron de salle à 9h et j'ai le papier de l'autre jour à finir. Demain j'ai l'interview d'une chanteuse que j'ai été voir hier soir...quoi ? »

Nino souriait lumineusement maintenant et il ferma les paupières en baisant à nouveau ses lèvres avec douceur.

« ...Alors tu es en retard... »lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Sho fit un bond et sauta sur son portable dans un grand « BORDEL ! » qui fit rire franchement son amant.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?  
-Pour que tu sois en colère et que tu me jettes encore pour me punir, sûrement pas !  
-Je te jetterai plus ! » lança Sho en l'embrassant avant de descendre à toute vitesse l'escalier en tentant de s'habiller. « Et ce soir tu m'expliquera !!  
-Quoi ? »cria Nino depuis la balustrade.  
« Ce tatouage ! Et tout ça là... »dit il en englobant le grand hangar d'un geste vague.  
« Je t'attendrai, Sempai.  
-Tu bosses pas ?  
-Je bosse à la maison aujourd'hui. Je vais rester ici à t'attendre.  
-T'es cinglé !  
-Vas-y, tu es en retard...  
-Bonne journée ! »

Sho sortit le sourire aux lèvres...avant de rerentrer après s'être retrouvé seul sur les quais.  
La porte passée, il leva les yeux vers Nino qui fumait une cigarette sans avoir bougé de sa place.

« Dans le vide-poche. »lança-t-il laconiquement.  
« Merci ! » 

Le journaliste saisit les clefs de voiture et monta au volant de la vieille décapotable noire américaine de Nino. C'était imprudent d'arriver avec cette auto reconnaissable entre mille et Sho prit la précaution de se garer quelques rues plus loin, aggravant encore son retard.  
Il tenta d'entrer en toute discrétion dans la salle de rédaction et bien entendu, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Sho eut la sensation désagréable d'avoir écrit « adultère » partout sur le visage...même s'ils ne savaient sûrement pas...  
Il s'assit sans faire de commentaires et déposa ses affaires avant de retourner à l’accueil où son rendez-vous l'attendait déjà.  
Heureusement, il connaissait bien le patron de salle et il savait qu'il lui pardonnerait cette impolitesse qui lui était si peu coutumière.

« Alors ? » 

Ohno l'attrapa alors qu'il déjeunait dans un petit café du quartier. Il s'était assis tout naturellement face à lui comme s'ils avaient prévus de se retrouver.

« Alors quoi ?  
-Joue pas à l'idiot, tu sais bien ce que signifie ma question.  
-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.  
-C'est pas un secret...  
-C'est pas à ébruiter non plus.  
-T'as passé la nuit avec lui. »

Sho baissa la tête et se passa la main dans la nuque.

« Je suis désolé, Satoshi.  
-C'est pour Jun que tu devrais l'être, Monsieur Fidélité.  
-Je le suis aussi pour Jun.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
-J'en sais strictement rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais plus rien du tout. Je ne peux pas être sans lui, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes fait l'un à l'autre, ça me dépasse...  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il t'as poursuivi avec tellement d'acharnement et toi...c'est comme si il te lobotomisait.  
-C'est aussi l'impression que ça me donne si ça peut te rassurer.  
-Non, ça me rassure pas. Je suis juste bien content de pas être dans ta situation.  
-Charmant.  
-Tu couches avec deux mecs sexys à mort, faut bien que je me console d'une façon ou d'une autre...  
-Tu veux aussi coucher avec moi ?  
-T'es con !  
-Parle pas comme ça à ton pote !  
-Et Masaki ?  
-Quoi 'Masaki' ?  
-Tu lui en as parlé ?  
-Non, ça fait justement partie de toutes les choses dont on doit discuter. Ohno ?  
-Oui ?  
-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...  
-Arrête de rougir en disant ça, les midinettes me filent la chair de poule !  
-Je déconne pas, tu crois qu'il est sincère ?  
-Quoi, tu flippes qu'il ait pipé les dés, qu'en réalité c'est une histoire d'amour depuis le départ ? »

Sho opina lentement, nullement étonné que son meilleur ami le comprenne si bien. 

« Ce qui me sidère, c'est que c'est à moi que tu demandes des conseils amoureux... »lâcha Ohno sans sourire.  
« Satoshi...  
-Me fais pas ces yeux de chiens battus ! Ok, ok...je vais répondre. Pour moi, il t'aime depuis le début, me demande pas pourquoi mais j'en ai la certitude et je pense que tout ce plan cul, c'était juste pour te donner ce dont tu avais besoin. Pour que tu t'attaches à lui.   
-Il est tellement...je ne sais pas quoi dire, en réalité. Il m'attire comme un aimant, pourtant je sais presque rien de lui, même l'histoire de la fac, c'est toi qui m'en a parlé, lui jamais.  
-Tu lui as posé des questions ?  
-Il est toujours évasif, il parle d'autre chose et passe à un autre sujet.  
-Et Jun ?  
-Quoi Jun ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Si je le savais...je peux pas le quitter.   
-Tu peux pas quitter Nino non plus ?  
-Je crois que c'est clair. Ahhhhhhh..... »

Sho fit une grimace pitoyable avant de laisser tomber la tête entre ses bras. Ohno ébroua avec vigueur ses cheveux.

« Tu veux faire un tour dans les toilettes avec moi pour te consoler ?  
-T'es connnnnnnnn... »gémit Sho en faisant éclater de rire son patron.

La journée s'étira longuement sans qu'il parvienne à se concentrer sur la moindre ligne. C'était une bonne chose que Jun soit encore absent une semaine, ça lui laissait au moins le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.   
Il retourna chez Nino en début de soirée après être passé chez lui se changer et il le trouva allongé dans son canapé en train de dormir. Il posa délicatement une couverture sur lui et alla à la cuisine pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait.   
Le frigo était rempli de restes de la veille et il sortit quelques ingrédients pour cuisiner un repas digne de ce nom. Nino n'avait sûrement rien avalé de la journée. Il avait l'air tellement fragile dans son sommeil. Sho devait aussi admettre que s'occuper les mains lui permettait de ne pas les poser sur lui et ainsi de le laisser se reposer.   
Pourtant il en mourrait d'envie, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui toute cette journée et son ventre se creusait encore de plaisir en repensant à ce qui c'était passé cette nuit entre eux.   
Ca lui ressemblait si peu de faire usage de brutalité, surtout dans ses rapports intimes. Est-ce que Nino avait servit de révélateur à sa nature profonde, prenait-il du plaisir à le violenter ? Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point le posséder, lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'aimer c'était laisser l'autre libre de ses faits et gestes ?  
Perdu dans ses pensées, ses mains s'activant seules au-dessus du faitout, il fut surpris en sentant la tête de Nino venir peser entre ses omoplates.  
Il se retourna lentement et l'accueillit contre lui, qu'il emprisonna aussitôt entre ses bras.

« Bonsoir...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sempai ?  
-Je suis en train de nous faire à manger, tu dois avoir faim, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui...  
-Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît. »murmura Nino la tête toujours basse, posée contre le torse de Sho, immobile entre ses bras.  
« Ne fais pas quoi ?  
-Ne sois pas si gentil avec moi. Je...c'est insupportable pour moi toute cette gentillesse.  
-Nino, regarde-moi. » souffla Sho en le forçant à relever la tête pour le voir. « je ne comprends pas...  
-Tu mets cette couverture sur moi, tu me laisses dormir et tu vas me faire à manger...Comment je vais faire pour supporter quand tu retourneras à...à Jun ? C'est cruel d'être aussi gentil avec moi.  
-Pardon, j'y avais pas pensé.  
-Je sais.  
-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi alors. »

Sho ôta son tablier après s'être écarté de Nino, le cœur déchiré par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais il avait raison, affreusement raison. C'était la triste réalité de l'adultère...

« On se verra demain au journal ?  
-T'en vas pas. S'il te plaît. T'en vas pas.  
-Nino...je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai pas de mode d'emploi pour ce qui nous arrive. J'ai l'impression qu'on fonce droit dans le mur et j'arrive pas à nous ralentir. »

Nino franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Sho et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant avec force pour l'embrasser.  
Sho attrapa ses fesses pour lui passer les jambes à sa taille et il l'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour se glisser entre ses cuisses.  
Ils s’embrassèrent furieusement, ses dents venant mordiller les lèvres de Nino, le faisant gémir de plaisir et coller un peu plus son entrejambe à son bas-ventre.  
Sho se sentit gonfler, aussitôt pris d'un désir irrépressible.  
Il quitta la bouche de Nino à regret et prit sa nuque entre ses mains jointes pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Nino ? Je contrôle plus rien avec toi...  
-Je veux juste être à toi, c'est tout.  
-J'ai pas de solution miracle.  
-Je sais.  
-On fera au jour le jour.  
-On fera au jour le jour...  
-Reste avec moi et fais moi confiance.  
-J'ai confiance en toi sempai. Et j'ai faim.  
-Tu as faim ? »

Nino se mit à rire et descendit du comptoir pour se diriger vers la gazinière.

« Ca sent bon. »

Sho le prit par la taille, se collant à son dos comme Nino l'avait fait quelques instants seulement auparavant. 

« Nino... »

Le guitariste se mit à rire en entendant toute la frustration que contenait sa voix.

« Nino...  
-Après. D'abord je veux manger ! Tu as pris la peine de cuisiner, je ne veux pas laisser passer une occasion de goûter ta cuisine.  
-Hum, pas sûr que tu ce soit un choix heureux. »souffla Sho en baisant sa nuque.  
« Tu essayes de me dire que t'es plus doué dans un lit que dans une cuisine ?  
-Probablement.  
-Vantard...  
-T'as pas encore goûté, alors tu verras que ce n'est pas un grand exploit de faire mieux que ça !  
-Ce sera délicieux. J'en suis sûr. Et le dessert...on le prendra là-haut.  
-Des promesses...  
-T'es redemanderas, garanti sur facture.  
-Vantard. »

Sho n'était pas vraiment dupe de cette nouvelle pirouette artistiquement menée par Nino. Il avait réussi une fois encore à cacher ses sentiments derrière des avances ouvertes comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais le journaliste ne voulait pas le brusquer ni le contraindre à lui avouer des choses qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement envie d'entendre.   
Ils s'installèrent sur la table basse pour manger et Sho guetta avec appréhension la première bouchée.

« Alors ? »dit-il en grimaçant.  
« C'est le meilleur...c'est quoi déjà ?  
-Un nabe.. ?  
-C'est le meilleur nabe que j'ai mangé de ma vie.  
-Merci.  
-C'est sincère.  
-T'es vraiment doué pour mentir ! Si je ne savais pas ce que valent mes talents de cuisinier, je pourrais presque te croire.  
-C'est vraiment bon, je te jure.  
-Et ta journée ?  
-J'ai écrit un article et j'ai vu les gars du groupe.  
-Tu répètes ?  
-Demain, tu veux venir ? On répète ici.  
-Si tu me racontes d'abord.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ce loft énorme, il est à toi ?  
-Ouais c'était celui de mon père, viens voir. » dit-il en se levant pour entraîner Sho à sa suite.  
Sur le mur du fond à grosses briques apparentes, des photos noir et blanc encadrées, certaines de couleurs sépias. Un musée des fantasmes pour celui qui était un si grand amoureux de musique. Sho pointa du doigt l'homme asiatique sur l'une d'entre elle qui posait entre Quincy Jones et Ray Charles.

« C'est lui ?  
-Ouais, c'est mon père.  
-C'est de la folie...il a joué avec tout ce monde là ?  
-Oui il a une sacrée histoire. »

Nino ne le quittait pas des yeux, fier de lire tant d'admiration dans les yeux de son amant.

« Il a joué avec tous les plus grands.  
-Il devait être âgé quand tu es né ?  
-Ouais plus de 60 ans, ma mère avait à peine 15 ans.   
-Ouah, ça a dû faire du bruit...  
-Ils se sont enfuis pour être ensemble.  
-Tu m'as dit qu'elle était chanteuse ?  
-Oui de jazz, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés, son père était un élève du mien.  
-Ca a dû être un bel imbroglio...  
-Mon père était un artiste, dans tous les sens du terme. »rit Nino.  
« Et ta mère ?  
-Elle est très belle, jeune encore, à peine 40 ans, tu veux l'écouter ?  
-Oui, bien sûr !! »

Nino alla à son Ipod qu'il brancha à une enceinte et Sho entendit monter a capella une voix brisée, à la limite de la déchirure qui eut le don de lui donner la chair de poule.   
Il entendait toute la tristesse et la langueur si caractéristique des grandes dames du jazz, qui avaient une telle maîtrise de leur voix qu'elles en faisaient un instrument à part entière, tenant une place de choix dans le jazz band.

« Tu aimes ? »

Sho leva les yeux sur lui, devinant son attente et l'effort que lui coûtait ce timide lever de voile sur ce qu'était sa vie, l'aveu implicite de la difficulté d'avoir été l'enfant de deux monstres de musiques. Celui aussi d'avoir eu une vie de famille si peu commune.  
Sho vit son regard changer, ses yeux se faire moins sûrs et se troubler.  
Il lui ouvrit les bras et Nino vint s'y blottir, nichant sa bouche dans son cou puis il lui prit la main pour l'emmener avec lui dans la chambre. Ils montèrent lentement en se tenant par la main et Nino s'allongea entraînant Sho avec lui pour se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu veux m'en parler ?  
-Non pas vraiment...  
-Et ce tatouage ?  
-Je préfère pas en parler non plus.  
-Ok...alors j'attendrai que tu en aies envie.  
-Sempai ?  
-Quoi ? » souffla Sho alors que Nino approchait ses lèvres des siennes.  
« Ouvres le tiroir, s'il te plaît. »

Sho se pencha et fit ce qu'il lui demandait restant un instant interloqué par ce qu'il y vit.

« Je te fais peur ? »demanda le guitariste inquiet.  
« J'ai...j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, je sais même pas à quoi servent les ¾ de ces trucs là. Tu utilises ces objets ?  
-Ca m'arrive. »

Sho s'assit et inspecta avec attention les sex toys et autres instruments se trouvant dans ce tiroir. Il sentit bientôt les bras de son amant se refermer sur lui et sa bouche se poser à la base de son cou le détournant de son passage en revue.  
Sho ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière, le caressant, pas si surpris que ça de le trouver déjà nu. Il attrapa un foulard écarlate et le coucha sous lui, liant ses mains au dessus de sa tête.   
Il se releva, déboucla son ceinturon et jeta son T-shirt par terre, son cœur et sa virilité s'affolant en voyant en son amant l'image même de l'appel à la luxure.  
Il ouvrit les boutons de son jean et remonta sur le lit. 

« Nino. »souffla Sho en s'allongeant contre lui, baisant le coin de sa bouche avec douceur « J'ai pas besoin d'accessoires pour t'aimer, j'ai pas besoin d'accessoires pour avoir envie de toi, je n'ai besoin que de toi. Tu es tellement parfait..même si tu ne le sais pas...tellement beau...  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être trop gentil avec moi... »dit il sans assurance, baissant ses bras sur son corps pour s'en cacher.  
« Je ne sais pas faire autrement, c'est moi, je suis comme ça. Si je dois révolutionner ma vie pour nous, je veux être sûr que je suis bien l'homme que tu veux, pas un fantasme... »

Nino mordit sa lèvre nerveusement avant d'opiner silencieusement et de remettre ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu me fais confiance Nino ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors ferme les yeux. »

Il vit la poitrine de Nino se soulever un peu plus rapidement mais il fit ce qu'il lui demandait, tentant de se détendre.  
Sho reprit ses baisers et fit glisser sa main le long de la verge déjà raidissante de son amant. Nino ne fit pas un mouvement mais quand il sentit un préservatif l'envelopper, il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant légèrement.

« Sempai qu'est-ce que...  
-Chut, laisse-toi faire. »chuchota le journaliste en parcourant son corps de baisers légers.  
« Mais...ahhh » il ne put que gémir en sentant la bouche de Sho se refermer autour de sa verge. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça sempai !  
-Détends-toi ou je vais te faire mal. » murmura Sho en passant la langue sur le piercing qui saillait maintenant au sommet de son membre éveillé. 

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude... »

Sho le longea de la pointe de la langue jusqu'à ses bourses et l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il écarta un peu plus d'une caresse. Il sentit les testicules se contracter et Nino se tordre sous lui en gémissant toujours plus fort. 

« Sempai, prends-moi.  
-Pas encore. J'ai pas fini... »souffla Sho en faisant glisser sa langue plus loin en lui pour le préparer à sa venue.  
« Sadique... »cria Nino en bougeant cependant le bassin pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son intimité. « Je ne veux pas...sempai je ne vais pas tenir longtemps...

Il poussa un nouveau cri en sentant Sho l'envahir petit à petit et le caresser, jouant de son corps comme un musicien l'aurait fait de son instrument, en virtuose. En sentant sa jouissance approcher dangereusement, il le masturba avec douceur laissant enfin sortir la semence de Nino par à-coup dans un cri de délivrance.  
Sho se redressa et se glissa en lui, oscillant des hanches doucement jusqu'à ce que Nino redevienne dur. Il prit tout le temps nécessaire de faire durer leur plaisir, admirant tout son comptant Nino se perdre dans l'extase qu'il lui offrait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et le laisse se libérer une nouvelle fois dans sa main.  
Il sortit lentement de lui s'abattant sur le matelas, tous les deux en sueur et le cœur battant furieusement tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »haleta Nino.  
« C'est pas toi qui m'avait promis un dessert digne de ce nom ?  
-Je te jure que c'est toi qui demandera grâce... »susurra Nino en se délivrant de ses liens avant d'enjamber son amant.


	9. Chapter 9

« Je suis partagé...  
-A quel sujet ? » sourit Sho en posant la paume de sa main mouillée sur le front de Nino le ramenant un peu plus contre son torse.

Nino remonta ses genoux a lui, créant une onde de chaleur dans la baignoire. Il prit tout son temps pour répondre, fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer un peu plus par la douceur de son amant entre les jambes duquel il se trouvait.

« Sur le fait que demain c'est notre dernier jour ensemble...  
-Ce ne sera pas notre dernier jour ensemble, Nino.  
-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. »

Jun rentrait par le dernier avion du lendemain et ils ne pourraient définitivement plus ignorer que leur relation était une liaison à cacher aux yeux du monde. Sho n'avait qu'à peine remis les pieds chez lui durant ces quelques jours et leur semaine avait pris des airs de vacances. C'était délicieux.   
Délicieux de se réveiller ensemble, de manger en silence profitant de la douceur du moment, de faire l'amour une dernière fois avant de rejoindre le monde du dehors...délicieux de se dévorer du regard toute la journée en rêvant aux retrouvailles du soir toujours pleines de la frustration de la journée.   
Délicieuses ces nuits toujours empreintes de découvertes amoureuses et d'émerveillements continuels.  
A tel point qu'arrivé à ce jour, le seul nom de Jun n'était plus prononcé entre eux, trop évocateur et douloureux.

« Oui, je sais de quoi tu parles, alors dis-moi.  
-Je me demandais ce qui serait le mieux. Qu'on reste ensemble jusqu'à la dernière minute et que tu sortes d'ici pour le retrouver ou qu'on se dise au revoir demain matin pour que tu rentres l'attendre chez toi...chez vous.  
-Nino...c'est pas un choix ça.   
-Si c'en est un.  
-Lequel nous ferait le moins de mal ? Aucun des deux, alors c'est pas un choix.   
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire demain si c'est ta question. On s'est quitté sur la promesse de tout faire pour que notre couple aille mieux. Aujourd'hui je suis avec toi et je crève à l'idée de devoir passer une nuit loin d'ici, tu penses que j'ai encore le moindre choix ?  
-...  
-Je vais le quitter.  
-Non ! » Nino s'était brusquement redressé pour lui faire face. Sho le regarda avec incrédulité.  
« Non ?  
-Non, il n'en est pas question ! Et tu feras quoi si tu le quittes ?  
-On sera ensemble sans se cacher.  
-Et tu t'en voudras !  
-On ne peut pas tout avoir !  
-Toi tu peux tout avoir.  
-Oui, tout à moitié et rien totalement.  
-Je ne veux pas.  
-Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble ?  
-La façon dont on est ensemble actuellement me convient parfaitement.  
-Tu déconnes ?  
-Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas comme lui, je suis pas quelqu'un de 'fiable'. Je ne peux pas te donner ce qu'il te donne.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me donne selon toi ?  
-La stabilité.  
-La stabilité ?  
-Émotionnelle et financière. Tu l'as dit toi-même tu te souviens, c'est un homme fiable.  
-J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ça...tu l'as pas encore compris ? Une relation amoureuse n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque valeur marchande. Ce qu'il me donne contre ce que tu me donnes ? C'est de la folie furieuse... Mais tu crois avoir à faire à qui bordel ? Je te saute et je rentre à la maison pour me mettre les pieds sous la table auprès de lui ?  
-C'est ça.»

Il avait l'air mortellement sérieux. Sho ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, avant de la refermer face à l'air fragile de son amant. 

« Dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas. »chuchota Nino en le fixant avec intensité.  
« Il n'y a pas que ça.  
-Tu vas quitter un homme que tu aimes avec qui tu vis depuis des années pour un mec que tu connais à peine et qui prend plaisir à se faire du mal ?  
-C'est toi que je veux.  
-Et tu m'as. Corps et âme.  
-Je te comprends plus là. On...comment on pourrait faire ça ?!   
-En continuant à voler des moments, à profiter de la clandestinité. Et puis...  
-Et puis ?  
-J'ai aussi quelqu'un.  
-J'ai tendance à l'oublier c'est vrai.» lança Sho avec amertume.

Nino baisa sa bouche close sur une moue réprobatrice et passa les mains à son cou en s'asseyant sur lui à califourchon. 

« Je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Et si je dois te partager je le veux bien...  
-Je ne pourrais pas. Ce serait injuste pour tout le monde.  
-Juste un peu...s'il te plaît. Qu'on voit où on va d'abord.  
-Nino...Nino...tu me rends fou, tu sais ? »murmura Sho en s'oubliant une nouvelle fois à ses savantes caresses, un goût de jalousie sur le bout de la langue... avant de tenter de se lever en sentant affluer l'habituel sentiment de concupiscence au creux de son bas-ventre. Nino attrapa son poignet pour le retenir.

« Reste.  
-On ne peut pas mettre de préservatifs dans l'eau et on a assez démontré que je n'avais aucune volonté en ce qui te concerne.  
-Viens... »dit Nino d'une voix rauque en reprenant sa position et ses baisers. « Comme ça » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Sho en les prenant tous les deux dans sa main, les caressant languissamment. Le journaliste se laissa aller contre lui, se repaissant de son expression extasiée si concentrée avant de le parcourir de baiser en s'abandonnant définitivement à ses mains. Il fixa l'hypnotique veine épaisse qui battait si fort à la base de son cou se perdant dans sa contemplation jusqu'à y poser les lèvres puis les dents de plus en plus fort n'entendant qu'en écho le cri de Nino vite mué en halètement de plaisir les faisant exploser tous les deux.

Ils ne dormirent pas et ne parlèrent plus guère, laissant leurs corps le faire pour eux, un sentiment de nostalgie anticipant leur proche séparation.   
Sho était allongé sur le ventre, caressant du bout du pouce la clavicule de Nino, effleurant la blessure encore écarlate qu'il lui avait faite.

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...tu as mal ?  
-T'excuse pas... »souffla Nino en se tournant vers lui. « Je suis même plutôt content. Content que tu m'aies marqué.   
-Ce n'était pas mon intention »se justifia Sho en se redressant sur un coude.  
« Bien sûr que si c'était ton intention, Sempai. Embrasse-moi, le réveil va bientôt sonner... »

+~+~+~+

Sho ne reçut aucun message de Jun de toute la journée, présumant sans grand risque de se tromper qu'il devait être à bord de son avion de retour. Etrangement l'idée de le revoir le laissait relativement de glace. Il était bien davantage remué par ce que lui avait dit Nino.  
C'était de la folie totale. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience en matière de tromperie mais il avait toujours eu la drôle d'idée en tête que l'amant souhaitait vivre à la lumière plutôt que dans l'obscurité d'un placard. Mais Nino ne ressemblait à personne et Sho n'avait jamais été autant déstabilisé de sa vie que par lui. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.  
Il avait 16 ans, n'était plus qu'un désir fou et incontrôlable, hors de tout raisonnement et moralité.  
Jun le remarquerait forcément, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en son absence. Il ne saurait pas le cacher et arriverait alors l'inévitable, il lui avouerait tout. Quant à la suite, c'était assez prévisible...  
Nino sortit toute la journée en rendez-vous, peut-être sciemment pour que Sho n'ait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser à sa solitude-ou à Masaki lui soufflait le démon assis sur son épaule.   
Comment pouvait-il être si exclusif, abandonné...amoureux...et exiger qu'il aille vers un autre ?  
La seule solution était qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Masaki...il voulait partager Sho pour en aimer un autre tout à son aise.  
Pourtant, aussi insensé que cela paraisse, lui l'homme adultérin était révolté à l'idée qu'il soit à un autre. Si cela le rendait malade avant, aujourd'hui ça le mettait en fureur.  
Quant à ne pas le revoir avant d'avoir vu Jun c'était impossible, absolument impossible. Il n'en avait pas assez de lui, il n'en avait pas assez de lui dire à quel point il lui était devenu indispensable, à quel point le voir aller vers un autre le saignait à blanc.

« Jun rentre ce soir ? » tenta Ohno alors que Sho essayait pour la énième fois d'appeler Nino en vain.   
« Hum, ouais.  
-C'est lui que t'appelles ? T'es inquiet ?  
-Non, non c'est pas lui, il doit être dans l'avion de toute façon...  
-Oh, je vois...  
-Tiens, essaye-toi il te répondra ! »lança Sho en tendant le téléphone à Ohno sans prendre la peine de préciser qu'il parlait de Nino.  
« Ca va pas non ? Je me mêle pas de vos affaires moi, si il veut pas te parler, ça doit être pour une bonne raison. Tu trouves ça anormal toi, en sachant que ton mec rentre ce soir ?  
-Il me rend dingue, égoïste et jaloux...ça me terrorise ! »lâcha Sho en reposant le téléphone lassement.  
« C'est les joies de l'amour mon vieux, et dire que j'ai échappé à ça, je ne m'en féliciterai jamais assez !  
-Moque toi !  
-Je vais pas me gêner...  
-Lâche Nino et retrouve Jun. Tant que t'es pas décidé, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.  
-Je lui ai dit que j'allais quitter Jun.  
-Ohhh, et... ?  
-Il refuse. Il veut rester l'amant caché...et profiter de son autre mec.  
-Je vois. »murmura Ohno d'un air entendu.  
« Arrête avec tes 'je vois' moi je capte rien, alors vas-y explique-moi si toi tu comprends.  
-Non.  
-Non ?!  
-Non, je te laisse comprendre tout seul, c'est la méthode la plus pédagogique !  
-Tu...tu rigoles ??? »éructa Sho en voyant son patron quitter le coin de son bureau pour aller vers un collègue en gloussant.

Le journaliste pris son sac et quitta la salle de rédaction en trombe. Il se rendit chez Nino sans réfléchir davantage...peu importe ce qui se passerait il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état et retourner à Jun.   
La voiture de Nino n'était pas garée devant son loft et les quais étaient déserts à cette heure de la journée. Il prit la clef qui étaient cachée dans un recoin du mur et composa le code de la porte avant d'entendre le déclic familier.  
La pièce était baignée de lumière, et telle qu'ils l'avaient laissés ce matin en partant.   
C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul ici et hors de la présence captivante de son amant il avait l'impression de découvrir l'habitation sous un jour nouveau. Ce loft dégageait un parfum de nostalgie, définitivement...il n'avait jamais pensé au fait que c'était celui d'un homme décédé, probablement regretté et que rien n'avait dû changer de place. Ni les photos au mur, ni la cafetière italienne sur le piano 6 feux de la cuisine. Et toutes ces guitares...  
Sho sourit en passant le doigt sur un instrument où des éclats de balles se dessinaient nettement. Il demanderait à Nino de lui raconter son histoire.  
Il alla au grand secrétaire qui était disposé dans le fond de la pièce et ouvrit le volet qui le recouvrait, y découvrant des livres de photos. Nino à l'école, aux USA, en diplômé de l'université, mais seul sur chaque photo, peu souriant dans le meilleur des cas, lugubre sur la plupart.  
Son œil fut immédiatement attiré par un stylo plume rouge, le même que celui qu'il possédait quand il était en fac. A vrai dire son père lui en avait offert un à chacun de ses anniversaires depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds sur le seuil de son premier jardin d'enfant...un clin d’œil à son métier de papetier de quartier. 

« Vous attendez pour une leçon ? »lui souffla une voix rauque derrière lui. Sho fit un bond et se retourna d'un bloc, surpris de voir un vieil homme ôter son manteau et son chapeau mou pour les accrocher à la patère de l'entrée. Il le regarda interloqué traverser la pièce d'un air assuré.  
Ridé, solide cependant malgré sa petite stature, il n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un...

« Pardon ? »lui demanda l'homme.  
« Excusez-moi je n'ai rien dit...vous cherchez quelqu'un ?  
-Vous êtes bien ici pour un cours de guitare non ? Vous êtes un ami de Kazunari ? Un sempai du lycée ?  
-Je suis son sempai oui...de l'université cependant...  
-Il n'arrête pas de parler de vous !  
-Je ne crois pas vraiment, veuillez m'excuser...nous ne nous connaissons que depuis...  
-Assieds-toi, je suis trop vieux pour rester debout et tu me donnes le tournis. »sourit le vieux bonhomme en sortant une guitare de son rack la posant naturellement sur ses genoux.  
En le voyant grattouiller automatiquement les cordes, Sho eu un coup au cœur et s'assit. C'était le père de Nino aucun doute, le défunt père de Nino... ? 

« Tu veux que je te raconte la fois où j'ai rencontré Ray Charles ?  
-Vous avez rencontré Ray Charles ?  
-Hum...un sacré bonhomme quoi qu'un peu trop porté sur les femmes si tu veux mon avis. Et sur l'alcool aussi, tu me diras...sans parler de la coc...qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te joue ? Un bon vieux rock ?  
-Papa ? »

Sho se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui avait plus l'air mort que vivant. Nino était accompagné de Masaki dont le regard allait de l'un à l'autre. 

« Oh, Masaki-kun, tu es là aussi ! »dit le vieil homme et Masaki vint immédiatement lui serrer la main.  
« Ninomiya-san, comment allez-vous ?  
-Bien, bien...et toi ? Tu as bien grandi ! Ca fait combien de temps ?  
-Nous nous sommes vu la semaine dernière, Kazunari était là aussi, vous vous souvenez ?  
-Sûrement, sûrement, ça va me revenir...la semaine dernière tu dis ?  
-Oui. A la maison.  
-Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es venu ? »souffla Nino en s'agenouillant devant le vieil homme.  
« En taxi pardi, je ne suis pas fou, je ne vais pas prendre ma voiture !  
-C'est moi qui aie ta voiture Papa. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, tu aurais pu te perdre...  
-Me perdre ? Je suis encore chez moi ! Et j'ai des cours à donner aujourd'hui ! Qui va payer pour l'université si je ne travaille pas, hein, tu peux me le dire ?  
-Papa, j'ai fini l'université depuis un moment maintenant.  
-N'importe quoi ! »

Nino alla à Masaki et lui parla en aparté. Le plus grand sortit après avoir dégainé son portable.  
Le guitariste prit une guitare à son tour et s'assit face à son père.

« Joues avec moi, Papa. »

Le vieux monsieur resta interdit un moment puis sembla se calmer graduellement alors que ses mains se posaient sur les cordes de sa guitare. Il suivit la voie ouverte par son fils et Sho eut la sensation d'écouter un duo de génies, deux guitaristes se connaissant sur le bout des doigts et prenant plaisir à s'oublier le temps de quelques accords.   
Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et Sho vit revenir Masaki qui fit un geste à Nino. Celui-ci opina en réponse.  
Quand la chanson s'éteint, il rouvrit les paupières et sourit comme un bienheureux, les yeux plein de larmes. Nino posa sa guitare et son regard se fit doux.

« Papa...tu dois y retourner. »

Le vieux monsieur se racla la gorge discrètement et sourit à son fils.

« Je sais mon fils. Je sais. Ramène-moi.  
-On va te ramener Ma-chan et moi.  
-Bien. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »lança-t-il à Sho en lui tendant une main parcheminée.  
« Moi aussi, Ninomiya-san. »

Le père de Nino reposa la guitare précautionneusement, remis son chapeau, son manteau et pris le bras de Masaki avant de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »lança durement Nino à Sho quand il furent seuls.  
« Je voulais te voir. Nino qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
-Quelle histoire ?  
-Ton père. Tu m'as dit qu'il était mort.  
-Il l'est. Son cerveau est mort. Il a quelques moments de lucidité, pas plus.   
-Il est malade ?  
-Alzheimer.  
-C'est pour lui que tu es revenu ? Pour t'occuper de lui ?  
-C'est pas vraiment tes affaires...  
-Nino, ferme pas la porte comme ça. Je veux t'aider.  
-Qui t'as demandé de l'aide ? J'ai Masaki déjà. »

Sho déglutit difficilement, une furieuse envie de hurler le prenant aux tripes.

« Je suis quoi pour toi ?  
-Un amant. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, faut que je ramène mon père à sa maison de soin. »dit Nino la tête basse en indiquant la porte de la main.

Sho enfila sa veste et sortit en automate du loft.  
Masaki et le père de Nino était déjà installés dans la grande voiture noire, n'attendant plus que lui.

« Nino... »

Mais il ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne le regarda et monta à la place du copilote alors que son petit-ami mettait le moteur en marche.  
Sho resta un moment sur place, immobile comme une statue à ruminer ce qui venait de se passer. Voilà qui changeait bien des choses...  
Il n'avait jamais eu aucune intention de l'inclure dans sa vie c'était donc vrai. C'était à devenir fou. Qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette histoire ?   
Son père était malade et il s'en occupait...il s'en occupait avec Masaki. Et lui alors ?  
Il voulait juste s'amuser, prendre du bon temps, s'oublier dans les bras d'un inconnu avec qui il ne partageait pas ses soucis et ses inquiétudes.   
Putain...et dire qu'il voulait quitter Jun pour lui ! Qu'il pensait que c'était assez solide entre eux pour qu'ils deviennent un couple...  
Sho se traita de candide une fois de plus, se détestant de son foutu romantisme qui voyait des histoires d'amour là où il n'y avait qu'une glauque histoire de sexe. Même si c'était les meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de sa vie. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti pour lui, cette alchimie entre eux, non, ça ne pouvait pas être que du sexe, il ne s'était pas leurré à ce point-là...  
Il appela un taxi et patienta peu avant qu'il n'arrive.   
Sho donna l'adresse de chez lui. De toute façon il ne servait plus à grand chose de retourner au journal, il ne serait plus bon à rien...  
Au bout de quelques kilomètres son portable se mit à sonner et il décrocha sans même prendre la peine de regarder de qui venait l'appel. 

« Mochi mochi ?  
-Sho c'est moi tu peux venir me chercher à Narita ?  
-Jun ? Tu es déjà arrivé ?  
-Oui on a pu prendre un vol plus tôt... »

Il avait une voix tendue et fatiguée, rien de bien étonnant après une journée entière de vol.

« J'arrive, je suis déjà dans un taxi. »

Il donna ses nouvelles instructions au chauffeur et il prirent la route de l'aéroport. Le taxi se gara sur une place réservée et laissa le compteur en marche à sa demande.  
Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment mais l'aéroport grouillait de vie, les passagers en partance et ceux de retour se croisant dans un ballet bien orchestré.   
Sho planta les mains dans ses poches et jeta un coup d’œil circulaire.  
Dans un coin près du kiosque il vit son compagnon en grande conversation avec une femme petite et jolie qui semblait agitée. Sho la voyait au bord de l'explosion, les poings serrés et le regard dur. Allons bon, Jun avait encore fait des siennes...   
Il décida d'aller au secours de la donzelle en se plaçant à ses côtés d'un pas décidé.  
Jun fit un bond en le voyant pénétrer son champ de vision.

« Oh, tu es là.  
-Bonsoir Jun. Vous devez être Oshima-san. » dit-il dans un sourire à la jeune femme qu'il devinait être la fameuse collègue avec qui Jun avait été à l'opéra.  
« C'est ça. Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas très présentable après toutes ces heures de vol. Yuko Oshima.  
-Sakurai Sho. »

Elle le toisa de la tête aux pieds lentement et Sho vit son regard flancher sérieusement.

« Vous...vous êtes très beau. »  
Sho éclata de rire face à cette remarque étrange et si directe.

« Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.  
-Viens on rentre, je suis crevé. »souffla Jun en se mettant en marche.  
« Je vous invite à manger avec nous ? »demanda Sho à la jeune femme.  
« Non merci je vais rentrer. »

Elle tourna des talons sans même dire au revoir et Sho emboîta le pas à Jun l’entraînant vers le taxi.

« Ce n'était pas très poli de ta part. »souffla-t-il tout bas.  
« On s'est engueulé pour une broutille et elle a pris la mouche, je m'excuserai demain. Mais...ça fait 3 semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? » sourit Jun en lui mettant la main sur la cuisse.  
« Pardon. Okaeri.  
-Tadaima.  
-C'était bien ?  
-C'était éreintant. Je suis content de rentrer. »

Sho tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler passivement, incapable d'aligner plus de deux pensées cohérentes.


	10. Chapter 10

A peine la porte de la maison passée, Sho sut avec certitude que rien n'avait réellement changé. Ils n'avaient plus parlé dans le taxi après les politesses d'usage et Sho avait vite compris que le temps du dialogue était déjà révolu.  
Jun était parti 3 semaines après une nuit d'amour offerte et la promesse d'un nouveau départ pour leur couple, mais aujourd'hui rien ne pouvait lui démontrer qu'il ne l'avait pas simplement rêvé.  
Ils avaient franchi le seuil de leur salon et Jun avait accroché sa veste avant de s'enfermer dans le mutisme qui lui était coutumier. 

« Je suis épuisé, je vais me coucher... »avait-il lancé d'une voix basse.

Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment ? Pourquoi en ressentait-il même un certain soulagement ? Sho tenta de le retenir par acquis de conscience.

« Tu viens toi-même de dire que ça fait 3 semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu et à peine rentré tu files au lit ? Tu n'as pas faim ?  
-J'ai mangé dans l'avion.  
-Tu ne veux pas qu'on discute un peu ?  
-J'en ai pas envie, je suis incapable de tenir la moindre discussion. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.  
-Je ne me montrerais pas offusqué si tu te mets à bailler, je t'assure.  
-Ca peut attendre demain non ? Ah, au fait, nous allons chez mes parents demain soir.  
-Jun ! Il s'est passé quelque chose à Londres ?  
-Non bien sûr que non, la routine c'est tout.  
-T'as l'air préoccupé...  
-J'ai surtout l'air d'un homme qui dort debout. »

Jun sourit en coin avant de venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon et de s'éclipser dans leur chambre.  
Ils allaient manger chez ses parents demain ?  
Il s'en serait douté. Autant de temps sans voir leur fils allait nécessairement impliquer un rattrapage en bonne et due forme. Sho n'argumenta même pas et laissa son compagnon se coucher sans plus chercher à l'en empêcher.   
Non, rien n'avait vraiment changé et les bonnes résolutions d'avant départ étaient, de toute évidence, restées sur le tarmac de l'aéroport.   
Il y a quelques mois encore Sho ne se serait pas offusqué du fait qu'après une si longue séparation son compagnon n'éprouve pas le besoin de l'embrasser ou de chercher la chaleur de ses bras. Mais c'était avant...  
Comment seulement imaginer être séparé de Nino et ne pas le serrer contre lui en le retrouvant enfin ? Etait-il devenu trop capricieux et exigeant ?  
Le fait d'être le seul à avoir envie de tendresse dans leur couple lui avait toujours laissé à penser qu'il était trop tactile, sentimental ou sensuel...voire gênant pour Jun. C'était du moins ce que sa façon d'éviter tout contact physique en dehors de leurs ébats lui avait fait comprendre. Mais c'était avant Nino...Nino qui cherchait ses caresses et savait si bien les susciter.  
Il alluma son portable et laissa un énième message à celui qui occupait ses pensées pour lui demander de le rappeler sans grand espoir qu'il le fasse, avant d'aller se coucher dans la chambre d'ami pour ne pas déranger Jun.  
Quand il se leva, l'architecte était déjà parti pour son bureau et lui avait laissé un message indiquant l'heure du rendez-vous pour le repas du soir.  
Sho tenta d'occulter Nino de ses pensées toute la journée durant, maudissant leur travail de journaliste qui leur permettait de passer des journées entières à l'extérieur sans mettre les pieds dans la salle de rédaction. Ohno ne lui posa pas de questions, comprenant suffisamment en voyant son air lugubre, que tout n'était pas rose au pays des Matsumoto/Sakurai et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude.

Sho prit le temps de passer chez lui se changer avant d'aller chez ses beaux-parents, sachant à quel point ils étaient sensibles à la bienséance.  
Quand le majordome de l'entrée lui ouvrit la porte, Sho entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la petite bibliothèque adjacente à la cuisine. Il reconnut sans mal la voix de son compagnon et celle de sa belle-mère, haut perchée. C'était un fait suffisamment inhabituel pour titiller sa curiosité. Tous deux ne s'entendaient pas, mais jamais encore ils ne les avaient vu exprimer le moindre mécontentement ouvertement.  
Monsieur Matsumoto vint le saluer et l'entraîner en toute discrétion dans le grand salon qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée.  
C'était une très belle maison de maître qui n'avait jamais cessé d'intimider le fils de papetier qu'il était. Jun et lui n'avait pas grandi dans le même milieu et ça avait été l'une des nombreuses difficultés rencontrée par leur couple lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Le côté fils de bonne famille gâté par la vie de Jun contre la simplicité des parents de Sho et de l'éducation qu'ils lui avaient offerte. Le journaliste porta son attention sur le piano à queue qui trônait au centre de la pièce sur lequel se trouvait des cadres photos pleins de moments clefs de la vie de Jun.

« Vous devez être surpris de les entendre parler si fort »commença le père de Jun munit de toute la diplomatie qui lui était si naturelle.  
« Jun est en colère ?  
-Sa mère a invité un couple d'ami et elle vient de lui annoncer que leur fille les accompagnait. Apparemment Jun la connaît.  
-Et il ne l'apprécie pas ?  
-Il semblerait. Un whisky ?  
-S'il vous plaît oui.   
-Je vais en prendre un aussi, je pense que nous en aurons besoin. »

Sho lui sourit et ils trinquèrent en toute discrétion avant d'être rejoint par les deux combattants qui affichaient leur habituel air serein. C'était fou de masquer à ce point ses sentiments pensa Sho. Est-ce que l'un des deux grimacerait seulement s'il se brûlait ?  
Sho vint à Jun après avoir salué Mme Matsumoto et tenta de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Elle a invité Oshima. »répondit Jun sombrement.  
« Oshima ? Ta collègue ?  
-C'est la fille d'un collègue de mon père.  
-Tu le savais ?  
-Pas au départ. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est fâché hier. Quand elle me l'a dit.  
-Et alors, tu t'en fous, non ?  
-...je l'ai trouvé malhonnête. Elle aurait dû me le dire.  
-Je vois. Ta mère compte te la mettre dans les jambes ?  
-Je pense. Elle a dû exulter quand elle a appris qu'elle faisait partie de la délégation pour Londres.  
-Ce sera pas la première fois qu'elle te présente une femme. Fais comme d'habitude.  
-Je fais quoi d'habitude ?  
-Tu es...toi.   
-Oi, ça veut dire quoi ça ? »sourit Jun en se détendant légèrement.  
« Ca veut dire que tu es du genre effrayant et glacial quand tu le veux.   
-Je vais faire ça...Etre moi.  
-Bonne idée. »

Sho n'arrivait même plus à se mettre en colère de ce qui pouvait aisément passer pour de la méchanceté -pour un manque de tact pour les plus indulgents- de la part de sa belle-mère. Elle avait une façon toute particulière d'occulter le fait que son fils unique était en couple avec un homme en gardant la conviction qu'il n'était gay qu'en attendant de rencontrer la femme de sa vie.   
Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant que la famille en question ne fasse son apparition et que comme d’habitude, Mme Matsumoto ne présente Sho comme un « ami » de son fils.   
Yuko était habillée avec élégance et Sho compris un peu mieux sa réaction à l'aéroport en disant qu'elle n'était pas présentable. Elle était radieuse une fois reposée et pomponnée. Même lui qui avait si peu de goût pour la gent féminine reconnaissait à quel point elle avait tout pour contenter le plus difficile des hommes. Elle vint saluer Sho avec gêne s'excusant pour son comportement de la veille et celui de ses parents qui l'avait imposée au repas de ce soir. Mme Matsumoto vint se mêler de la conversation en se présentant à son tour à la jeune femme qu'elle fit asseoir avant de rejoindre Sho.  
Elle le plaça à ses côtés à table, probablement pour mieux laisser son fils et la fille de leurs amis discuter tout à loisir à l'autre extrémité.   
Sho les regarda un moment parler et rire ensemble avec complicité, se demandant avec amusement où était passé son plan de bataille. Ils partageaient beaucoup tous les deux. Le même métier, le même milieu social et culturel, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils s'entendent si bien.

« Ils s'accordent bien, n'est-ce pas ? »chuchota la voisine de Sho à son encontre, profitant des conversations éparses.  
« Pardon ? »demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
« Mon fils et Yuko-san. Ils sont tous deux architectes, aiment tous les deux la musique classiques et leurs deux familles sont du même milieu.  
-C'est exactement la réflexion que je me faisais. »répondit Sho sereinement.  
« Vous trouvez ?  
-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Matsumoto-san. Je vois parfaitement à quel point ils sont assortis.  
-Alors laissez-le se marier, avoir une famille, des enfants. »

Sho la regarda un instant, sidéré pour une fois de ne pas voir de mépris dans ses yeux, mais plutôt la supplique d'une femme à bout de nerf qui cherche le bonheur de son enfant.

« Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. »souffla-t-il avec gentillesse au bout d'un moment.  
« Je le sais, mais si vous acceptiez de le quitter pour son bien...  
-Rien ne vous garanti qu'il se tournera vers cette femme, ni même vers une femme tout court.  
-Je l'aiderai.  
-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Matsumoto-san. Ne croyez pas que je vous juge et si j'étais certain qu'aller vers Oshima-san le rendrait heureux, je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce soit le cas. Mais je pense que Jun...  
-Il m'en veut, c'est cela que vous essayez de me dire ? Vous croyez qu'il fera tout pour ne pas me satisfaire, pour me punir d'avoir été une mère si pitoyable pour lui ?  
-Je...je ne sais pas. »avoua Sho avec sincérité.

Elle sourit avec lassitude et Sho la vit porter son verre à sa bouche délicate pour cacher ses pensées. C'était une belle femme, d'une grande classe, froide et distante, qui n'avait jamais su être maternelle et Sho s'était souvent demandé si Jun n'avait pas accepté de vivre avec lui pour infliger à sa mère le pire des camouflés. Les années n'avaient pas amélioré leurs rapports et sans la bonhomie de son père, tous liens seraient probablement déjà rompus entre la mère et le fils.  
Sho ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait de l'affection pour cette femme qui avait été si dure à son égard, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver pathétique. Elle reprit cependant le fil de leur conversation.

« Cependant, vous vous en doutez. Sakurai-kun, je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis et que vous ne me considérez pas comme un membre de votre famille...j'ai bien assez œuvré pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, pardonnez-moi. Mais je tiens à vous dire quelque chose. Je ne me suis jamais opposé à votre couple par soucis des convenances. J'ai toujours pensé, peut-être à tort, que cette vie ne ferait pas le bonheur de Jun. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il voulait des enfants , mais je sais qu'il serait un père formidable. »

Sho ressenti pour la première fois une once de sympathie pour elle et il voulu l'aider, même un peu.

« Vous avez raison, il veut des enfants.  
-Alors peut-être ne reproduira-t-il pas les même erreurs que moi s'il en a. C'est ce que souhaite chaque parent non ?  
-Seulement ceux qui veulent le bonheur de leurs enfants, Matsumoto-san.  
-Merci...Sho-kun. »

Elle sourit à son mari et se tourna vers la bonne qui desservait pour lui donner des instructions.   
Sho sentit son portable vibrer et il s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce pour prendre l'appel tant attendu.

« Nino ?   
-Je suis désolé Sempai.   
-Tu es où ?  
-Chez Masaki.  
-...  
-Tu es en colère pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?  
-Je...honnêtement je suis en colère tout court. J'ai l'impression de m'être planté sur toute la ligne, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es moqué de moi.  
-Jamais, je me suis jamais moqué de toi !   
-Il faut qu'on se voit.   
-...Tu es avec lui ?  
-Je suis chez les parents de Jun.  
-Je vais raccrocher alors.  
-C'est pourtant ce que tu voulais, non ?   
-Je sais.   
-Nino...dis-moi que cette situation t'es aussi insupportable qu'à moi et j'y mets un terme.  
-Pardonne-moi, sempai. Au revoir. »

Sho raccrocha avec la furieuse envie d'envoyer son téléphone voler contre le mur. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il n'était pas fait pour la duperie, le mensonge, la liberté des mœurs et des sentiments...

« C'était qui ? »demanda Jun derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.  
« C'était pour le boulot.  
-Ton stagiaire ?  
-Il est journaliste maintenant, mais c'était bien lui. Nino.  
-On peut rentrer. J'ai fait mon devoir pour la semaine.  
-Si tu veux. Je vais aller saluer tes parents.  
-Je t'attends. »

+~+~+~+

 

« Ca t'arrive de réfléchir à ce qu'on était à l'époque où on s'est rencontrés ? »demanda Sho en s'asseyant face à Jun qui à peine rentré s'était enfermé dans son bureau de travail.  
« Non, pas vraiment... »répondit l'architecte sans lever les yeux.  
« Moi oui. Enfin surtout ces derniers temps...je me demande ce qui se serait passé si on nous avait pas présenté »

Jun tourna machinalement sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, le regard égaré. Ils étaient rentrés de chez les Matsumoto depuis plusieurs heures déjà et c'était les premiers mots qu'ils échangeaient en dehors des banalités d'usage.  
Il régnait une drôle d'atmosphère électrique entre eux. Un silence empreint de gêne qui les rendaient malhabiles l'un avec l'autre. Aucun ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était passé quelque chose durant leur séparation, mais une retenue les empêchait de poser des mots sur ce qu'ils pressentaient.   
Sho s'assit dans un fauteuil et passa un bras autour de son genou relevé. Il se sentait las et abattu, comme un boxeur à bout de force qui ne sait plus vraiment pour quelle raison il se tient encore debout sur le ring. Il voulait Nino même si celui-ci ne voulait pas vraiment de lui, il voulait aussi épargner Jun de la peine qu'il allait inévitablement lui causer, mais il ne trouvait pas le calme nécessaire pour y penser posément. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait rencontré Nino à la place de Jun ? 

« Je suis sûr que t'aurais rencontré une fille avec qui tu serais marié et qui t'aurais déjà fait une tripoté de gosses. »souffla Sho en repensant aux réflexions de sa belle-mère.  
« Arrête tes bêtises !  
-Je suis sincère. Si je t'avais pas tant cherché, est-ce que tu aurais seulement regardé un homme ?  
-...  
-Tes parents t'auraient inscrits à des gokons, t'auraient sûrement trouvé un mariage arrangé et tu aurais fini par y trouver ton compte. »

Jun leva les yeux et détailla son compagnon, une lueur de colère dans l’œil.

« Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tu me reproches quelque chose ? »souffla l'architecte.  
« Pardon...j'ai eu une journée de merde et c'est toi qui paye les pots cassés. »

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait le cœur en miette, qu'il avait découvert le vrai Nino et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un passe temps pour celui qui avait pris tant de place dans sa vie, qu'en ce moment même il était dans le lit d'un autre. Mais c'était bien entendu impossible.

« C'est juste que...je me dis que je ne t'ai pas facilité la vie. Tu as tellement bataillé avec tes parents pour qu'ils admettent qu'on était ensemble et tu es si malheureux de ne pas avoir la vie dont tu rêves. Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est fourvoyé tous les deux ? »

Jun se leva brusquement comme giflé par ce que venait de lui dire Sho à voix basse.

« T'as pas le droit de dire ça. Je me suis pas tant battu justement pour qu'on puisse admettre maintenant qu'on s'est planté !  
-Jun, c'est pas une question d'orgueil. Tout le monde a le droit de changer, d'évoluer.  
-Je...nous n'avons pas commis d'erreur.  
-Je ne te parle pas d'erreur, je...  
-Alors la discussion est close. » lâcha Jun en reprenant son travail.  
« Il faudra pourtant bien qu'on discute un jour...  
-Pas maintenant.  
-Après il sera peut-être trop tard.  
-Pas maintenant... »

Sho serra les mâchoires, pour endiguer le flot de colère et de frustration qui était en train de monter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais en voyant le visage clos de Jun, il se ravisa et traversa le salon pour enfiler sa veste et ses chaussures. Il enfourcha sa moto qui dormait depuis trop longtemps au garage et prit la direction du centre de Tokyo pour passer la nuit chez Ohno.  
Celui-ci l’accueillit sans afficher la moindre surprise et Sho constata que des couvertures étaient déjà posées au pied du canapé.

« T'attends du monde ?  
-Je me doutais que tu mettrais peu de temps à atterrir chez moi. Avec lequel tu t'es fâché ?  
-Plus ou moins les deux.  
-T'as envie d'en parler ?  
-Pas vraiment...  
-Tant mieux, je suis mort de fatigue. J'ai fait des folies de mon corps la nuit dernière, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper. »

Sho se mit à rire devant l'air placide de son ami et il éteignit son portable avant de se coucher sans grand espoir de trouver le repos.  
Quand il se réveilla Ohno était à ses côtés et la pièce embaumait le café. Ils prirent le temps de déjeuner avant de se rendre au journal.

« Tu veux bien aller pour moi chez l'imprimeur ? »lui demanda Satoshi en milieu de matinée.  
« Mm...bien sûr. Quand ?  
-Maintenant. Et je t'invite à déjeuner. Je suis sûr que t'as plein de choses à me raconter. J'ai découvert un nouveau restau familial, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.  
-Ok, envoie moi l'adresse, 13h ?  
-13h30 plutôt, c'est la fin du service on sera plus tranquille.  
-Ohno ?  
-Ouais ?  
-Nino passe ce matin ?  
-Il devrait pas tarder.  
-Et tu m'envoies à l'autre bout de la ville ?  
-Je crois que c'est mieux oui. J'ai pas envie que vous jouiez aux amants maudits au milieu de ma salle de rédaction. » 

Il n'avait pas tort...sûrement...  
Sho prit ses affaires et se rendit chez l'imprimeur avant de passer voir un ami en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec son patron.  
Un peu en avance, il se rendit au petit restaurant qui se trouvait dans une jolie ruelle à l'abri des bruits de la ville. Il souleva le petit rideau vert qui se trouvait à l'entrée et s'installa à une table à l'écart avant de consulter son portable. Pas de messages.  
Il reporta son attention sur le comptoir où il cru reconnaître une silhouette familière.   
Aiba ?  
C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir quel travail il pouvait bien faire...  
Il tenait un restaurant alors. Bizarre, il l'aurait plutôt imaginé en prof ou en artiste sachant qu'il était le petit-ami de Nino. A cette pensée le journaliste sentit une grande vague de jalousie l'envahir et il se demanda pour quelle raison son cher patron avait jugé bon de les mettre en présence l'un de l'autre.  
Aiba ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué et Sho prit le temps de l'observer. Le cuisinier souriait joyeusement tout en œuvrant et en parlant aux clients attablés au comptoir. A chaque fois que Sho avait croisé sa route, Aiba était sombre et hostile, c'était étrange de le voir si heureux. C'était ce visage là qu'il réservait à Nino ? 

« Papa !! »une voix enfantine résonna depuis l'arrière salle et une petite fille fit son entrée en trombe un minuscule garçon sur ses talons. « Chin-chan a mangé mon dessin ! »

Elle s'était planté devant Aiba et avait les posé un poing sur sa hanche, son index pointé vers le poupon. Aiba s'accroupit et sourit aux deux enfants.

« C'est sûrement parce qu'il était très beau, ma douce.  
-Mais...on a pas le droit de manger des dessins.  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Et si maman apprend que ton petit frère a mangé du papier, je pense qu'elle sera très en colère, alors on ne lui dira pas.  
-C'est mal de mentir, papa !  
-Oui c'est mal de mentir. » confirma Aiba avant de lever la tête vers celui qui s'était dressé face à lui.  
« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. » dit Sho avec colère.


	11. Chapter 11

Sho sentit ses poings se serrer avec colère, pris d'une folle envie de frapper l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il s'était détesté de faire subir à Nino une situation invivable, mais là...ça battait tous les records. Un père de famille ? Marié, avec des enfants en bas âge...et il venait lui donner des leçons quant au comportement à adopter ? « Dites lui que vous ne quitterez jamais votre compagnon ? » franchement ?? Comment avait-il osé ? Comment pouvait-il être l'amant de Nino depuis des années et s'être marié, avoir eu des enfants ? Putain d'hypocrite ! Est-ce qu'il avait seulement pensé à ce que Nino pouvait ressentir ? A moins que …  
A moins que cette situation lui convienne, que ce soit lui qui l'ait poussé à mener ce genre de double vie...il ne savait plus quoi croire, il ne savait plus rien. Juste que, malgré tout, rien ne pouvait le faire renoncer à Nino.   
Il vit le regard d'Aiba changer alors qu'il le découvrait et se relevait doucement, les deux petits toujours accrochés aux jambes de son pantalon.

« Papa, c'est ton ami ? »demanda la petite fille doucement en allant de l'un à l'autre.  
« Oui, ma douce c'est mon ami. Tu veux bien emmener Chin-chan voir maman ? Tu vas lui dire que c'est l'heure de la sieste et que je range le restaurant.  
-Je lui dis de venir ?  
-Non, tu lui dis que je m'occupe de tout, tu veux bien ? »

La petite fille opina lentement détaillant Sho avec inquiétude. Celui-ci se détendit sous le regard enfantin, et sa main se tendit d'elle-même pour caresser le dessus de sa tête, dans un geste se voulant rassurant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il effraie des enfants...

« Allez ! »souffla Aiba en la poussant légèrement dans le dos après qu'elle ait saisit la main potelée de son petit frère. Tous les deux passèrent derrière le comptoir et disparurent dans l'arrière cuisine. 

« Une bière ? »demanda Aiba en accrochant un panneau « fermé » à la porte avant de la boucler.  
« Non merci.  
-Moi je vais en prendre une, alors n'ayez pas de remord à boire. Je vous assure que je ne mettrais pas de laxatif ni poison d'aucune sorte dedans. »

Sho ne desserra pas les mâchoires, attendant les bras croisés que le cuisinier se décide à s'expliquer. Mais avait-il vraiment envie d'entendre l'homme lui narrer par le menu son histoire d'amour avec Nino ?

« C'est Ohno qui vous envoie ? Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je vous trouverais dans la salle de mon restaurant...Asseyez-vous. On va s'expliquer entre gens civilisés. »

Aiba sortit deux bières, en posa une devant Sho et s'alluma une cigarette, prenant le temps d'aspirer et d'exhaler la fumée avec délice avant d’ôter son tablier qu'il jeta négligemment à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
-Tout j'imagine. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête. Je ne sais de Nino que ce qu'il veut bien me dire...je sais seulement qu'il était là hier soir.  
-C'est vrai. Il a passé la nuit chez moi. »  
Sho le regarda fixement une lueur de dégoût dans l’œil.  
« Vous êtes marié ?  
-Oui.  
-Et votre femme ne voit pas d'objection à accueillir l'amant de son mari sous son toit ? »

Aiba éclata de rire, un rire franc et clair, surprenant Sho.

« Si c'était le cas, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui pour le raconter...c'est une furie.  
-Pardon ?  
-A-chan, ma femme, c'est une furie.   
-Je comprends rien là...  
-Qu'est-ce que représente Nino pour vous ? »

Sho prit le temps de réfléchir avant de se lancer. Il avait posé cette question à Nino il y avait seulement quelques jours.

« L'autre jour il m'a dit que j'étais 'un amant'.  
-C'est pas ce que je vous demande, je veux savoir si c'est juste un passe-temps, un cinq à sept en attendant que votre mec revienne à la maison.  
-Et vous alors ?  
-J'ai posé la question en premier...  
-Non. Bien sûr que non ! »répondit Sho avec lassitude. «  Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui se passe entre nous, mais...je lui ai proposé de quitter Jun pour lui.  
-Et il a refusé bien sûr ?  
-Il a refusé...pour rester avec vous. »

L'espèce de sourire énigmatique collé de façon indéfectible au visage de Masaki commençait sérieusement à agacer Sho. De quel droit lui posait-il des questions ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, presque pas des connaissances, alors ? Ils partageaient un amant...Sho en doutait maintenant...

« Vous l'aimez ? »

Le journaliste fut sincèrement interpellé par la douceur avec laquelle la question avait été posée. Il était tendre tout d'un coup, comme si la seule évocation de Nino pouvait suffire à l'adoucir.

« Oui. Je l'aime. » il avait parlé avant d'avoir le temps de même réfléchir. C'était tellement évident, se rendit-il compte.  
« Alors je vais vous aider.   
-En faisant quoi ?  
-En vous parlant de lui. Il ne le fera jamais lui-même...alors je vais vous donner quelques clefs de compréhension.  
-Un mode d'emploi ?  
-Pas tant que ça... »sourit Aiba en coin. « D'abord -et c'est l'essentiel- nous ne sommes pas amants. On l'a été, à une époque, oui...mais c'est tellement loin qu'on ne s'en souvient presque plus. Lui et son père habitaient la maison d'à côté quand on était gosses. Ici c'était le restaurant de mes parents...  
-Et le loft ?  
-C'était l'atelier de musique de son père, son studio d'enregistrement entre autre chose. Là où il travaillait. Un grand endroit pas cher où il pouvait faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait...Nino y a passé l'essentiel de son enfance. Il était déjà pas bien haut quand il était gosse, il se mettait en boule dans un coin du hangar et son père oubliait jusqu'à son existence. En réalité, il vivait surtout chez moi. Mes parents l'ont hébergé plus souvent qu'à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit de son enfance ?  
-Il m'a dit que sa mère était une chanteuse de jazz et qu'elle avait 15 ans quand elle l'a eu. Que son père était déjà âgé...il m'a dit aussi que son père était mort.   
-Sa mère est partie quand il avait 4 ou 5 ans. Elle l'a laissé à son père et elle a migré aux USA pour devenir chanteuse. Elle n'a jamais donné de ses nouvelles, ni à Nino ni à son père.  
-Mais il m'a fait écouter des morceaux chantés par sa mère...  
-Oui, c'est bien elle. Elle est assez réputée à New York et puis elle est encore jeune, contrairement à son père.  
-Nino m'a dit qu'il vivait chez sa mère ces dernières années.  
-Il vivait à New York c'est vrai, mais pas chez elle. Il a vécu avec son père et il a fait la fac. Quand il a été diplômé, il a tout largué pour retrouver sa mère.  
-Il l'a retrouvé ?  
-Oui, elle ne se cachait pas spécialement...mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait été à la hauteur de ses espérances.  
-Elle n'a pas voulu de lui ?  
-Je pense qu'elle est de ce genre de femme bien plus amante que mère. Je ne sais pas comment vous en parler, parce qu'il serait en colère s'il pensait que je médis d'elle, mais c'est une femme qui semble incapable du moindre sentiment maternel...  
-Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas ?  
-Exactement. Il n'y a qu'elle et les hommes de passage qui comptent.  
-Mais il est resté à New-York ?  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait admis qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais. Je crois qu'à force d'années loin d'elle il l'a idéalisé et il n'a jamais pu être sevré de cette femme absente. Comme s'il était resté bloqué à l'âge où elle l'avait laissé, émotionnellement. Je crois que quoi qu'il arrive pour lui, la personne qu'il aime va finir par le lâcher. Vous comprenez ?  
-Je crois.  
-Nino me tuerait s'il savait que je vous raconte tout ça, mais je ne crois pas que vous puissiez comprendre la façon dont il fonctionne si vous ne savez pas ce qui l'a construit.  
-Racontez-moi. »souffla Sho en décapsulant sa bière pour en boire une grande gorgée.  
« Il était tout petit quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois à l'école. Sa mère venait de partir et tout les gosses se moquaient de lui parce que son père avait l'âge des grand-père des autres, aussi parce que c'était déjà un drôle de bonhomme, toujours à côté de la plaque...  
La première fois qu'on s'est parlé tous les deux, les autres l'avaient frappé et l'avaient enfermé dans les toilettes parce qu'il refusait de baisser la tête devant eux. Je l'ai sorti de là et comme j'étais le plus grand de la classe, les autres ont fini par lui ficher la paix. Souvent ma mère le récupérait sur le palier de sa maison parce que son père n'était pas là, il partait jouer et il l'oubliait. Mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre, pas une seule fois ! Il a toujours eu...  
-De la force de caractère ?  
-C'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Mais oui aussi. Kazu est quelqu'un qui intériorise tout, qui n'admet jamais qu'il va mal ou qu'il souffre. Il a trouvé d'autres façons de dire qu'il va mal. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?  
-Ses piercings, sa façon de se faire du mal ?  
-Exactement.  
-Il est entré à la fac ?  
-Oui en musicologie, ça semblait tout tracé. Depuis gosse, il avait compris que pour attirer l'attention de son père, il n'y avait que la musique. Kazu c'est une éponge, il absorbe tout ce qu'il voit, tout ce qu'il entend. Il a besoin d'un regard ou d'une écoute et il l'a intégré, digéré et amélioré.  
-Ohno m'a dit qu'il avait un double cursus. Musicologie et journalisme ?  
-Je...c'est pas à moi de vous raconter ça. »murmura Aiba en prenant une gorgée de bière, avant de se lever pour aller chercher deux autres bouteilles.  
« Raconter quoi ?  
-La fac.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est pas à moi c'est tout...  
-Il m'en parlera ?  
-J'en sais rien, même pour moi, il est plein de surprises.  
-J'ai besoin de comprendre, Aiba-san. Ca me tue de ne pas le comprendre, de pas pouvoir entrer dans sa vie.  
-C'est pas mon histoire je ne peux pas, désolé.  
-Ok, alors qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ?  
-Qu'il a fini la fac brillamment, qu'il est parti aux USA sur un coup de tête, sans prévenir pour retrouver sa mère. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'imaginait trouver, mais elle l'a accueillit comme un bon ami, comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne l'avait pas largué sans se retourner. Je ne sais pas qui il a voulu surpasser, elle ou son père, mais il est resté là-bas, il a travaillé dur et je crois bien qu'il ne serait jamais revenu sans la maladie de son père.  
-Il est atteint d'Alzheimer c'est ça ?  
-Oui, au début on a mis ça sur le compte de son côté artiste, et puis j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, il y avait autre chose. J'ai appelé Nino et il est revenu au pays pour prendre soin de lui.  
-C'est vous qui vous occupiez de lui ?  
-C'était mon voisin. Et j'ai toujours pensé que je pouvais faire ça pour Kazu, c'était la moindre des choses, même s'il me l'aurait jamais demandé.  
-Aiba-kun ?  
-Hum ?  
-Pourquoi il m'a dit que vous étiez son petit-ami ?  
-Probablement pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas engagé au départ, sûrement pour vous déculpabiliser depuis. Peut-être aussi pour vous éloigner de lui...  
-J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne voulait rien de sérieux pour rester avec vous.  
-Je suis son ami. Son meilleur ami c'est tout.  
-Mais vous avez été plus que ça ?  
-A l'adolescence, on a fricoté un peu...mais ne vous avisez pas de raconter ça à ma femme sinon...  
-Sinon quoi ? »demanda une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête, l'air coupable, comme si elle les avait surpris en pleine fomentation de complot.

« Voilà ma femme, A-chan.  
-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu » lança Sho clairement en se levant pour s'incliner face à la nouvelle venue. 

C'était une jolie femme, qui ressemblait étrangement à la petite fille de tout à l'heure. Des cheveux longs et de grosses boucles qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle portait une jolie robe un peu vieillotte, à col en dentelle, qui lui donnait un charme improbable. Elle avait dans le regard un petit air lunaire qui semblait en faire la femme parfaite pour cet Aiba dont les yeux venaient de s'illuminer en la voyant.  
L'air faussement sévère de la jeune mère s'évanouit à l'instant où elle s'assit contre son mari, celui-ci passant automatiquement son bras par dessus l'épaule de sa femme.

« Se pourrait-il que vous soyez... »dit-elle en plissant les yeux, fixant Sho avec intensité.  
« Excusez-moi, je suis Sakurai Sho.  
-Ohhh, vous êtes LE Sakurai Sho de Kazunari !  
-Chut, tais-toi ! » la gronda son mari.  
« Oui, c'est ça, je suis LE Sakurai Sho de Nino.  
-Enchanté ! »lança ingénument la jeune femme. « Je me demandais quand j'aurais la chance de vous rencontrer, ça fait tellement d'années qu'il me parle de vous.  
-Pardon ? »demanda Sho en souriant, sûr d'avoir mal compris.  
« Pousse-toi ! »l'enjoignit Aiba en se décalant pour la contraindre à se mettre debout.  
« Aiba-san ?  
-Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter tout ça, ni à A-chan d'ailleurs. Vous devriez aller lui poser la question vous-même.  
-Il ne prend pas mes appels.  
-A vrai dire, il est chez lui. Mais il ne dessoûle pas depuis que votre compagnon est rentré, gomen, j'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il refuse. C'est une tête de mule, vous savez.  
-Je sais. Je vais aller chez lui alors. » énonça clairement Sho, soudain plein d'espoir. 

Il se retourna sur le couple qui lui souriait de manière encourageante.

« Revenez ici avec lui la prochaine fois. »l'invita A-chan.  
« Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci pour tout.  
-Je vous en prie. »

Sho remonta sur sa moto et composa la numéro de son patron.

« Mochi mochi ?  
-Je prends le reste de ma journée.  
-Tu m'en diras tant...  
-Tu l'espérais un peu non ?  
-Disons que je m'en doutais.  
-Tu ne l'as pas vu au journal ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je crois que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé à se soûler que lui.  
-J'y vais.  
-Bon courage.  
-Merci, Oh-chan.  
-Ja' »

Sho ressassa ce qu'il venait d'apprendre tout le long de la route qui le mena au loft de Nino. Il avait de nombreux morceaux du puzzle sous le nez maintenant, mais il lui manquait un certain nombre de pièces pour qu'enfin celui-ci prenne tout son sens. Les pièces principales. Mais il comptait bien les obtenir aujourd'hui, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
En se trouvant devant le hangar, il décrocha son portable et composa le numéro de Nino.  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais Sho pu entendre l'appareil sonner de l'autre côté de la cloison. Sans attendre, il se mit à frapper à la porte. Doucement puis avec plus d'insistance, prêt à rentrer par ses propres moyens s'il ne lui ouvrait pas.   
Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Sho entendit le déclic dû à la désactivation de la sécurité puis il vit enfin la porte coulisser.   
Nino apparut dans l'embrasure, pieds nus, vêtu seulement d'un jean élimé, une cigarette collé à la bouche.  
Il sourit d'un sourire d'homme saoul et se mit de côté pour le laisser entrer.  
Sho passa le seuil et jeta un œil alentour sur les dégâts. Il régnait dans le loft une singulière ambiance de bouge, des bouteilles renversées, quelques vêtements épars, les instruments sortis de leurs loges...on aurait pu jurer qu'une fête venait d'avoir lieu.  
Quand ses yeux revinrent au musicien, celui-ci s'était rassis dans son canapé et il souriait encore un air de défi dans le regard.   
Sho resta sur place et croisa les bras.

« Tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle.  
-J'ai pas entendu, désolé...je dormais. J'ai passé une nuit plutôt courte.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
-Tu sais bien ce que j'ai fait. »sourit Nino avec un regard coquin. «  J'étais avec Masaki. Il est insatiable ce mec... »soupira-t-il en prenant une bouteille de bière pour s'occuper les mains.  
«Nino. Je...j'ai vu Aiba-kun.  
-Ah ouais ? Quand ?  
-J'y étais il n'y a pas une heure. Je viens de son restaurant. J'y ai rencontré sa femme et ses enfants. »

Sho vit son amant pâlir à vue d’œil. Ses pieds se mirent en marche tout seul et en quelques enjambées, il était agenouillé face à lui. Il vit la panique envahir le beau visage et ses yeux courir de droite à gauche. Sho posa la main sur sa joue en une caresse et il le ramena à lui doucement. Il baisa sa bouche avec bonheur, goûtant l'odeur de l'alcool sur sa langue, se perdant dans la moiteur de ses lèvres chaudes. Quand il le sentit enfin s'amollir et s'abandonner dans un gémissement sourd, Sho se recula légèrement, suffisamment pour capturer son regard du sien.

« Nino, pourquoi tu me mens ?  
-Je...je... » Il vit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes « Je voudrais tellement te préserver de tout ce qu'il y a de laid dans ma vie.  
-Regarde-moi. Nino, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Rien ne me fait peur venant de toi. Mais parle-moi, je t'en prie. Montre-toi égoïste et capricieux si tu veux mais dis-moi ce que tu as dans la tête.  
-Si tu savais. Si tu savais vraiment...  
-Je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fac ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Masaki n'a pas voulu me parler de la fac...pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est le nœud du problème entre nous ?  
-Tu veux savoir ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Sho opina avec sérieux et il vit Nino se lever et se diriger vers le secrétaire où se trouvaient les photos. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna ce n'était pas un album qu'il tenait entre les mains mais le stylo plume rouge qui ressemblait tant à celui que Sho possédait à l'université.


	12. Chapter 12

Sho regarda avec circonspection le stylo plume que Nino tenait dans la paume de sa main. Le guitariste était debout, tout près du secrétaire et attendait manifestement que la lumière se fasse dans l'esprit de son amant. 

« Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? »souffla-t-il au bout d'un instant.  
« J'avais le même quand j'étais en fac...En fait mon père m'en a offert un à chaque rentrée scolaire depuis mon entrée en primaire. Tous ceux que j'ai eu à la fac étaient des nuances de rouge.  
-Non, t'avais pas le 'même' à la fac. C'est le tien. J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi c'est moi qui l'ait.  
-Plus ou moins...ouais...  
-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?  
-On s'est déjà rencontré ?  
-Je vais nous chercher un café, je crois qu'on en aura besoin. Enfin surtout moi. »

Sho le vit poser délicatement le stylo plume sur la table basse qui se trouvait à ses côtés avant d'aller allumer le feu sous la vieille cafetière italienne. Le journaliste s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, la tête pleine de questions, mais pas si surpris que Nino devait le penser. C'était la journée des révélations et à vrai dire, il était prêt à encaisser n'importe quelle nouvelle qui enfin le sortirait de son marasme émotionnel. Il en était venu à penser qu'une vérité, même douloureuse, était préférable à la masse de questions torturantes qu'il se posait depuis qu'il aimait Nino.  
Il regarda du coin de l’œil sa silhouette svelte se mouvoir avec agitation derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, mourant d'envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour chasser l'angoisse qu'il percevait. Mais ce n'était pas la chose à faire, puisque ces quelques instants étaient sans doute le temps nécessaire pour qu'il trouve ses mots ou le courage de les prononcer.  
Enfin Nino revint vers lui, armé d'un plateau, évitant de rencontrer son regard.  
En silence il le servit et s'assit dans le canapé en tailleur comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Je suis rentré en fac en 2004. A vrai dire, Keio c'était la fac de mon choix parce qu'il avaient une section musicologie qui était assez réputée. Tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'était jouer et si mon père n'avait pas été si fier et impatient de me voir diplômé, j'aurais préféré aller jouer dans le métro plutôt que d'user mes jeans sur les bancs de l'école. J'étais pas spécialement sociable, à part Masaki j'avais pas d'amis. J'avais une tête de geek à l'époque... »il sourit en coin, faisant sourire Sho. « Des chemises boutonnées jusqu'en haut, des pantalons vieillots, je faisais un peu peur à voir, faut pas oublier que j'ai été élevé par un homme en âge d'être grand-père...j'étais à l'aise que quand j'avais une guitare dans la main. Je me souviens, Masaki m'a accompagné le premier jour, ça a toujours été une mère poule, il voulait pas me lâcher les basques, comme si je risquais de me faire enfermer dans les chiottes par les gars de ma promo... »

Il avait pris son fameux ton plein de détachement mais il ignorait sûrement à quel point Sho ne pouvait plus se laisser berner. Il ne l'interrompit cependant pas, certain que si ce moment de vérité était douloureux il était absolument indispensable.

« J'ai...je me suis assis dans ce grand amphi, gavé de monde, il était à côté de moi et on a écouté le défilé des blablas de bienvenue, des responsables de club et...et je t'ai vu. Tu parlais du journal de la fac dont t'étais rédacteur en chef. Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, j'ai pas été foudroyé sur place comme dans un film, mais...tu m'as plu. Je vous ai observé un moment au journal, je venais après les cours, je t'ai vu rire avec les autres, je me suis dit que tout avait l'air joli avec toi. Je me suis rendu compte que quand je te regardais je souriais. Masaki en a eu marre de m'entendre parler de toi, au bout d'un moment, il s'est foutu de moi et il m'a dit que je devais être gay. J'avais jamais eu de copine, c'est vrai, mais...enfin, je sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais je m'étais jamais posé la question. L'amour c'était pas mon truc, la musique, ouais, Masaki ouais, c'était tout. Il m'a poussé à m'inscrire au club pour que je puisse te parler, me rendre compte à quel point je me faisais des films sur toi sûrement. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et j'ai aimé ça, le journalisme, l'ambiance, la façon dont tu nous entraînais derrière ton enthousiasme. Tu m'as jamais calculé. Enfin, tu étais gentil avec moi, comme avec tout le monde, tu faisais même semblant de pas remarquer à quel point j'étais paralysé quand tu t'adressais à moi.   
Et puis au fil des mois, c'est devenu obsessionnel. Pire encore quand j'ai appris que t'aimais les mecs. Je te regardais mâchouiller ton stylo plume, le tourner entre tes doigts sans même t'en rendre compte et un jour tu l'as oublié sur mon bureau. J'ai sincèrement flippé quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était déjà au fond de ma poche sans que j'ai pu m'empêcher de te le voler. J'ai pris mes distances, j'ai fui tous les endroits où j'avais l'habitude de t'attendre, tout ce qui marquait les heures de ma journée centrée autour de toi. J'ai voulu être sûr et j'ai flirté avec Masaki, mais ça suffisait pas. J'ai été dans un bar où j'ai trouvé un mec qui cherchait un coup d'un soir. Ca a pas vraiment été une partie de plaisir mais je me suis rendu compte que la douleur physique apaisait la douleur morale et j'ai recommencé encore et encore toujours avec des hommes différents. Mais je pouvais pas te chasser de ma tête, je me suis dit que peut-être toi aussi tu voudrais être un de ces gars, que peut-être je t'exorciserais. J'ai attendu la fin de l'année, celle où t'allais être diplômé et quand j'ai voulu t'aborder, t'étais avec Jun.  
-Nino... »

Mais le guitariste ne l'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses souvenirs et son histoire, bien décidé à aller au bout. 

« J'ai avancé, j'ai fini la fac et quand j'ai été diplômé je suis parti aux USA pour chercher ma mère. C'était devenu mon but ultime après que t'aies disparu. J'ai bossé comme rat de studio, j'ai progressé et j'ai fini par rentrer pour prendre soin de mon père. Il pouvait plus vivre seul, j'ai dû lui trouver une maison de soin et me rendre à l'évidence que tant qu'il serait en vie, je devrais vivre à Tokyo. Ca m'a foutu un coup de revenir ici, j'avais trop de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai croisé quelques potes avec qui j'ai joué et dans un bar à jazz un soir j'ai rencontré Ohno. Il m'a payé un verre, on a parlé, il m'a dit ce qu'il faisait et je lui ai dit que j'avais un diplôme de Keio en journalisme, ça l'a fait marrer. Il m'a demandé de venir le voir à 'Beck' pour un job. J'avais pas l'intention de travailler dans le journalisme, j'avais fait cette filière pour des raisons peu louables, et puis...quand j'ai passé les portes tu m'as bousculé.   
-T'y as vu un signe du destin ? »sourit Sho.  
« Non, j'ai juste eu envie de toi à crever. Ca m'a retourné cette envie, c'était presque douloureux. T'étais tellement...encore mieux que dans mon souvenir. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion d'arrêter de te mettre sur un piédestal. Je voulais tellement d'arracher de moi, que tu me foutes la paix. Je me suis dit que t'allais être qu'un connard qui allait se servir de moi et me jeter sans un regard, que je serais enfin guéri de toi.  
-Et... ? »

Nino se pencha pour attraper son paquet de cigarette, grogna en le trouvant vide et se leva pour aller en chercher un nouveau.

« Alors c'est ça depuis le début ?  
-C'est ça depuis le début. »confirma Nino en fouillant les poches de ses vestes pour trouver un paquet.  
« Tu me voulais et tu m'as eu ?  
-Tu m'as eu aussi, Sempai.  
-C'est une image fantasmée de moi que tu idéalises depuis des années !  
-Et sur quoi j'aurais pu fantasmer ?! Tu ne m'as RIEN laissé, rien à quoi m'accrocher ! »  
éructa Nino en se retournant enfin vers lui. 

Envolé la fausse sérénité et l'air détaché, envolé les faux-semblants et le masque, face à Sho se trouvait l'homme à bout de nerf qui quelques mois avant l'avait supplié de le prendre dans les toilettes d'un restaurant. Cela allait-il toujours être comme ça entre eux ? Une oscillation permanente entre la passion amoureuse et l'angoisse de l'abandon ?   
Sho se leva et alla à Nino.   
C'était à son tour de se livrer, à son tour de faire front et de lui offrir ce que personne n'avait jamais semblé lui offrir. Un roc sur lequel s'appuyer, un havre de paix et un amour inconditionnel et sans faille. Quoi qu'il fasse, quels que soient ses choix.  
Il leva la main timidement et tenta de la poser sur l'épaule nue de Nino qui fit un geste brusque pour l'en empêcher. Sho ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, maintenant accoutumé à ses échappées belles et l'enferma fermement entre ses deux bras, le sentant de marbre contre lui, prêt à se sauver.   
Sho passa la main dans sa nuque, caressant la base de ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, juste au-dessus du tatouage et il se pencha pour baiser son cou du bout des lèvres, le sentant frissonner en réaction.

« Tu vas me dire que c'est impossible entre nous ? »chuchota Nino tout bas, faisant sourire Sho.  
« En réalité, tu es un grand romantique...  
-Tu me détestes ?  
-Non. Je ne te déteste pas et je ne te lâcherai pas.  
-Sempai... »

Nino se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces passant les bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser enfin. 

« Tu veux bien qu'on fasse l'amour ? »dit Nino dans sa bouche.

Sho l'attrapa par les cuisses et l'accrocha à lui, pour le transporter jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea en douceur.  
Nino passa un bras en travers de son front et leva les hanches pour se laisser déshabiller.

«Je crois que je suis un peu saoul sempai.  
-Juste un peu ? »susurra le journaliste en déposant un baiser au creux de la hanche de son amant qui passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
« Pas encore assez pour pas grimper aux rideaux, t'en fais pas...  
-Je vois ça. »dit Sho en passant le bout du doigt sur le membre durci de Nino. « Mais d'abord... »Sho s'agenouilla près du canapé, prenant le temps de le caresser avec délicatesse. « ...viens avec moi. »  
Il se leva et tendit la main à Nino qui le suivit sans bien comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
Ce n'est qu'en le voyant relever ses manches en entrant dans la salle de bain que la lumière se fit. « Tu trouves que je sens mauvais ?!  
-Je veux que tu aies toute ta tête pour qu'on parle, alors on va faire ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit le cas. »

Il le fit asseoir dans la baignoire et le doucha à l'eau tiède, le faisant crier de dépit, avant de le laver précautionneusement et dans un silence attentif. Quand le regard du plus jeune eu retrouvé toute sa clarté, il le sécha et Nino se rendit dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements propres. 

« J'ai l'esprit clair maintenant. Parle-moi... »

Sho s'assit sur le lit et lia ses mains l'une à l'autre.

« Je vais quitter Jun. Ne proteste pas ! »dit-il en voyant Nino ouvrir la bouche. « Je ne resterai pas avec lui, quoi qu'on décide pour nous, si ça peut t'ôter tout remord. Je...viens là s'il te plait. »souffla Sho en tapotant sur le lit.

Nino s'assit face à lui sans discuter et attendit la suite. Sho s'avança et l'embrassa brièvement, le faisant rire.

« C'est ça 'discuter' pour toi ?  
-Je n'arrive pas à rester près de toi sans te toucher, désolé... »

Nino sourit et vint l'enjamber, le faisant allonger sous lui, puis il l'embrassa langoureusement jusqu'à ce que Sho n'ait plus seulement souvenir d'être venu dans cette chambre autrement que pour lui faire l'amour. Il le fit basculer sous lui et Nino se tortilla pour se débarrasser du jogging qu'il avait enfilé en pure perte quelques minutes avant. Puis il attrapa un préservatif et en équipa Sho qu'il avait débraguetté à la hâte. Il le laissa le préparer bien trop lentement à son goût et poussa un cri de bonheur en le sentant enfin s'enfoncer en lui.   
Il passa les mains sur les bras tendus de Sho dont les muscles saillaient sous l'effort, avant de les ramener sur ses épaules puis dans sa nuque, le penchant sur lui pour qu'il prenne sa bouche. Mais Sho resta immobile à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres tentantes continuant à le pénétrer en mouvements fluides et anarchiques. Nino sentit son cœur s'affoler devant son regard sérieux puis ses yeux clos, ses lèvres obstinément trop lointaines. Il sentit ses coups de reins se faire plus forts, plus possessifs, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme l'emporte inexorablement. Sho colla son front humide à celui de son amant et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je t'aime Nino. »murmura Sho d'une voix de basse.

Nino sentit sa vue se brouiller, son cœur éclater et il serra Sho contre lui, enfouissant le nez dans son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? »susurra-t-il d'une petite voix, avant de sentir les abdominaux de Sho se contracter, probablement sous l'effet d'un rire en sourdine.  
Celui-ci se redressa sur un coude et il prit un air sérieux pour lui répondre.

« Parce que tu aimes ma cuisine ?  
-Je plaisante pas, sempai.  
-Pour des milliers de raisons probablement, toutes bien assez suffisantes pour que je fasse tout pour te garder pour moi.  
-Alors...garde-moi. Choisis-moi, s'il te plait. »

Sho le laissa endormi, bienheureux, repu d'amour en fin de journée et il se rendit chez lui plein de détermination, apaisé et sûr de son choix.  
En pénétrant dans la grande maison, il sentit une bonne odeur embaumer l'air et il alla à la cuisine où il trouva Jun très occupé à cuisiner.  
Celui-ci se retourna à peine une seconde, le sourcil arqué, avant de se remettre à couper ses légumes.

« Laisse pas ta veste là. »énonça-t-il clairement.  
« Bonsoir Jun-kun.  
-Okaeri. Tu aurais pu m'appeler.  
-C'est vrai j'aurais dû t’appeler. Mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.  
-Bien. Je comprends...  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Hum. T'as l'air un peu perturbé ces derniers temps...d'ailleurs j'ai enfin obtenu un rendez-vous.  
-Un rendez-vous ?  
-T'écoutes jamais quand je te parle ou quoi ? Le conseiller conjugal, on en a parlé avant que je parte à Londres. »

Sho avait l'impression qu'il venait d'atterrir sur une autre planète. Pourtant ça avait été la sienne durant de nombreuses années. Mais il ne pouvait plus. A la seule idée de s'y enfoncer à nouveau, il se sentait oppressé et en colère.

« Je n'irai pas chez un conseiller conjugal, Jun. Pas plus que je n'irais dans une agence d'adoption ou de mère porteuse. Ce serait irresponsable et malhonnête de ma part. » dit clairement le journaliste. 

Jun s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

« Pardon ?  
-Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit. Et si tu veux qu'on joue la comédie du couple parfait, libre à toi, moi je ne peux plus.  
-C'est encore l'autre ? »souffla Jun haineusement en lavant ses couteaux.  
« Tu es au courant depuis quand ?  
-Depuis le festival. »

Sho sentit une vague de colère et de frustration le saisir. Jun avait laissé tomber son air badin pour ne garder qu'un mépris à peine déguisé.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
-Ca passera. Tous les couples connaissent des passages à vide.  
-C'est pas qu'un passage à vide. On ne parle plus depuis longtemps, on ne se comprend plus depuis longtemps. On ne s'aime plus depuis longtemps.  
-Et lui, il t'aime ?  
-Ce n'est pas la question. Nous parlons de nous, pas de Nino.  
-Ne prononce pas son nom sous mon toit ! Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui.  
-Si je te quitte ça ne sera pas pour une tierce personne, ce sera parce qu'entre nous ça ne marche plus.  
-Tu...tu ne me quitteras pas.  
-Jun...  
-Jamais !   
-Sois raisonnable. Tu nous vois continuer comme ça, tout en faux-semblants ? On va finir par se détester, c'est ça que tu veux ?  
-Tu peux continuer avec l'autre...mais je ne veux rien savoir.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ce sera la seule et unique fois où je vais l'évoquer. Tu peux le garder mais fais en sorte que je ne sache rien, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et qu'il n'appelle plus quand nous sommes chez mes parents. »

Sho sentit une nausée de dégoût lui envahir la gorge. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentait de la haine à l'égard de l'homme dont il partageait la vie. Comment pouvait-il seulement imaginer qu'il allait opiner et accepter ce marché de dupe ? 

Il se leva et traversa le salon avant d'enfiler sa veste et ses chaussures.

« Où tu vas ?  
-Je me casse d'ici, l'air est nauséabond.  
-Si tu passes cette porte...  
-Quoi ? Tu vas me quitter ? »lança Sho un sourire amer au visage.  
« Si tu me quittes, tu le regretteras. » asséna Jun en quittant la pièce sans se retourner.  
« Je reviendrais chercher mes affaires. Et on pourra parler si tu acceptes enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Où était passé l'homme gentil et attentionné qu'il avait aimé ? Celui plein d'ouverture d'esprit et d'altruisme ?  
Oui, Jun avait changé, c'est vrai. L'aurait-il quitté s'il était resté le même...Ou était-ce lui qui était devenu un homme différent, incompatible désormais avec celui qui avait été l'homme de sa vie pendant 7 longues années ?   
Nino ne posa pas de questions en le sentant se coucher contre lui sous les draps. Il se glissa seulement entre ses bras, lui insufflant un peu de sa chaleur et de son réconfort pour le soutenir dans les épreuves qui ne manqueraient pas de se présenter devant eux.


	13. Chapter 13

Cela faisait 15 jours que Sho avait quitté Jun et pas une journée n'était passé sans qu'il essaye de lui parler. En vain. S'il l'avait trouvé fermé et dur à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, l'homme qu'il avait désormais en face de lui donnait un sens tout nouveau au concept.   
Il n'allait plus travailler, ne sortait plus de chez lui, ne se nourrissait que lorsque Sho acceptait de manger avec lui. Oui, Sho regrettait de l'avoir quitté. Non pas parce qu'il regrettait de vivre enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait, mais parce que Jun souffrait bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Sho faisait peur à voir à force de nuits sans sommeil. 

« Sempai... »lui souffla le guitariste alors qu'il s'endormait subrepticement sur son bureau.  
« Oui ?   
-Tu t'endors. Viens, je vais te faire un café. »

Sho le suivit dans la salle de pause et s'assit à demi sur le plan de travail, regardant Nino faire le café en silence.

« Tu es rentré à quelle heure ?  
-Je ne suis pas rentré. Je suis venu directement au journal.  
-Oh je vois.  
-Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça tu sais...  
-C'est normal que tu prennes soin de lui. Tu ne serais pas celui que j'aime si tu pouvais l'oublier en tournant des talons.  
-A vrai dire, je me sens désemparé. Il se laisse dépérir. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer...c'est pas la culpabilité qui me tient, je sais qu'on a fait le bon choix, c'est juste que je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait plus tout d'un coup, en me désintéressant de son sort.  
-Et si tu n'y vas plus ? Tu crois qu'il...  
-Il ira jusqu'au bout. C'est quelqu'un d'entier, même dans la folie. Pourtant il sait que je ne reviendrai pas. Je savais que ce serait compliqué mais sûrement pas à ce point-là...  
-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?  
-Venir dans mes bras ?  
-Ca je peux le faire. »sourit Nino en se nichant contre son torse.   
« On va s'en sortir, fais-moi confiance.  
-Je sais. Il a besoin de temps.  
-Ou d'un coup de pied au cul. » lança une voix derrière eux. Il se séparèrent brusquement avant de voir Ohno se servir un café sans les regarder davantage. « Vous gênez pas pour moi, je ne suis presque pas jaloux en vous voyant tellement débordant de...tendresse. »conclut leur patron en souriant en coin.  
« Excuse-nous. On ne se voit presque pas en ce moment.  
-Jun ?  
-Hum, Jun.  
-Tu veux que je te dises ? T'entretiens le vice. Plus il est mal, plus tu t'inquiètes, plus tu t'inquiètes, plus il te voit. Pourquoi il irait mieux ?  
-T'as une solution ?  
-Ne va plus le voir. Coupe les ponts, pour votre bien à tous les deux, comme pour le sien. Il te fais du chantage au suicide, je pense pas qu'il se sente très à l'aise avec l'image que ça lui renvoie. C'est quelqu'un de fier.  
-Ok, je fais ce que tu me conseilles et s'il lui arrive vraiment quelque chose ?  
-Il lui arrivera rien.  
-C'est un pari risqué.  
-Nino qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »interrogea brusquement Ohno, surprenant le plus jeune. Celui-ci n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre.  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi.  
-Tu vois ? » sourit radieusement Satoshi. « J'ai toujours raison. Il joue sur le fait que tu es un gentil garçon qu'il sait faire culpabiliser à outrance. »

Il avait raison, bien entendu et Sho prit un instant de réflexion avant de regarder Nino qui avait l'air aussi fatigué que lui, malgré l'air de bon petit soldat qu'il affichait. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi non plus durant ses nuits qu'il avait passé loin de lui, près de Jun. En étant si faible avec son ancien compagnon il lui faisait du mal, même si pas une fois Nino ne s'était plaint. 'Il intériorise tout' entendit Sho en écho.  
Il tendit la main et ramena le guitariste à lui pour l'embrasser avec amour. Puis il se tourna vers Ohno qui avait pudiquement détourné la tête.

« Tu veux venir manger chez nous ? On devrait pendre la crémaillère je suppose...  
-Moi, tout seul ? Moi et vous ? Sûr ?  
-On pourrait aussi inviter Masaki-kun et sa famille je suppose. Et ton père non ? »

Nino opina les joues soudain un peu rougissantes, ce baiser lui ayant donné un peu trop chaud.

« Ok, ça marche pour moi » lança Ohno. « Quand ?  
-Le week-end prochain ?  
-D'accord, je viendrai. Mais trouvez moi une cavalière ou un cavalier, je veux pas tenir la chandelle. Et je ferai un dessin comme cadeau, c'est tout ce que je sais faire.  
-Ca sera parfait.  
-Ou un cactus ?  
-Un dessin, ça ira très bien.  
-Ok. Je suis content d'être votre premier invité. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'est naturel, je suis un peu votre cupidon..  
-Je t'en prie, on sera ravi de te recevoir. Je te ferai un nabe. »dit Sho en s'inclinant avant qu'Ohno ne sorte de la salle de pause en se parlant à lui-même.  
« T'es sûr ?  
-Sûr et certain. Je me suis amélioré en cuisine depuis que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui aime ce que je fais.  
-Je parlais de Jun, baka.  
-J'ai un plan d'urgence s'il refuse d'entendre raison, même si j'ai un peu de remord à l'employer, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter de tergiverser.  
-Tu m'expliqueras ?  
-Je t'expliquerais. Et...  
-Et ?  
-Je t'aime.   
-Moi aussi je t'aime. Vas-y maintenant.  
-Maintenant ?  
-Faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud.  
-T'as raison, j'y vais. »

Après un dernier baiser et un coup de fil, Sho reprit la route de son ancienne maison, même s'il n'y avait jamais passé autant de temps que depuis qu'il l'avait officiellement quittée. Il gara sa moto dans la rue et ouvrit la porte fermée à clef par ses soins ce matin.  
Les pièces était plongées dans le noir et il trouva Jun allongé dans le canapé une couverture sur son corps amaigri par la privation qu'il lui imposait.

« Tu es déjà revenu ? »souffla l'architecte. 

Sho alla à la cuisine, préparer un thé, puis il ouvrit grands les volets et les baies vitrées pour faire pénétrer de l'air frais et la lumière du soleil dans le salon.

« Bois ça. »dit-il en posant une tasse sur la luxueuse table basse.  
« Merci. »murmura Jun en s'asseyant à grand peine. « Je suis content de te voir.  
-Moi non. Pas dans cet état. Tu as vu ce que tu t'infliges ?  
-C'est toi qui nous inflige ça.  
-Je fais ce que nous aurions dû faire depuis des mois. Regarder la réalité en face.   
-La réalité c'est ce qu'on fait de nos vies, ce qu'on construit.  
-Je sais que c'est douloureux, Jun. Mais je suis convaincu que c'est la seule façon qu'on soit heureux tous les deux.  
-Tu me trouves heureux, là ?  
-Tu le seras. Je nous libère de cette vie qui ne nous satisfaisait pas et je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux.  
-Cette vie me convenait.   
-Nous ne parlions pas, nous ne partagions plus rien, on avait pas les même rêves, on n'avait même plus l'envie de faire l'amour. Ca te répugnait. Ne dis pas le contraire, je le sais.  
-Ca serait revenu...je vais changer.  
-Tu sais bien que non. Et je ne veux pas que tu te forces, ce serait pire que tout. Je vais te poser une question, essaye de me répondre honnêtement s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu es seulement sûr d'être gay ? Est-ce qu'un homme t'as déjà fait fantasmer ?  
-Toi.  
-En dehors de moi. Jure-moi que tu ne m'as pas choisi parce que j'étais ce qui pouvait être le pire des retour de flamme pour tes parents.  
-...  
-Je peux le comprendre, mais tu ne peux pas faire ta vie en fonction d'eux et de la revanche que tu veux prendre sur eux.  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi... » lança Jun en se rallongeant, se murant à nouveau dans son mutisme.

Comme chaque jour, Sho avait l'espoir fou qu'enfin il allait le convaincre de se montrer raisonnable et comme chaque jour, Jun lui claquait la porte au nez.  
Le silence se fit à nouveau entre eux, bientôt brisé par quelques coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

« J'attends personne. »se justifia l'architecte.  
« C'est pour toi. Excuse-moi, mais je suis sûr que tu en as besoin en ce moment. »dit Sho en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte avant de revenir dans le salon accompagné de son ex belle-mère.   
Jun s'assit précipitamment et tenta de se coiffer évitant le regard perçant de sa mère.  
Celle-ci ôta son manteau qu'elle tendit à Sho et elle alla préparer du café à la cuisine, sans même saluer son fils.  
Quand elle revint, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, les chevilles croisées dans une pause parfaite.   
Sho les observa un moment se toiser tous les deux et il se demanda si en la faisant venir, il avait fait le bon choix. Mais enfin, Jun avait perdu la dureté de son regard. Il vivait un moment difficile, sûrement le pire qu'il ait jamais traversé et il avait la certitude qu'il avait besoin de sa mère, fut-elle la pire des mère de son point de vue. Peut-être que cette épreuve allait représenter une planche de salut pour eux, peut-être que de toute cette douleur allait émerger une étincelle d'espoir ?  
Jun plia précautionneusement sa couverture et la mit de côté, s'asseyant avec élégance et sirota du bout des lèvres le breuvage amer qui le fit grimacer.

« Asseyez-vous Sho-kun. »lança Matsumoto-san en lui faisant un geste de la main. 

Sho fit ce qu'elle lui demandait éviter à dessein le regard de haine lancé par Jun.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Jun-kun ? Tu ne ressembles plus à rien...  
-Si tu es venue pour me réprimander tu peux repartir, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.  
-Sho-kun m'a appelé...  
-Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je suppose que tu exultes. Cette vie de couple que tu désapprouvais tant est sur le point de s'achever, tu vas pouvoir me servir des 'je te l'avais bien dit' jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
-Jun écoutes-la, s'il te plaît.  
-Tais-toi, c'est entre cette femme et moi. »

Sho jeta un regard en biais à sa voisine dont les lèvres se crispèrent dans un rictus de douleur avant de se reprendre et d'afficher son habituelle neutralité. Il sentit la colère monter brusquement.

« Ne parle pas comme ça de ta mère ! Et vous, parlez-lui, il est temps !  
-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire... »dit la femme d'une voix mal assurée.  
« Il sait. Alors, parlez-lui. S'il vous plaît, aidez-le à ne pas reproduire vos erreurs. C'est ce que vous voulez non ? »

Matsumoto-san baissa les yeux se perdant un moment dans ses pensées avant de revenir à Sho qui opina de façon encourageante. Puis elle plongea son regard dans celui de son fils.

« Depuis quand sais-tu que ton père a une maîtresse ? »demanda-t-elle doucement avant de prendre un peu de café.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je l'ai toujours su. »répondit Jun en mettant les genoux sous son menton.  
« Ton père vient d'une famille fortunée et je suis la fille unique d'une famille d'industriels, j'étais la petite princesse de mon père. » Elle sourit avec nostalgie « Ton père et moi nous nous sommes mariés par le biais d'un mariage arrangé, comme cela se faisait le plus souvent à l'époque. Nous ne nous étions jamais vu, mais j'ai été agréablement surprise lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mes parents étaient heureux en ménage, amoureux semblait-il et je me disais qu'il en irait de même pour moi. Je l'ai tout de suite aimé. Il était tellement gentil et respectueux, plutôt bel homme. Rapidement je t'ai attendu et j'ai cru durant plusieurs mois être une femme heureuse. Et puis j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas moins gentils avec moi mais nous n'avions pas de vie de couple. Je me suis réjouie au début de ne pas être mariée à un homme concupiscent mais j'ai tendu l'oreille et j'ai entendu les rumeurs qui courraient parmi le personnel. Ils parlaient d'une femme proche de ton père, qu'il aimait en secret bien avant notre mariage. Jusqu'à ce que tu naisses, j'ai feint l'ignorance puis quand il est venu me féliciter de t'avoir mis au monde, je lui ai dit que je savais tout.   
Il m'a expliqué qu'il l'aimait depuis des années mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'épouser parce qu'elle était de trop basse extraction, qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer à celle qui par amour pour lui avait accepté de ne pas se marier.  
J'ai compris qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas par sens du devoir et...je l'ai autorisé à rester en contact avec elle s'il cachait son existence. » Sho leva les yeux en entendant sa voix se casser mais elle avait la tête droite et son regard mouillé était toujours aussi fier. Elle regardait son fils avec détermination, prête à se livrer sans concession pour elle-même.

« Durant toutes ses années de mariage, j'ai fait son malheur. Je n'ai pas accepté qu'il me quitte pour vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait et bien des fois je l'ai vu ivre mort, pleurer sur celle qu'il regrettait. J'ai appris qu'elle avait eu un enfant et qu'elle s'était mariée à l'un de ses collègues.   
-C'est Oshima-san, n'est-ce pas ? »demanda Jun avec dureté. Sho vit sa mère baisser la tête et opiner. « A quel moment comptais-tu me dire que j'avais une sœur ?  
-Yuki-chan te l'a dit ?  
-A Londres. »

Sho était atterré par ce qu'il apprenait. Il comprenait aussi bien mieux pourquoi Jun se raccrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir à ses habitudes de vie, jouant la politique de l'autruche du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Je suis désolée, Jun. » énonça clairement Matsumoto-san pour la première fois de sa vie de mère. « Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre, pour n'avoir pas su te protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire. Je t'ai rendu malheureux parce que je l'étais moi-même. Ce n'est pas une excuse je sais, mais ne fais pas la même chose, laisse Sho-kun partir. N'en viens pas à te détester et à devenir un homme amer qui ne sait pas se faire aimer de sa propre famille. »

Elle tendit maladroitement la main en travers de la table basse et Sho vit le regard de Jun se faire trouble et indécis.   
Il sentit le barrage qu'il avait si bien édifié s'effriter petit à petit avant de s'effondrer. Jun éclata en sanglot et sa mère vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour mettre timidement la main sur son épaule. Sho le vit alors se pencher doucement pour se réfugier contre elle comme il avait dû rêver de le faire tant de fois.   
Il se leva, ayant soudain la sensation d'être un intrus entre eux. Il remit ses chaussures et son perfecto et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il entendit Jun l’appeler.

« Sho ! Je préparerai tes affaires si tu veux. Tu n'auras plus qu'à venir les chercher.  
-Je t'appellerai dans quelques jours. Merci Jun. »

Jun acquiesça sans bouger de sa place, bien calé contre sa mère.

 

~+~+~+

Quand Sho passa la porte du loft, il trouva Nino assis sur un tabouret la guitare entre les mains et le regard concentré, jouant un air arrangé par ses soins d'un classique du blues.  
Il le laissa tranquille, profitant avec félicité de la douce atmosphère du lieu où il prenait tant de plaisir à rentrer. Il déposa les sacs qu'il avait ramené et mis le feu en marche pour réchauffer un plat préparé avec soin par sa mère. Il sentit des bras l'entourer et un soupir de bonheur dans son dos qui le fit sourire.

« Okaeri.  
-Tadaima.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça sent bon ?  
-Je suis passé voir mes parents pour leur dire que Jun et moi étions séparé et aussi que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Ils ne sont pas ravis, mais ils veulent te voir...je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être les inviter à notre petite fête de ce week-end.  
-Tu es sûr ? »

Sho se retourna et lui sourit simplement avant de l'embrasser. 

« Je suis sûr. Et je suis affamé.  
-Moi aussi ! »

Ils mangèrent en musique et se retrouvèrent repus dans le grand canapé cosy de Nino, l'un contre l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? »souffla Nino en promenant le bout de son nez dans le cou de Sho.  
« Si tu commences comme ça, autant abréger la soirée et monter tout de suite nous coucher.  
-C'est pas un mauvais programme...  
-Et si...on regardait un DVD par exemple ? J'en ai ramené quelques uns de chez mes parents. C'est bien comme activité de couple, non ?  
-Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'on met ? Ton film préféré ?  
-Ok. Tu ne te moques pas de moi. Promets.  
-C'est si affreux que ça ?  
-Promets ou je te montre pas.  
-Ok, ok, je promets.  
-Ta-da. »

Nino plissa les yeux et se mit à rire en voyant les souliers de rubis de Dorothée sur la jaquette du DVD.

« Le magicien d'Oz ?  
-T'avais promis.  
-J'ai rien dit, y'a les plus grands standards de jazz dans le Magicien d'Oz.  
-Exactement.  
-Et puis en regardant ça, on peut être sûr que toute idée perverse nous aura déserté. Faire l'amour là-dessus ce serait du plus mauvais goût.  
-Tu sais que le Magicien d'Oz est une satire des USA ? Chaque personnage représente un secteur économique, l'homme de fer pour l'industrie, l'épouvantail pour l'agriculture, le...Nino tu m'écoutes ?  
« Je t'écoute.  
-Tu m'écoutes pas, tu t'inquiètes.  
-Tout en t'écoutant je t'assure.. Continues Sempai. »

Sho l'attira à lui et embrassa sa tempe chaude.

« Ca s'est bien passé aujourd'hui. Je ne quitterai plus la maison pour m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Nino sourit et se tourna vers Sho qui s'était allongé sur l'accoudoir du canapé et avait déjà les yeux à demi-fermés.

« Sempai.  
-Hum ?  
-Monte si tu es fatigué, je vais me coucher avec toi.  
-Non, non, regarde le film, je vais attendre. Je suis pas si fatigué. »

Le guitariste attrapa doucement la couverture qui traînait sur le dossier et après s'être allongé tout contre Sho, les en recouvrit.

« Nino... »marmonna Sho.  
« Sempai ?  
-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'appelles Sho. »


	14. Chapter 14

« T'as tout préparé ? »s'étonna Sho en descendant les escaliers du loft les yeux encore plein de sommeil. 

Nino était dans la cuisine un tablier noué avec application autour de sa taille nue. La vue était plutôt surprenante de dos, même pour Sho, puisqu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer. Quoique...c'était sûrement la chose la plus normale de ce tableau poétique puisqu'il n'était pas encore 8 h du matin.

« Pas encore, j'ai le dessert à sortir du four. »répondit Nino sans bouger de sa position.

Sho vint picorer une rondelle de tomate joliment découpé avant d'embrasser le cou de son compagnon le faisant frissonner sous l'effet du froid de ses lèvres.

« Ils ne viennent que ce soir, pourquoi tu t'es levé aux aurores ? Et puis, tu aurais pu m'attendre, on aurait cuisiné ensemble. J'ai pris ma journée...  
-Je voudrais que tout soit parfait. »souffla Nino nerveusement.  
« C'est pas la première fois qu'on reçoit mes parents. Ils t'aiment bien en plus. C'est pas comme si... »

Comme si ils allaient te comparer à Jun, pensa Sho très fort. Nino se retourna et le regarda fixement sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête.   
Sho passa un doigt sur son front plissé par les reflexions en tout genre pour les chasser toutes et lui sourit.

« Ca fait 6 mois qu'on vit ensemble, tu ne vas pas te transformer en parfaite femme au foyer, rassure-moi ?  
-Y'a rien de mal à être quelqu'un de fiable... »souffla Nino en se penchant sur son four.  
« Nino...je... »commença Sho vite court-circuité dans ses reflexions par la vision qu'il lui offrait.   
«Hum ? Tu quoi ?  
-Je crois que je suis à bloc au niveau de ce que je peux penser en te voyant tout nu sous un tablier en fait...  
-Je suis pas tout nu.  
-Bientôt tu le seras, fais-moi confiance. »rit Sho en grimpant sur le plan de travail et l'attirant à lui. « On retourne au lit ?  
-On reste dans la cuisine ?  
-J'osais pas te le proposer.  
-Je garde mon tablier ? »

Sho opina avec un sourire gourmand avant de reprendre sa bouche avec délectation et de descendre du plan de travail pour l'y faire basculer.  
Il fit glisser son boxer puis posa la main entre ses jambes et baissa les yeux pour confirmer ce qu'il sentait.

« Je l'ai enlevé. »murmura Nino en voyant Sho regarder son membre où le bijou ne se trouvait plus. « Tu veux que je le remette ?  
-Tu as des envies de douceur ?  
-Je crois.  
-Ou alors... »souffla Sho en sondant le regard de Nino.  
« Ou alors ?  
-Rien. Je suppose qu'on se laissera porter par le flot. »compléta le journaliste en reprenant ses baisers, laissant Nino circonspect. 

Il releva ses jambes et le prit dans sa bouche au milieu des préparatifs du repas, donnant à leur union une drôle d'atmosphère culinaire.  
Sho ne pouvait pas se lasser de lui faire l'amour et sincèrement si ça avait été un hobby à part entière, ça aurait glorieusement figuré en tête de toutes ses activités favorites. « Faire l'amour à Ninomiya Kazunari ». C'était de toute évidence devenu leur activité de couple attitrée. Après avoir essayé les séances de cinéma - où ils avaient constatés qu'être dans le noir l'un près de l'autre les empêchait de se concentrer sur le moindre film –, le restaurant – où une séance de pied sous la table les emmenait rapidement vers une cabine de toilettes – , les concerts – se terminant de la même façon que le cinéma ou le restaurant- ils avaient fini par se résigner et rester chez eux où ils pouvaient ne rien faire d'autre que de jouir de la compagnie de l'autre et faire l'amour autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. S'ils avaient pensé au départ que cette boulimie de sexe était due au premiers émois de leur relation, ils avaient dû faire face à une 'tragique' évidence. Plus ils en avaient, plus ils en voulaient.   
Nino ne travaillait plus au journal que comme free-lance depuis 3 mois déjà, se concentrant davantage sur sa musique et son groupe. Il commençait à faire parler de lui et une entreprise de jeu vidéo l'avait contacté pour qu'il crée la musique d'un jeu d'aventure -ce que Sho apprit avec amusement, était son grand rêve d'enfant en seconde place derrière 'devenir un joueur de base-ball international'.  
Ils partaient tous les deux le lendemain pour un voyage qu'ils ne voulaient rater pour rien au monde, la nouvelle édition du Fuji Festival et ils recevaient les parents de Sho ce soir pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. 

Ils passèrent la journée à préparer leurs sacs et à paresser ensemble, Nino jouant – à un jeu ou d'un de ses instruments - pendant que Sho l'admirait ou travaillait à la rédaction de son livre consacré à l'Histoire du rock japonais qu'il avait commencé à écrire quelques mois plus tôt.  
Puis en fin d'après-midi, ils se préparèrent et mirent la table tranquillement.   
Il n'était pas 19h quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Sho alla ouvrir et découvrit avec surprise que ce n'était pas ses parents mais Ohno qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une bouteille de vin à la main. 

« Bonsoir !! Je me disais qu'il fallait vous dire au revoir correctement ! »lança-t-il joyeusement en se débarrassant de sa veste. « Vous attendez du monde ?  
-Mes parents. »répondit Sho. « C'est pas vraiment le soir, Satoshi. Et puis on part 5 jours pas trois mois !  
-Je reste pas longtemps alors. Mais j'ai pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici, vous allez m'offrir un verre, non ?  
-Bien sûr. Assieds-toi... »

Il prit place dans le canapé à côté de Nino et Sho alla chercher des verres à vin avant de les servir. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et face à l'air crispé de Nino lui saisit la main et l'attira à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »demanda Ohno en prenant une gorgée de son verre.  
« Nino est inquiet parce que c'est la première fois qu'on reçoit mes parents depuis des mois.  
-Je ne suis pas inquiet, je suis un juste un peu nerveux.  
-Ils t'aiment bien, non ?  
-C'est pas vraiment le soucis.   
-T'as peur qu'ils te comparent à Jun ? »lâcha Ohno en mettant les pieds dans le plat comme à son habitude.  
« J'ai pas exactement le profil du gendre parfait. »sourit Nino.  
« Je pense que tu connais mal mes parents, ce qu'ils veulent avant tout c'est que je sois heureux.  
-Ta mère a une drôle de façon de me regarder...tu voudrais pas rester ? »proposa Nino à Ohno un grand sourire plein d'espoir au visage.  
« Non, non, il reste pas. Excuse-moi Satoshi, c'est pas contre toi mais...les voilà ! »s'interrompit Sho en se levant, délogeant dans un baiser Nino de sa place.

Il ouvrit la porte et Nino vit ses épaules tomber un peu plus en signe de résignation avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour laisser passer une foule bruyante.  
Aiba l'embrassa en passant, suivit par sa femme, un petit dans les bras l'autre à la main. Derrière elle, deux femmes lui ressemblant étrangement dans leur façon de bouger et de parler d'une voix haut perchée. 

« Oh-chan, tu es là aussi !! »s'écria Ai-chan en fonçant sur le patron de presse dans un sourire joyeux. Elle lui posa Chin-chan sur les genoux tout naturellement avant d'aller à Nino pour l'embrasser à son tour. Celui-ci se détendit instantanément comme s'il lui était impossible de s'inquiéter en leur présence. Sho, prêt à les inviter poliment à quitter les lieux, s'abstint en voyant le visage de son amoureux se détendre enfin.   
Bah, 6 de plus ou de moins, quelle différence si Nino était heureux ?

« Oh-chan tu ne connais pas mes sœurs, Nocchi et Yuka ?  
-Heu, non je ne les ai jamais rencontré. »sourit-il en réponse tentant de s'incliner malgré le petit garçon qui, sur ses genoux, jouait avec ses cheveux.

Nino vint l'en libérer et le calant sur sa hanche l'emmena à la cuisine pour lui donner un bout de melon pan qu'il avait confectionné avec amour.  
Sho vint le rejoindre et embrassa le petit Chin.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils viendraient, désolé. Ils ont cette manie de débarquer comme ils l'entendent, sans prévenir. »s'excusa Nino.  
« T'excuse pas, c'est plutôt plaisant de voir cette maison si vivante...et ils sont drôles.  
-Mais tes parents ?  
-Bah...on est comme ça, c'est nous ce bazar. On est pas comme tout le monde, et alors ?  
-Il manquerait plus que...oh c'est eux cette fois. »

Nino alla ouvrir, le petit toujours dans les bras et il s'inclina devant ses beaux-parents qui le regardèrent avec surprise.

« On a raté quelque chose ? »demanda sa belle-mère en lui prenant le petit des bras dans un grand sourire.  
« Non, c'est Chin-chan le petit garçon de Masaki-kun.  
« Il a l'air de t'aimer.  
-C'est uniquement parce que je le nourris. »plaisanta Nino avant de les laisser entrer. 

A vrai dire, ils connaissaient tout le monde ce soir à part les deux sœurs d'Ai-chan et l'une d'elle semblait totalement accaparée par son ancien patron. Comme par un coup du hasard c'est ce soir que son père qui n'avait plus fugué depuis des mois, trouva bon de faire une apparition surprise, ravi de voir du monde dans son studio de travail.   
Sho fit livrer des pizzas et l'ambiance familiale sembla s'instaurer d'elle-même. Il eut surtout le plaisir de voir ses parents détendus et d'humeur plaisante pour la première fois depuis une éternité lui sembla-t-il. Il vit Ohno se prendre un coup de foudre en prise directe et Nino rire avec sa mère joyeusement alors que le fils d'Aiba dormait paisiblement sur elle.  
En fin de soirée, tout le monde s'esquiva tranquillement et Nino sortit pour raccompagner son père à sa maison de soin.   
Quand il rentra Sho était déjà au lit et lisait tranquillement en l'attendant. Nino rampa sur le lit jusqu'à lui et posa la tête sur son torse contraignant Sho a poser son livre.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant du calme après la tempête.

« Ca s'est pas passé comme on le pensait, hein ? »sourit Nino.  
« Non, mais on aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Mes parents sont fous de toi tu sais ? Quand tu es parti, ma mère m'a aidé un moment à ranger et elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse que je t'ai rencontré. Que j'ai trouvé une famille grâce à toi.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Juré craché...Et Oh-chan tu l'as vu ?? Un ado en fleur ! Je crois qu'il aurait pu perdre sa mâchoire si elle avait pas été si bien accrochée. C'est vraie qu'elle est plutôt très jolie, Yuka-chan. »

Nino se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable et Sho lui prit le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

« Quoi ?  
-Non, rien, je te raconterai ça plus tard. Demain dans le train, on aura tout le temps. On devrait dormir, non ? On se lève dans quelques heures... »

Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps frais avant de se réfugier à nouveau entre les bras de Sho qui avait éteint la lumière.

« Dis ?  
-Hum ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ce matin par « je suppose qu'on se laissera porter par le flot. » ?  
-Juste ce que ça veut dire...que maintenant que tu n'as plus de piercing, tu pourrais avoir envie d'autre chose.  
-D'autre chose ?  
-Nino comment tu fais pour ne pas comprendre ce que je veux dire ? Tu veux que je sois plus explicite ?   
-Exactement. Sois plus clair.  
-Tu as déjà pris quelqu'un ? »

Nino se redressa a moitié horrifié.

« Tu...tu crois quand même pas que je voudrais te prendre ?!  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-J'en sais rien ! T'es tellement....et moi je suis...c'est pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne, c'est tout.   
-Ah, on fonctionne comme ça ? Très bien, laisse tomber alors...on dort. »il embrassa Nino sur le bout du nez et le serra un peu plus contre lui.  
« Parce que tu voudrais... ? »reprit Nino au bout d'un moment, faisant sourire Sho.  
« Si tu en as envie je ne suis pas contre l'idée, c'est tout. Je crois pas qu'il y ait de règles entre nous, on fait juste ce qu'on a envie de faire, non ? Bien que je ne sois pas un spécialiste en la matière...  
-Ca t'es déjà arrivé ?  
-Oui, j'ai essayé au début. Je voulais savoir ce qu'on ressentait.  
-Et ça t'as déplu ?  
-Ca ne m'a pas spécialement déplu, j'ai juste ressenti plus de plaisir en prenant qu'en étant pris. Mais je sais que faire l'amour avec toi, quelle que soit la façon dont on le fait, c'est forcément merveilleux...  
-Sho, je ne suis pas sûr...  
-C'est bien ce que je disais, on se laissera porter par le flot. »

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la gare le lendemain matin avec un agréable sentiment de déjà-vu. Leurs sacs sur le dos, ils embarquèrent pour quelques jours de concerts et de douceur estivale.   
Tous les ans, Sho avait sentit un pur sentiment de liberté en posant les pieds sur le site du Fuji Festival, mais cette année, rien n'était pareil. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi libre qu'avec Nino à ses côtés et sa présence ne pouvait que rendre ces quelques jours encore plus mémorables, parce que tout était plus beau avec lui.   
Ils prirent le bus puis se rendirent à l’hôtel où il leur avait réservé une chambre de couple et, luxe suprême, disposant d'une salle de bain privative. Sans perdre de temps, ils firent le tour des installations, courant presque d'une scène à l'autre, excités à l'idée de tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir voir et entendre au cours de ces quelques jours.

« Comment tu veux qu'on oriente notre article ? »demanda Nino alors qu'ils se posaient au pied d'un arbre, une bière à la main.  
« Je m'en fous. Je n'écrirais pas un mot cette année.  
-Hein ?  
-On est en voyage d'agrément tous les deux.   
-T'es pas là pour Ohno ?  
-Je suis là pour toi. Et moi accessoirement.   
-Sans rire ?  
-Sans rire.  
-Alors on peut aller voir uniquement ce qui nous plaît... ? »soupira Nino en s'étirant les bras haut au-dessus de sa tête.  
« On peut aller où on veut et paresser au lit jusqu'à 16h si on veut.  
-Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour dans les sources chaudes !  
-C'est sensé être ma réplique.  
-Ca tombe bien qu'on l'ait tous les deux à la bouche cette réplique, tout seul ce serait beaucoup moins drôle. »

Nino sourit et saisit le regard insistant de Sho sur lui.

« Quoi ?  
-On a fait du chemin tous les deux en un an.  
-Et c'est bien ?  
-...Promets-moi que même quand on sera vieux on traînera dans les festivals.  
-Je te le promets.  
-Alors viens, on va aux sources chaudes !  
-Tout de suite ? Mais il fait encore jour !  
-On marchera lentement et on trouvera bien à s'occuper en attendant que la nuit tombe. »

Ils se baignèrent et allèrent assister aux balances de plusieurs groupes puis rentrèrent à l’hôtel, épuisés, brûlés par le soleil et aux anges.

Sho tomba rapidement dans le sommeil mais fut réveillé par une main qui s'activait avec un peu trop de langueur sur son entrejambe pour être là par pure coïncidence. Il sourit et tourna la tête pour prendre la bouche de Nino qui gémit irrépressiblement avant de se coller à son dos. Son état avancé indiqua à Sho qu'il devait attendre son réveil depuis un moment déjà. Ou qu'il s'était réveillé 'en forme' au milieu de la nuit et qu'il avait besoin de son concours pour se rendormir.  
Il remit sa tête sur l'oreiller et se laissa caresser un peu plus fort en se frottant à son amant qui glissa son membre entre ses deux fesses parfaitement fermes pour se masturber à son tour. Sho le sentit mordiller sa nuque et glisser une main entre ses cuisses, venant caresser son périnée avec doigté. Il tendit la main et attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans une poche de son sac pour le passer à Nino sans modifier sa position. 

« Tu en as envie ? »murmura-t-il à Nino.  
« Je crois.  
-Alors vas-y. »l'encouragea Sho en se mettant sur le ventre.

Nino s'agenouilla entre ses jambes ouvertes et fit couler le liquide sur ses fesses avant de le faire couler d'un doigt jusqu'à son intimité qu'il mouilla avec soin. Sho leva légèrement les hanches pour lui faciliter l'accès et il entendit la respiration de Nino se faire plus saccadée derrière lui.  
Pour le moment, rien ne changeait vraiment de leurs habitudes, il le pénétrait régulièrement d'un ou deux doigts pour aller caresser sa prostate et Nino y mit toute la douceur qu'il possédait naturellement, soulagé en sentant Sho totalement détendu entre ses mains. Mais la suite l'inquiétait un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais pris aucun de ses partenaires et il était aussi inquiet qu'excité à l'idée de ce qu'il allait ressentir.   
Parce que c'était Sho.   
Il avait peur de le blesser, ses premières expériences avaient été tellement douloureuses, mais il avait hâte d'être en lui. Il voulait lui faire ressentir le bonheur d'être envahi, habité par l'être aimé et il voulait savoir ce que Sho pouvait ressentir en le faisant sien. Bien entendu pour un homme si peu sûr de lui, ça représentait un exploit se disait-il, mais il avait confiance en Sho. Il n'avait plus peur de mal faire, puisque Sho acceptait avec bonheur tout ce qui venait de lui, même ses plus grands défauts.  
Quand il le jugea prêt, il saisit son membre et l'insinua aussi précautionneusement que son envie folle le lui permettait, guettant le moindre signe de rejet de la part de Sho.  
Il se regarda s'enfoncer petit à petit, posant les mains de chaque côté de ses hanches pour aider son mouvement. Quand Sho redressa un peu plus le bassin, il se stoppa net.

« Continue, j'aime ça. »lui souffla Sho pour le rassurer et effectivement, il n'y avait aucun signe de douleur dans sa voix rauque, juste un son érotique au possible pour son amant qui s'enhardit. Il se retira un peu avant d'onduler du bassin avec douceur, prit au tripes par la sensation folle qu'il ressentait en s'enfonçant dans cette chair ferme qui le happait tout entier. Malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait de le prendre plus fort, plus égoïstement il se maîtrisa du mieux qu'il le pu, mettant dans chacun de ses coups de reins toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, toute cette confiance en eux qu'il lui avait offert à force de compréhension.   
Il se redressa un peu et chercha son point sensible déclenchant un petit cri qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu dans la gorge de son amoureux en récompense. Surpris, il se répandit en lui sans plus se maîtriser et il eut la stupeur de sentir Sho tressaillir sous lui et se contracter, comme il le faisait à chaque orgasme.   
Nino sortit de lui lentement, un mélange de fierté et d'apaisement au cœur, et Sho se retourna pour le capturer une fois de plus contre lui.

« Je le savais. »susurra-t-il à son oreille.  
« Quoi ? »sourit Nino.  
« Que ce serait merveilleux avec toi.  
-On recommencera ?  
-Autant que tu le veux...même si...  
-Même si ?  
-C'était peut-être pas une riche idée de faire ça la veille d'un festival où je vais devoir marcher des kilomètres.  
-Je te porterai sur mon dos.  
-Je serai curieux de voir ça...  
-Tu verras bien.  
-Venant de toi, rien ne m'étonne plus vraiment... »

 

 

CHAPITRE 14-bis

 

Ohno n'avait pas souvent été amoureux.   
Ou ça ne lui avait jamais vraiment réussi, faisant de ses expériences des souvenirs douloureux, le rendant réticents à tout nouvel engagement sentimental.  
Cependant depuis que Nino était entré dans sa vie bien des choses avaient changées.   
Il l'avait vu arriver au journal sans tambour ni trompette et dès le premier jour, il l'avait vu tomber amoureux de son ami Sho. Ou plus exactement il n'avait pu que constater combien il était déjà amoureux...il n'y avait qu'un homme aussi aveugle que Sho pour ne pas le voir.   
Avec étonnement, il avait vu Sho tomber pour lui aussi et le regarder avec une envie à peine maîtrisée. Il avait vu avec douleur son ami se débattre avec son sens du devoir envers l'homme auprès duquel il était déjà engagé même s'il ne l'aimait plus depuis bien longtemps.  
Sans son intervention, cette situation aurait pu durer éternellement. Mais il les avait vu dépérir à vu d’œil, l'un et l'autre et il avait décidé de mettre un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Ce n'était pas chose malaisée, il lui avait suffit d'attiser la jalousie de Sho et de mener une petite enquête auprès de son prétendu petit-ami avec qui il avait sympathisé lors du dîner de Noël du journal.   
Si ses manigances l'avaient amusé, il en était sorti vidé de toute énergie et malgré tout un sentiment de culpabilité en tête envers Jun.   
Lorsque Sho l'avait enfin quitté, il était allé passer une soirée à ses côtés pour lui parler et s'excuser de s'être fait l'instrument de leur séparation. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mentir ou de se défiler, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il estimait suffisamment Jun en tant qu'homme pour savoir qu'il apprécierait un geste d’honnêteté de sa part. Ils avaient beaucoup bu, avaient énormément parlé et il avait fini par passer la nuit par terre entre la table du salon et le canapé. Si le réveil avait été douloureux, il avait au moins eu la satisfaction de voir son ami sourire avec apaisement.   
Il avait repris sa petite vie de joyeux noceur et il avait vu le couple Sakurai/ Ninomiya grandir.   
A leur contact, il devint envieux de ce qu'ils partageaient. Parce que ses histoires à lui avaient été si pitoyables, il avait fini par croire que les histoires d'amour fusionnelles et absolues étaient une sorte de légende urbaine à ranger entre la petite souris et le père Noël. En les voyant si heureux ensemble, tellement fait l'un pour l'autre, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte de sa propre misère sentimentale.  
Ce n'était pas les aventures qui manquaient mais sans s'en rendre compte, il en était venu à chercher dans des visages inconnus celui qui lui serait destiné et de guerre lasse, il avait fini par baisser les bras et se persuader que son couple d'ami était une simple bizarrerie de la nature, un cas comme on en voit qu'un sur des millions.   
Il était resté seul, ne se rendant dans les bars que pour boire et écouter de la musique, se perdant dans la création d'un jumeau de Beck qu'il ferait naître à Kyoto sa ville natale.   
Quand il avait appris que Sho se rendait au Fuji Festival avec Nino après lui avoir demandé à ne pas le couvrir cette année, il était venu aux nouvelles, ayant dans l'idée de l'envoyer faire un tour à Kyoto dans un futur proche.   
Mais alors qu'il cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet avec subtilité, Aiba était entré avec toute sa petite famille et les sœurs de sa femme.   
Il connaissait Ai-chan, autant qu'il était possible de comprendre le fonctionnement de cette femme étonnante, mais elle ne lui avait jamais présenté sa famille. Elle en parlait fréquemment, tout comme Aiba qui plaisantait souvent sur le fait qu'en en épousant une il en avait gagné 3. Mais Ohno, du haut de ses 30 ans ne se serait jamais attendu à être à ce point cueilli. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, il en avait l'absolue certitude. Elle était venue à lui, avait joué avec le petit garçon posé sur ses genoux, et lui avait sourit comme s'ils se connaissaient de longue date, comme si ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour dire combien ils étaient heureux de se voir. Étrange. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier, même s'il était incapable de dire ce que c'était, qui l'attirait furieusement.   
Avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche, il s'était imaginé tous les scénarios possible. Était-elle mariée, avait-elle des enfants, un travail, était-elle étudiante, elle avait sûrement un amant, et si elle aimait les femmes...  
Elle due lire la panique dans son regard car dès que Nino était venu lui prendre Chin-chan, elle l'avait fixé longuement avant d'éclater de rire. 

« Vous avez l'air songeur. »souffla-t-elle d'une voix un peu cassée qui lui donna le frisson. « Vous devez être surpris par cette arrivée soudaine. »

Mais dans ses yeux, Ohno lisait qu'elle ne disait ça que par pure politesse, qu'elle aussi était ravie de cette rencontre fortuite.   
Lorsque les parents de Sho étaient arrivés, elle avait changé de place et était venue s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé, tout près leurs jambes se touchant presque. Elle portait une robe très près du corps, dévoilant ses formes harmonieuses, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fines. Ohno adorait ça. Cette féminité extrême, à fleur de peau, cette odeur florale et subtile qui lui chatouillait l'imagination à chaque mouvement de sa longue chevelure sombre.   
Ils n'avaient que peu parlé ce soir-là mais il n'avait eu conscience que d'elle, ne cherchant pas vraiment à analyser ce qui se passait autour de lui.   
Quand il vit Aiba et sa femme se lever, portant leurs petits endormis, il eut une angoisse terrible. Elle allait partir et il ne la reverrait pas ?

« Ano. »chuchota-t-il en posant la main sur son avant-bras. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et fixa son bras, les joues en feu, puis elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir ?  
-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée. »sourit-elle en reprenant son bras.  
« Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi ? Parce que ne suis pas quelqu'un pour vous, je suppose. »

Elle s'était levé dans un sourire las, laissant Ohno circonspect et incrédule. Il avait du succès habituellement auprès des deux sexes et n'était pas habitué à se faire éconduire. Et là...c'était juste incompréhensible. Il s'était passé un truc entre eux.   
Il voulut interroger Nino mais celui-ci était déjà parti raccompagner son père. Sho était occupé à discuter avec sa mère et ne lui prêtait plus grande attention.   
Le journaliste laissa passer un peu de temps, certain que ce brusque intérêt s'évanouirait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, que ce n'était qu'un coup de cœur dû à sa seule solitude.   
Mais ça ne passa pas, loin de là. Il eut l'impression de la croiser fréquemment ou de reconnaître son parfum jusque dans sa salle de presse.   
Au bout de quinze jours, n'y tenant plus, il décida d'aller manger dans le restaurant de la famille Aiba pour soutirer quelques informations qui lui seraient utiles pour trouver celle qui occupait tant ses pensées.  
Aiba sourit en le voyant s'installer, peu dupe quant à la raison de sa présence. 

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose, Ohno-kun ?  
-Je me demandais si...enfin au sujet de Yuka-chan, elle a quelqu'un ?  
-Hum, non pas que je sache. C'est quelqu'un de très réservé. Pourquoi, elle t’intéresse ?  
-Je crois oui...  
-Bon alors laisse-moi te donner un bon conseil. »souffla Aiba en se penchant pour lui faire une confidence. Ohno se rapprocha et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. « Ne lui fait pas de mal, sinon ses sœurs te tomberont dessus.  
-Oh j'ai pas l'intention de...  
-Elle n'a jamais été heureuse en amour, alors elle est très sauvage. Je suppose que si tu réussis à l'approcher c'est que tu es déjà plutôt sérieux.  
-A ce point-là ?  
-Pire encore.  
-Tu dis pas ça pour que je laisse ta belle-sœur tranquille ?  
-Si tu tiens à elle, vas-y. Ne te laisse pas démonter par les obstacles.  
-A t'entendre en parler, j'ai l'impression de m'apprêter à courir un marathon...  
-Tiens. »Aiba lui glissa une carte.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Le cabaret où elle chante.  
-C'est une chanteuse ?  
-Oui elle a un numéro au « Black Cats ».  
-Ok. J'irai la voir. »

Ohno glissa précieusement la carte dans son porte-feuille et le soir se rendit au fameux cabaret dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.  
C'était un lieu un peu hors du temps, qui dégageait une atmosphère mystérieuse et confortable à la fois. C'était un sentiment très étrange pour celui qui était habitué aux salles de concerts et aux pubs où pas une soirée ne passait sans que de la viande soûle ne roule sous la table. Il n'y régnait pas non plus l'ambiance des bars à jazz où les clients étaient pour la plupart des connaisseurs, pas plus que celle des bars de rencontre qu'il fréquentait quand la solitude lui pesait.   
Il s'assit dans un coin et commanda un whisky à la très jolie fille qui vint le saluer. Puis il attendit que le spectacle commence. Sans savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses en général et rien en particulier, puisqu'aucun affichage ne fleurissait sur les murs.   
Le public était hétéroclite, beaucoup d'hommes seuls, peu de couples et pas de femmes solitaires.   
Quand le rideau s'ouvrit et que le silence se fit, Ohno fut estomaqué de découvrir sur scène celle qu'il était venue voir, vêtue d'un déshabillé noir laissant apparaître une paire de bas mettant en valeur ses jambes de rêve. Elle avait les cheveux relevés de façon négligée sur sa nuque dégageant son long cou et bientôt ses épaules nues lorsqu'elle laissa tomber au sol le peignoir de soie qui la couvrait.   
Ce n'est qu'en tentant de se concentrer qu'il découvrit qu'elle chantait, en français semblait-il, d'une voix brisée qui lui donna le frisson.   
Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être celle décrite par Aiba le midi même ? Sœur d'Ai-chan, timide, sauvage ? Erotique et sensuelle sûrement...mais farouche il en doutait.   
Sans y réfléchir il se leva et s'adossa au mur les bras croisés pour mieux la dévorer du regard, fasciné par la façon dont elle laissait tomber petit à petit ses artifices pour ne conserver que la fragilité de sa voix comme rempart entre elle et les regards de la salle.   
Quand elle laissa glisser au sol son soutien-gorge, n'étant plus vêtu que de sa culotte et de ses bas, elle se retourna et Ohno la vit lui faire un clin d’œil qui lui mit les tripes à l'envers et le bas-ventre en feu. Il sortit brusquement de la salle pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide et reprendre un peu ses esprits.   
Quand il fut présentable il retourna à sa place et la vit venir à lui, un sourire gêné au visage.

« Bonsoir. C'est Masaki qui vous a dit où je travaillais ? » Elle avait les joues rougies par l'embarras et Ohno eut l'envie de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit...  
« Il a du avoir un peu pitié de moi je suppose. Vous pouvez vous asseoir un moment ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. »dit-elle en s'asseyant avec grâce à ses côtés. Elle releva ses longs cheveux et les accrocha haut en un chignon, dénudant sa nuque. Ohno déglutit difficilement, une folle envie de caresser ce cou délicat montant irrépressiblement.   
« Le numéro vous a plu ? »murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.  
« Beaucoup. Yuka-chan...  
-Oui ?  
-Vous accepteriez qu'on se voit ?   
-Qu'on se voit comme dans 'sortir ensemble' ?  
-Exactement.   
-Je ne suis pas sûre, je...  
-S'il vous plaît ! Il se passe quelque chose entre nous, non ? »

Elle lui avait simplement sourit et avait opiné joliment.   
Ils s'étaient revu, souvent, puis tous les jours et Ohno était réellement tombé pour elle. Elle était douce et féminine, gentille et intelligente, suffisamment délurée pour être drôle. Une femme comme il n'en avait jamais croisé la route. Seule ombre au tableau, sa crainte du contact. Il lui avait pris la main, l'avait serré une fois dans ses bras mais elle avait le don de s'esquiver l'air de rien. Et au bout de deux longs mois de frustration Ohno avait décidé de passer à l'attaque avant de renoncer définitivement. L'abstinence n'avais jamais été son fort, et il ne voulait pas tromper celle pour qui il brûlait, ce qui le mettait dans un état proche de l'explosion permanente.   
Ce soir-là il l'emmena au cinéma et profita de l'obscurité pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle se laissa faire sans protestation et se laissa même raccompagner chez elle. 

« Je peux entrer ? »attaqua Ohno en toute innocence.  
« Un dernier thé ?  
-Un dernier thé.  
-Alors viens. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'accueillait mais en passant la porte, il douta sincèrement de sa démarche. Pouvait-il risquer de la perdre en se montrant trop insistant ? Peut-être attendait-elle qu'enfin il fasse un mouvement dans sa direction ?  
Il s'assit par terre près de la table basse et quand elle posa le plateau, il prit son poignet et l'attira délicatement à lui.  
Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et enfin il pris sa bouche. Un baiser léger qu'elle enhardit à la grande surprise du journaliste. Elle posa les mains sur ses joues et baisa ses lèvres dont elle sembla être assoiffée. Ohno se laissa embrasser avec bonheur, se traitant mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas avoir tenté sa chance plus tôt. Il colla son dos au canapé et l’entraîna contre son torse, passant les mains à sa taille pour la caresser. Elle l'enjamba pour s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses, le faisant gémir profondément, sa virilité immédiatement éveillé par ce contact tant attendu et si inattendu. 

« Attends, attends » souffla-t-elle en mettant la main sur la bouche du journaliste, descendant de sa position le visage rougi par l'excitation.   
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Viens... »tenta-t-il de la rappeler à lui en reprenant sa bouche. Elle se laissa aller un instant avant de s'éloigner de lui.   
« Je dois te dire quelque chose ! Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi.  
-Tu es mariée ?  
-Heu, non pas du tout. C'est bien pire. »souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
« Tu es malade ? »s'inquiéta Ohno, son cerveau se mettant en marche à grande vitesse pour trouver ce qui pouvait empêcher tout contact physique.   
« Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je suis un homme. » murmura-t-elle la tête basse.   
« Non tu es une femme...Enfin tu as l'air d'un femme.  
-Dans ma tête j'en étais toujours été une.   
-Tu t'es faites opérer ?  
-Je prends des comprimés pour ma poitrine et ma voix, ma pilosité, oh s'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à rentrer dans les détails.  
-Et ton... ?  
-Je l'ai toujours. »conclut Yuka timidement.  
« Et tu as peur que ça me rebute ?  
-Bien entendu que j'ai peur que ça te rebute. Tu penses faire l'amour à une femme et tu tombes sur un...enfin...tu vois. »

Ohno lui prit les poignets et l'attira à lui, la mettant à nouveau sur lui pour coller son bassin au sien, lui faisant sentir à quel point son désir ne pâtissait pas de son aveu.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement, la caressa chastement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle s'oublie sous son toucher et en demande davantage. En lui faisant l'amour cette nuit-là pour la première fois, Ohno eut peine à croire qu'une femme pareille pouvait exister sans qu'il n'ait seulement jamais pensé à la chercher.   
Une femme comme il n'aurait pas osé en rêver, faite pour lui, à la démesure du bonheur qui l'habitait cette nuit en s'endormant tout contre elle.


End file.
